Exodus
by EmilyJade91
Summary: Destiny. Secrets. Betrayal. Murder. Lies. Revenge. Sometimes what you know and what you don't know could be the difference between life and death. K/H TV/M TY/OC. R & R!
1. Impact

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: This is the re-written first chapter of Exodus.

Exodus

Chapter One: Impact.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary Tabitana's back ached. So did her neck too. She moved slightly, keeping her eyes closed, though that did nothing to shield the sun out of her eyes. She opened them, quickly adjusting to the bright sun. Trees had grown in her bedroom and from what she remembered, the last time she was awake, she was on a plane and not in her bedroom that had trees. "Uh…" She moaned, sitting up but something heavy around her waist kept her grounded. An arm wrapped around her stomach, kept her ground. She looked behind her and shrieked.

"What the fuck!" Kai Hiwatari said, rolling over, lifting his arm off Hilary's stomach.

Hilary scrambled up to her feet. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, looking around at the mass amounts of tree's and bushes. "Where are we?!" She asked.

Kai stood up, brushing his pants off. "Somewhere a lot of trees are." He said, looking at Hilary.

Hilary opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She looked down and saw she was wearing a long white cotton sundress and strappy sandals. Something was off with her outfit, something she couldn't point out. "I wonder where the others are." She said, looking around.

"Hopefully, they're safe." Kai said, looking at Hilary. "Then, they could be dead." He said.

"Don't say that." Hilary said. "They could be alive still!"

"Do you really think that?" He asked. Hilary didn't reply. "We better get moving." He said, walking off towards the east.

Hilary followed him. She stopped after a few feet, leaning up against a tree. She hitched the bottom of her dress up to about her knee. A large, deep cut that was a good six inches long was on her left leg. "Oh god." She breathed.

Kai stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Hilary dropped her dress, and walked towards him. "Of course, let's keep going." She said, walking past Kai.

"Hilar-" Kai had started to say, before Hilary ran into a branch that was her head height that she hadn't noticed. Kai helped her up. "I'll lead." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai and Hilary had been walking for hours, not finding anything or anyone. Hilary groaned, her leg and feet were both in pain. "Can't we stop?" She asked, for the millionth time, leaning up against a tree. Kai stopped nearby, rubbing his eyes and temples. Hilary frowned. She could hear thumping from behind that was coming closer, and closer. "Can you hear that?" She asked Kai.

Kai raised an eyebrow. The ground around them began to shake. "Let's go!" He said, grabbing Hilary's arm dragging her behind him as they ran away from the thumping noise.

Hilary kept stumbling. "Oh my god! I'm going to die!" She screamed, her left leg giving out slightly. They stopped in front of a small, river.

"Come on." Kai said, as he started to cross it. Hilary stayed put. "Hilary! Move it!" She finally crossed the river when the thumping stopped.

"Thank-k g-god it st-top-ped." Hilary said through chattering teeth. Her left leg was in a lot more pain now after all the running, and her dress was going see through. She watched Kai stare at her for a moment, and quickly looking away with his cheeks going slightly pale pink. Hilary moved, slightly as if she was listening to something.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, giving her odd looks.

"Sh." Hilary said, walking away.

Kai followed her, as she led them into lesser trees and softer ground. "Do you smell that?" He asked her.

Hilary nodded. "I think we're close to an ocean." She stopped. Kai almost bumped into her. "Holy crap." She said, as she stared at the golden sand in front of her, that led to a sparkling blue ocean. "Just where are we!" She exclaimed, running out into the sand.

Kai followed her, watching her as she ran towards the ocean's edge like a little kid. He looked up at the sky, and thought, '_Just where are we?_'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: This was the two original chapters, mashed together. Chapter three and/or four shall be re-written soon.

Ms. Hiwatari


	2. Found

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: Part three and four are placed together.

Exodus

Chapter Two: Found.

--

Hilary sighed in boredom.

Kai looked at her. "What?" He asked her, trying to light his lighter.

"I'm so bored." Hilary replied. Several minutes passed, and Kai still couldn't light the lighter. He groaned in frustration. Hilary rolled her eyes. She froze at the sound of snapping branches. She poked Kai in the shoulder.

"What?" He hissed.

Hilary put her finger to his lips and shook her head. The snapping came closer towards them. They stood up. Hilary squinted as a red head came into view. "Tala?" She asked, walking forward.

Kai looked at her. "What the hell are you doing?" He snapped.

Tala came into view. He had cuts, his clothes were torn and he had dirt all over him. "Hey" He said, walking over towards them. "I just got away. Something came after me" He said, looking around nervously.

"Something?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, the ground began to shake and trees began to fall down. Have you guys seen anyone?" He asked.

"No. You?" Kai asked.

"No. I woke up on a rock though" Tala said, seriously.

Hilary laughed, and the boys stared at her. Hilary grew quite as the boys conversed in Russian. Tears formed in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Hilary?" Kai asked Hilary.

Hilary shook her head, wiping her eyes quickly. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She said.

They had been walking for almost two hours ago the beach, going north towards some hope of finding someone else. Hilary had quickly grown bored while the boys had spent the entire time talking in non-stop Russian. The wind had picked up, making Hilary chilly in her white sundress. She rubbed her hands up against her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm. Hilary noticed something up ahead, something she couldn't identify. They kept walking towards it, and it became more and more clearer. "Guys." She said. They turned around. "I think their's something up ahead." They turned around. She watched it move. She ran towards it as fast as she could go.

"Hilary!" Kai yelled from behind her. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Hilary kept running towards the pink object, not caring. It was shaped like a body. "Could it be?" She asked herself as she stopped. The pink object was Mariah who was lying on the ground, sunburnt badly. "Mariah?" Hilary asked.

Mariah opened her eyes and jolted up. "Hilary!" She exclaimed, grasping Hilary into a hug. "I thought I wasn't ever going to see anyone ever again!" She said, Hilary gasped for breath as she felt her ribs cracking. The boys catched up. "Hi guys." Mariah let Hilary go.

"Hi." Tala said.

"Have you seen anyone?" Kai asked her.

Mariah looked away and shook her head. "No, I haven't seen anyone!" She said, pulling at the hem line of her pants. "Not even Rei. Have you guys?" She asked, her golden honey eyes hoping.

Hilary shook her head. "No, We just met up with Tala today." She said softly. "I'm sorry."

"We should stay here for the time being." Kai said sternly. "We can stay tonight just off the beach."

"Here?" Mariah asked him, her eyes shocked. "I think we should be going and look for the others! For Rei!" Her cheeks went pink. "Don't you think we should be doing that?"

Hilary looked at the sky. "Don't worry, Mariah. First things first tomorrow, we'll go and look for Rei and everyone else." She said, placing a hand on Mariah's shoulder. "The sun will be setting and I bet you don't want to search in the dark." Mariah started to bite her nails.

Kai flashed her a thank-you look and took off to the waters edge with Tala, who gave Mariah a playful smirk, who blushed a violent red.

Hilary sat down with Mariah on the white sand as they watched the boys strip their shirts and went into the water. Hilary stared at Kai as he took off his black shirt, revealing his pale chest.

Mariah coughed loudly. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." She said slyly.

Hilary turned to her, her face shocked. "What did you just say?" She asked, pink in the cheeks.

Mariah smiled. "Do you like Kai?" She asked.

Hilary frowned. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I think you like him." Mariah said, smirking.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Ow!" Mariah yelled. "You punching like a freaking Mack truck!"

A/n: She's not the only one who can punch like that.

Emily-Jade


	3. Red ribbon in the trees

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

A/n: This is the last of merged chapters. Others should be up later this week!!

Exodus

Chapter Three Red Ribbon in the Trees

***

Mariah looked up at the sky. "I think a storm is coming soon." She said, her eyes turning back to the boys who were getting out of the ocean.

"That's odd." Hilary said. "The sky was clear just like five minutes ago!"

"Hey!" Tala called out. Kai and Tala jogged towards them. "I think it might rain." At that exact moment, it began to pour straight onto them.

"I guess you spoke too soon!" Mariah said, jumping up. The four of them sprinted towards the jungle for shelter.

Hilary ran as fast as she could, despite the burning pain from her leg. She heard Kai behind her, but she couldn't see Mariah or Tala. "Where are Tala and Mariah?" She asked, stopping.

Kai looked around. He pointed towards his right. "This way, I think Tala went this way." He began to walk away.

Hilary moved her leg to follow him, but fell straight to the ground from the pain in her leg. "Ow!" She cried.

Kai rushed back to her side. "What's wrong?" He asked. Hilary just gritted her teeth and held onto the gash in her leg. "What happened to your leg?" He asked, lifting up the dress. His eyes went wide at the sight of the infected gash. "How did you do that!" He asked.

"I don't know!" Hilary cried, as Kai helped her up. "I woke up, and it was like this." Kai helped her move into a hollow tree from the rain. She looked up at Kai. "Thank you." She said, leaning against the wall. "Don't ever hurt yourself again and not tell me, okay?" He said, brushing the plastered hair on Hilary's face away. She smiled and found Kai pressing his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, and began to kiss him back. He pulled away and she opened her eyes.

"Miguel." She whispered.

"Huh?" Kai asked. "Miguel?"

"Right behind you." Hilary said, pointing past Kai, out into jungle.

Kai turned around.

"I know where Mariah and Tala are" Miguel said.

Hilary pushed past Kai, and limped towards Miguel. "What! Where are they?" She asked him. He walked away. "Where are you going!" She shouted at him. He didn't respond. Hilary began to stalk after him.

"Do you think he really knows where they are?" Kai whispered in her ear. She shrugged her shoulders. As they walked further, the rain began to stop. They heard sobs. Miguel turned around to face them. He pointed to his right. Hilary ran, pushing the bushes out of her way, the sobs got louder until Hilary entered a clearing. There was Mariah and Tala. Mariah was hunched over something. Tala looked up at Hilary. His face unreadable. Hilary walked over to Mariah. She was hunched over Rei. Tears began to spill over Hilary's cheeks.

Mariah grabbed her arm. "Re-e-eii... he.. he's... de-ad.. Hil... DEAD!" She yelled, breaking into more sobs. Hilary looked behind her shoulder. Tala was talking to Kai. Miguel was no where to be seen. "Hil... I... am... I...am.. Pregnant. 3 months. Rei is the dad. I didn't even tell him." Her eyes, red and puffy. Hilary looked at Rei's dead body. His body was mangled. Cuts and scraps all over his body. Clothes torn. His hair had escaped the white tube it was usually in. The trademark bandana missing from his forehead. It looked like he died on impact.

Kai kneeled down next to Hilary. "Hilary? Are you okay?" He asked. His face was grim. Hilary looked away from Rei.

Hilary stood up, went around Rei's body, over towards a black object a few feet away. There along with it, was a bright pink one, a blue one and a navy blue one. "Kai! Guess what I found!" Hilary said. He hurried over towards me. They dragged them back. Mariah stared at the suitcase. Then bursted into more tears. A single tear rolled down Hilary's cheek. She knew that there wasn't a chance that they'd be leaving the island in a hurry.

***


	4. Heartache

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: Re-written chapter…

Exodus

Chapter Four: Heartache

***

The four of them were sitting around the fire Tala and Kai had earlier built. There was no sound. It was awfully chilly, despite the fact they were all sitting on top of the fire. Hilary had pulled out her dark blue sweatshirt and given Mariah her thick wool coat. Tala had wrapped himself around Mariah protectively. They had moved about a kilometre away from where they had found Rei. Tala and Kai buried Rei in the same clearing that they had found him in. Kai moved from his spot next to Tala, next to Hilary. "Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear.

Hilary nodded her head, stood up and walked towards the beach. She walked onto the sand. The moon shun onto the ocean. She walked closer to the water's edge. Hilary took off her shoes and stepped into the water. She reached down, and touched the water, dragging her fingers along in the cool water. Hilary wondered why they hadn't been found yet.

***

Hilary knelt down, and un-zipped her suitcase. She pulled out a black skirt and a black turtleneck. She stood up and pulled off the white dress. She looked down at the gash on her leg. It had started to heal it self. She chucked it onto top of the suitcase. She un-clasped her bra, and pulled off her underwear, then she put on new ones along with the black skirt. She pulled the turtleneck over head and ran a brush through her hair. She zipped her suitcase up. As she returned to her full height, Hilary noticed Mariah standing in front of her.

"Thank you for the clothes Hilary." She said in a really tiny voice. Her left hand skimmed over her stomach.

"It's okay. Are you feeling better now?" Hilary asked her.

She nodded. "I think I should just forget him, oh! I don't mean forget him!" She looked at her.

Hilary moved closer towards Mariah, taking Mariah's hand. "I think it's fine. Your not forgetting him. He'll always be there in you, but I think it's great." She said to her strongly. Mariah smiled up at Hilary, who picked up both suitcases. They started to make they're way back to their 'camp'. "I know you like Kai!" She said, giggling.

***


	5. Panic

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Five: Panic

_February 2007_

"I just can't get it! It's so stupid!" Hilary exclaimed as she scrunched up the piece of paper in front of her.

"It's not stupid. Here, let me have a go." Kai said, taking the piece of paper from her. He quickly solved the maths problem she had been having trouble with.

"How come-! Never mind! How did you get so smart?" She asked him.

He gave her a smirk. "I don't know. I'm lucky, I guess." He said.

"Lucky my ass. So, maybe, you could do the rest?" She smiled sweetly. "For me?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I would do anything for you."

/

Hilary looked up to, the clear blue sky. She couldn't believe that, less than five minutes ago, it was pouring down. Or the fact that the monster was after them again, which had caused them to get separated. Hilary was alone on the beach, her hair sticking to her face, dripping down her shirt.

"Hello?"

Hilary whirled around, her heart pounding as she didn't recongise the voice. There a few feet behind her was a girl who looked around her age. "Hi?" Hilary said, unsure of what to say. "Were you on the plane?"

The girl looked rather dirty. She was soaking wet and had dirt all over her. Her clothes were torn. "Yes. My team and I. I can't find Mayla anywhere."

"Mayla?" Hilary asked.

"She's my twin. Have you seen her? She's... a little unusual. She's short and really pale. I have to find her." The girl played with her fingers. "I'm Marie, Marie Trumani."

"I'm Hilary Tachibana. No, I haven't seen her, sorry. Have you seen anyone?" Hilary asked.

Marie looked around. "I thought I saw a blonde boy, yesterday. But I think I was only imagining it as he disappeared a second later."

"Ah, Miguel. You weren't imagining him." Hilary said, shaking her head.

"Have you seen anyone?" Marie's eyes looking hopeful.

"I uh.. kind of got separated from them when the monster came after us. Again."

"Monster? Is the shaking and falling down trees from it?"

Hilary nodded. "It kind of comes after us. I'm going back to find them. Are you going to come?"

Marie nodded. Hilary and Marie made their way back into the jungle. "Do you have some kind of camp set up?"

Hilary nodded. "Yeah. We found some of our suitcases the other day." Some bushes near by rustled. They stopped. Mariah stepped out the bush.

"Mariah! Are you okay?" Hilary said leaning forward towards Mariah, who looked incredibly pale and sweaty.

"I think so. I don't know where they- Who are you?" She noticed Marie.

"Marie Trumani. I was on the plane." Marie replied. "You don't look so good."

"She's at least three months pregnant. You shouldn't run, Mariah." Hilary said, helping Mariah back up.

"Hello! What if that monster comes again and I don't run, I am stranded! And then it kills me cause I can't run!" Mariah exclaimed hysterically.

"We should stay on the outskirts of the beach. Let's take you back to camp." Hilary said, leading them back towards the beach.

"Have you seen Tala?" Mariah asked Hilary. "And Kai?" Hilary looked at her and blushed.

"No. I was on the beach, when I met Marie. Knowing them, their together, having a merry old time."

"That's so them! They wouldn't care if we were stuck in freaking north pole!" Mariah sat down on a patch of sandy grass. "That's better." Hilary sat down next to her.

"Aren't we going to look for them?" Marie asked, standing around, playing with her fingers again.

"No. We would never find them. It's best if we stay near the beach. They would find us easier." Hilary said, tugging at the grass.

Marie looked at the beach, and then at the jungle.


	6. The IO System

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just OC characters & the plot.

Exodus

Chapter Six: The I.O System

/

Hilary looked up towards Kai. "So, she has a twin sister that is somewhere on the island. She said, that she should be with the remaining members of their team." Hilary said, eyeing off Marie from afar.

"The good thing is that you and Mariah are safe." Kai said, stretching his arm.

"Well, I'm not sure about Mariah. She looked horrible when we saw her after the monster came after us. We need to stay near the beach so that monster thingy won't come near us. And Mariah seems to like it better there." Hilary said. She walked away, back to Mariah.

Kai looked away and sighed.

/

"Why don't we go along the beach?" Max asked. "It seems safer. Nothing can get us there."

"Max, we would get sunburnt. And we don't have any water." Kenny replied.

"Why not? So, we could cool off in the ocean. We'll be fine, Kenny. I promise." Max said.

"Does anybody else, disagree?" Kenny asked. Emily and Eddy looked at him. So did, three other girls, that they had no clue who they were.

"We're going along the beach. No disagreement." A dark haired girl said. They all turned and walked towards the beach.

Kenny stood there for a minute. For two. For Three. "Guys! Wait up for me!" He yelled as he ran after them.

They all stopped except the dark haired girl, who turned and stared at him. "Idiot." she muttered.

/

Mariah had her head on Tala's stomach, lying down. Marie was sitting on the sand, Kai was sitting a few feet away from the two and Hilary was swimming. Kai looked from Mariah and Tala to Hilary, back again. He got to his feet, taking off his shirt and shoes. He walked along the hot sand into the water.

Hilary had her back to him. "Decided to come for a swim finally, hey?" She asked, turning around.

"I got hot looking at you." He replied, smirking.

"I find that really hard to believe." She said, rolling her eyes. "Do you ever think we're going to be rescued. It's been almost 6 days, now."

"We'll get found. Give it time."

"Time..." Hilary muttered.

"You know, I thought we've would've seen Tyson by now." Kai said, ignoring her last comment.

"Yeah, I thought he would be going around yelling, 'Help' or something like that and we'd hear him."

"Why isn't he then...?" Kai asked.

Hilary stared at Kai. A million thoughts running through her head. "Oh no." She said softly.


	7. Primevil

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Only OC characters, OC things & the plot!

Exodus

Chapter Seven: Primevil

/

Hilary stood in front of the tree. She was staring at a 'x' engraved into the tree.

"What you looking at?" Mariah asked her as she walked over.

"This." She said, as she softy grazed her fingers over it. "It looks kind of new." A knife landed where her left pinky had been seconds ago.

"What the -!" Mariah screamed.

"Get down! Run!" Hilary yelled. She grabbed Mariah's arm and dragged her with her. She heard branches snapping and bushes being rustled behind them.

"What do they want from us?" Mariah whispered. She was incredibly pale and out of breath. She stopped. Out of nowhere Tala dragged her to the right side. Kai grabbed Hilary's arm, at the same time and pulled her to the left side. A sword landed in the tree that was right in front of her.

Hilary looked up at Kai. "What's happening?" She mouthed at him. They watched a tall, long white haired girl pull the sword out from the tree.

"Verdmant!" She said.

Hilary stood up and walked out from the bushes, raising her arms in defence. "My name is Hilary Tachibana. I'm from the plane that crashed somewhere on this island. Please don't hurt me." She said firmly.

The white-haired girl turned her head at her and studied her. "My name is Louise McIntosh. I was on that plane as well. I didn't hurt anyone did I?" She asked.

Hilary shook her head. "No, we're fine. Did you hear someone?" She asked.

Louise nodded. "I heard noises, and it wasn't the first time I had heard them. So, I thought I might scare them away. Do you know where we are? Who is this?"

Hilary turned around. Kai was standing right behind her. "This is Kai Hiwatari, he's a team mate of mine. He was on the plane too."

Kai stared at Louise. "I'll go and get them" He said, walking off.

Hilary looked down at the sword. It had a gold blade, a set of white wings around the handle. "Nice sword." Hilary commented.

Louise looked down at it. "Custom made. You can't get another in the world. Have you heard a rumbling, thumping noise and trees snapping?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's some kind of monster. We worked out that it doesn't come near the beach. We have a makeshift camp there. You're welcome to stay with us." Hilary said, giving Louise a slight smile.

Louise looked at her and gave her a similar smile in return. "Thank you."

/

The group was making it's way down the shoreline on the beach. Max and Emily up the front, followed by Kenny and Eddy. The other four girls followed distantly behind. Emily turned around, looking at the four girls who were extremely quite. She turned back ahead. _'What weirdos' _She thought. "Do you think we should take a break?" She asked Max.

Max nodded. "We should, it's quite hot." He said, stopping. "We're going to take a break and start walking again when it's a bit cooler." Eddy, Emily and Max all went to the water, the three other girls went to the water's edge as well, though a few feet apart from the other group.

Kenny turned around. The dark haired girl was sitting in the shade, staring at the water. He walked over to her and sat down, not too close to her. "Why don't you take a swim?" He asked her.

"I don't swim." She said, not even looking at him. "Why don't you swim?" She asked him, raising her eyebrow but still not looking at him.

Kenny's mouth gaped open a little, as his face went red. "I can't swim." He said, looking at her for a reaction, but he didn't get any.

/

_January 2008_

Hilary sat the edge of her bed, with the blanket wrapped around her. It was a full moon and it was shining brightly into her room, not that she cared, she loved full moons.

Kai sat up behind her. "You'll get cold, come back." Kai said, moving behind her.

"I'm not cold." Hilary said, turning around to him.

"You'll get sick. Then I won't be able to kiss you, because then I'll get sick."

Hilary laughed. "We could kiss then. Though, we'll properly be too sick and contentiously give each other the sickness."

Kai leaned across and grabbed her right hand. "Come." He said.

Hilary turned around and look at the full moon again. "Okay."

/

Louise looked at Mariah, then Tala and then Marie. She pointed at Marie. "You said your name was Marie Trumani, right?" She asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Do you have a sister?'"

Marie eyes went wide. "You've seen Mayla?" She asked.

Louise shook her head. "No, I remember watching her on TV. The European Beyblade championship."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Of course you have. Everyone's seen her." She said, snidely.

Mariah and Hilary exchanged glances. "I think I watched that." Hilary said, staring at Marie. "She was really good."

"Everyone tells me that. I'm used to people telling me that my sister is a gifted genius. She doesn't even practise." Marie said. She walked off into the jungle.

Mariah raised her eyebrow. "I wonder what's her deal. Bit jealous, much?"

Hilary shrugged. "Yeah, just a bit. Want to take a swim? It's so hot today." Mariah nodded her head and they walked out onto the beach. Hilary looked off into the distance. "What's that?" She asked Mariah, pointing to her left. "Is that people coming towards us?"


	8. The Wooden Spoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Eight: The Wooden Spoon

/

Kai, Tala and Marie came rushing out of the jungle, towards Mariah and Hilary. "What's going on?" Tala said, looking around. "I heard someone scream."

Hilary pointing towards the distance, they could almost clearly see who was coming towards them. "People are coming towards us." She said. The figures were coming towards them quickly. Hilary turned to Mariah, who stared at her. They grabbed each other's hands. "Oh my god!" They're hands clenched tighter until the figures became clearer. Within minutes, they were able to make out the figures of Eddy, Kenny, Emily, Max and four girls Hilary and Mariah didn't know.

"Oh my god!" Mariah exclaimed. "Its Max, Kenny, Emily and Eddy!"

Marie gasped. "And the rest of my team!" She said.

The group began to move towards them faster. Max's face broke out into a massive grin. "Hey guys!" He yelled, waving his arms. Hilary opened her arms as Max reached her and gave him a hug. "I've missed you." He said as he squeezed Hilary. He pulled away and turned to Mariah. "Holy smokes! When did you get pregnant?"

Mariah laughed and rubbed her stomach. "Long story, Maxie." She said as he gave her a hug. "Who are they?" She asked as the rest of the other group joined them. Max turned around.

"My sister and the rest of my team-mates." Marie said, staring at the dark haired girl. "It's good to see that your not dead."

The dark haired girl raised her eyebrow. "You too." She said in a quite voice. She looked at a taller girl with white-blonde hair. The other girl looked at her. They turned around and walked away.

Mariah looked at Hilary. "Um, where is she going?" Mariah asked.

The red haired girl shrugged. "Mayla's...a bit...She's a nice girl." She said. "She just takes a bit to get used too. I'm Jamie, by the way."

Hilary stared at the retreating backs of Mayla and the blonde haired girl. "I'm Hilary and this is Mariah." She said. "Where are you from?"

"Westminster, in England. The other girl with Mayla is Jasmine and the girl over there is Alicia. We're apart of the beyblade team, The Death Angels."

Hilary looked at her. "I know you guys! You won the European tournament."

Jamie chuckled. "We can thank Mayla and Jasmine for that." She said. "They completely annihilated the other players."

"Kenny showed us Mayla in the finale of the British tournament. She was so..." Hilary couldn't finish her sentence. The video Kenny had shown them back in September had given her nightmares, which made her feel stupid because it was of a beyblade match, but the look on Mayla's face had left a permanent reminder. "It definitely showed why she was the champion."

Kai tapped Hilary on the shoulder. "We're thinking of moving camp a few miles south." He said. "So get everything ready so we can move soon."

The three girls nodded. "We will." Hilary said.

/

They moved three miles south, where everything seemed a little more quieter. They found a small clearing just a few yards from the beginning of the shoreline that was cool and shady. Like before, Mayla and Jasmine disappeared for a while while everyone else began to get a fire ready for the night. Hours after the sun had set, Mariah decided to have a break from everyone and go for a walk to the ocean's edge, where she could be still seen by the camp. Despite it's scary nature and the fact they weren't here for a holiday, Mariah found it oddly peaceful and calming. She had noticed something odd though. By her calculations she was only four months pregnant but she felt like she had gotten bigger in just the last couple of days. Way bigger than what she was meant to be. She sighed. She turned to her right. Mariah recoiled in shock. The quite one, Mayla was standing ten feet away. How had she gotten there without Mariah realising? Mayla's head turned towards her and stared for a moment. Mariah felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck and looked away. She she shuddered as she started to walk back to camp.


	9. Safety Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Nine: Safety Glass

/

Jamie stared at the figure sitting on the beach with their back towards the small camp they had made with the bladebreakers. She walked along the soft sand and sat down. "It's nice." She said quietly.

Mayla turned to her with her eyebrow, arched slightly. "What is the problem now?" She asked in clipped tone.

Jamie looked down at the sand. It shone in the moonlight that was casting off the ocean. "Marie is whining again." She said. Despite being twins born within half an hour of each other, Marie and Mayla absolutely wanted nothing to do with each other to the point it made a lot of things tense and awkward. "She says she can't sleep because she's not comfortable."

Mayla snorted. "Tell her to shut up that she has to deal like everyone else." She said, contiunig to stare ahead.

Jamie nodded and stood up. She turned around back to camp. She opened her mouth to say something else but decided against it.

/

_1996_

"Hello! My name is Hilary Tachibana and one day I am going to be the prime minster!" Six-year-old Hilary announced to a frightened Kenny.

"Hi-i."He said slowly, looking around for his mother.

"Who are you?" She asked, her hands moving to her hips. "I never saw you before."

"I'm Kenny." Kenny mumbled.

"Why are you being such a baby? Babies are the only ones who cry." Kenny ran back towards his mother, and hid behind her legs.

"Baby!" She called out. She turned around, searching for her next victim. "Hi! My name is Hilary Tachibana and one day I am going to be the prime minster!" She said, smiling, showing off her missing two front teeth.

The blue haired boy in front of her smiled. "I'm Tyson. I'm going to be a world famous beyblader!"

"Really?" Hilary replied, her eyes wide open. "Are you sure you can do that? Your only six!"

"When I grow up!" Tyson said to her, giving her a odd look. "I'm going to be one when I grow up!"

"Why don't you want to be something normal?"

"Why are you being so mean about it!"

"I'm not mean!" Hilary exclaimed, poking her tongue at him.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

/

Mariah rubbed her ankles as she sat on the edge of the jungle. All the other girls, but Mayla were in the ocean having a afternoon swim and the boys had gone off somewhere. Mayla was staring intently into the treetop covered sky. Mariah moaned as she rubbed her feet harder, making them feel much better than they were before.

"Do you have to make that noise?" Mayla asked from behind her.

Mariah stopped. "I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head slightly in annoyance. "I'm sorry my feet hurt so much." To her surprise, Mayla had sat down in front of her and pulled her leg into her lap and began to massage her right foot. "What are you doing?" Mariah asked.

Mayla stared at her blankly. "Massaging your foot." She said, giving her a look.

Mariah leaned back a little. Mayla scared her. She was quiet and so far, hadn't spoken to anyone but Jasmine. "I didn't realise how much pain would come before the birth." Mariah said as Mayla massaged the pain away.

"Is the redhead the dad?" Mayla asked.

Mariah paused. "Um, no. The father is..." Mariah paused. "Rei. He died."

"Are you and the redhead in love?"

Mariah stared at Mayla. This girl went from not speaking to anyone to asking weird questions? "No!" She said, though she and Tala were growing closer by the day. "I have no idea what's going on there."

Mayla snorted. "отказ'' She muttered. [1]

Mariah glared at her. "I have no clue what you just said, but whatever it is, I'm telling the truth!"

1. Mayla says Denial in Russian.


	10. 13th Survior

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Ten: The 13th Survivor

/

_10 Days Ago_

Michael groaned as opened his eyes. Realising he had no idea where he was, he bolted up."Where the fuck am I?" He asked out loud. "Hello!." He shouted as he stood up. He started walking fast, having clue where he was going. _Where the fuck am I? I am clearly in a place where I'm not meant to be! If this is some kind of joke Eddy's playin', it's not funny! _He thought as he began to run further into the trees. "ANYBODY!" He shouted. Michael realised he was completely alone. "Fuck!" He screamed.

/

Hilary frowned as she watched Louise talk to Kai. It wasn't the fact Louise was talking to Kai, it was the way she was doing it. Touching his arm repeatedly and giggling like a young school girl.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jamie asked as she slid beside Hilary.

Hilary turned her head towards her. "No because there is no paradise! We're not even together!" Hilary snapped, turning her attention back to Louise.

"Your jealous. It's written all over your face." Jamie stated, smirking as she watched Hilary.

"I am not jealous!" Hilary snapped back before marching off towards the beach.

Mariah watched Hilary stomp away before looking towards Louise talking to Kai. She had no idea why Hilary was so cranky about it. It just seemed harmless, well to Mariah it did. "I wonder why.." She muttered to herself.

"What are you saying?" Mayla asked her. Mayla was giving her another foot massage, the only way to stop the pain that her feet were constantly in.

Mariah shook her head. "Don't worry. It just seems Hilary's a little jealous of Louise." Mayla slightly raised her eyebrow at her. "I don't know. I guess Hilary likes Kai and thinks that he likes Louise or something, I don't know."

"Would you act like her if someone else spoke to Tala?" Mayla asked with a sly look on her face.

Mariah glared at her. "No!" She said, clenching her fist as Mayla massage a pictorial sore spot in her left foot. "For the last time, there is nothing going on between us!"

"I'll remember that." Mayla told her as she dropped Mariah's left foot and picked up her right.

/

Michael trudged through the bushes into a large area that had no trees. _'What is with this place! Nothing but trees! There's even no water! I'm dying here!'_ He thought, standing still for a second. He had been wondering around for ten days or roughly that as he had no idea and still hadn't found anything or anyone. The last time he found water was yesterday. "Is anybody there!" He yelled out towards the sky. He did this every twenty minutes, hoping someone will find him or at least hear him and communicate back. He saw a small mound, no less than five meters away with a small, stick cross at the head of it. "What the..." Michael said as he went over to it. Someone had written _'Rei Kon. July 11th, 1989 to December 5th, 2008_' in neat cursive handwriting. "Rei from the Bladebreakers is dead?" He asked himself. He turned around and looked around. "Just where the fuck am I?"

/

_February 2008_

_Tokyo, Japan_

"Why are you going to England again?" Hilary asked Tyson as they walked through the airport. "And why are you going for so long?"

"I'm doing a favour for my aunt Robyn. She's having surgery next month and she just needs someone to help her around the house afterwards and it's too expensive to hire a nurse to stay with her." Tyson replied as they arrived to his gate.

"Your so lucky." Hilary said. "To get all this time off school."

Tyson shrugged. "I have to do all my study via correspondence." He said. "It's not like I'll have much of a holiday."

"But remember to come home. Don't fall in love with some girl over there." Hilary said, smiling. "Or I'll come over there and bring you back myself."


	11. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Eleven: Gone

/

Hilary rubbed her eyes as she sat up. _'Another uncomfortable sleep..' _She thought. Everyone was still asleep. Mayla was next to Jamie, who was next to her. Emily, Kenny, Marie, Jasmine, Alicia, Eddy, Louise, Kai, Tala, Mar-. Mariah wasn't there. "Mariah?" She called softly, trying not to wake anyone up. She got up and walked towards the beach. No Mariah. She tip-toed around the others and checked near the surrounding area. No Mariah. Hilary walked towards the others, twisting her fingers. She walked towards Mayla, bending down and shaking her slightly. Hilary froze as Mayla's hand shot up and gripped her wrist.

"What?" Mayla asked, groggily without opening her eyes.

Hilary gulped. "Um, it's me, Hilary. I...uh...can't find Mariah anywhere." She said slowly.

Mayla's eye opened. "You checked everywhere?" She asked as she got up slowly, staring at Hilary.

Hilary nodded, shaking slightly. "Yes, I did."

Mayla stood up. "Wake everyone up." She said, leaning over to Jasmine and shaking her slightly. "Jasmine."

Hilary went over woke up Kai. "Mariah's missing." She said as he opened his eyes.

Kai leaned over and smacked Tala in the shoulder. "Tala, wake up. Mariah is missing." He said, shaking him slightly.

Tala pushed him away. "Dude, what are you doing? I'm sleeping."

Kai sat up and looked at him seriously. "Mariah's missing."

Tala bolted up and looked at Hilary. "What?"

"I can't find her anywhere." Hilary said in a small voice. "I checked everywhere."

"Maybe she went for a walk?" Jasmine suggested as she fixed her ponytail.

"Or maybe she got lost in the bushes?" Jamie said. "I think I've gotten lost a few times."

Tala had a pinched look on his face. "We need to go and look for her! She's pregnant!"

"Yes, we do." Mayla said. "We should split up into two groups."

Kai nodded. "That's a good idea, so we don't all cover the same ground."

"Mayla, Jasmine, Hilary, Kai, Louise and I will go north. Kenny, Emily, Eddy, Tala, Marie and Alicia will go south." Jamie said.

"What if she just went back to the old camp site to see Rei's grave?" Hilary asked.

"We'll look." Kai told her.

/

It was late in the afternoon when everyone regrouped. There had been no trace of Mariah or a sign of where she was. Despite finding footprints that didn't match anyone's around Rei's burial ground, they hadn't found anything else which left Hilary upset and Tala angry. Max and Kai had taken him to calm him down somewhere private while Hilary sat alone on the beach, watching the sun set.

"What you doing?" Jamie asked as she sat down next to her.

Hilary looked at her, shrugging. "Just thinking." She said as the clouds were turning a beautiful sandy pink colour.

"It's not your fault, you know." Jamie said. "It's becoming more like..." She hesitated a moment.

Hilary looked at her. "More like what?"

"Someone took her." Jamie finished. "Mayla and Jasmine are coming up with a schedule of watch persons and tomorrow's search."

Hilary nodded. "I want to go tomorrow."

Jamie got up, wiping the sand off her body. "Mayla told me to tell you one thing." Hilary looked up. "Don't blame yourself."


	12. verloren kleines Mädchen

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Twelve: Verloren Kleines Mädchen [1]

/

Louise stood alone on the rocky cliff, not too far from their camp. Her long white pig-tails were blowing in the wind. They had searched yet again for Mariah, earlier that day and yet again, nothing had turned up. Louise stared at the clear-blue ocean. _'This island is too perfect…' _Her fingers untied the ribbons that held the pig-tails together. The wind around her stopped. Her hair fell limp against her body. "Time will tell."

/

"Hilary, why are you ignoring me?" Kai asked Hilary as she walked past him. They hadn't spoken properly since before Mariah went missing, two days earlier.

Jamie poked him in the arm. "Let her go. She'll come back when she's settled down." She said, giving him a smile.

Kai turned towards her. "What did I do?" He asked.

"I guess she's got a case of the green eyed monster." Jamie said, chuckling. Kai stared at her. "She thinks you like Louise because you keep talking to her."

Kai kept staring at Jamie. "Louise?" Kai repeated slowly, with a lost look on his face. Jamie shook her head and walked away, muttering something about 'clueless males'.

Tala walked up to Kai. "Давай" He said quietly. [2]

"Where are you going?" Louise asked them.

Tala turned around. "We're going no where." He said. "How can you understand Russian? I thought you were German."

Louise nodded. "Ja, I'm German but I...also grew up in Russia for some time." She said, smiling. "Can I go where ever you go?" She asked.

Kai looked at Tala, hoping Hilary owuldn't find out that Louise was coming with them. "Fine." He said.

Louise's face lit up. She turned around pulled something from behind the tree. "I'll bring my sword!"

Kai and Tala stared at her. "Where the fuck did you get that?" Tala asked her.

/

"Let's face it, Tala. If we would have founded her by now, if she was just lost." Kai said, as they walked further and further into the jungle. "Besides, Mariah grew up in a remote villiage during her childhood. I bet she can navigate herself pretty well, even without a compass."

"We'll find her. Today."

Louise looked at the boys backs as she walked behind them. "I think Kai might be right..." The ground began to shake.

"Not now!" Kai shouted, as he moved out of the way of a tree falling on top of him. "Run!" The trio began to run as fast as they could. Tala went to the right. Louise stumbled over a tree root and fell to the ground.

"Keep going!" She yelled at Kai. Kai grabbed her arm, and pulled her up, dragging her on. They ran into a small cave.

"We should be safe here for a while." Kai said.

"Thank-you." Louise said as she inspected her sword. "Thank-god this didn't break." She sat down on a rock.

"Were you born in Germany?" Kai asked.

"In Frankfurt." She replied.

"Were both of your parents German?"

"Ja, that I know of."

"Do you still live with them?"

"Nope. I've never met my father and my mother is dead." Louise stood up, her head almost touching the roof. Kai too stood up. "Do you think it's safe?" She asked, inching closer.

"Yes. I think we should go and look for Tala and go back." Louise stood right under Kai's nose. "Louise, you know I don't like you like that." He said, moving backwards. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.

"No, it's okay." She said softly. "We better go look for him." They walked out of the small cave, straight into Tala.

"Look what I found!" He said as he held up Mariah's pink ribbon. "She must have been around here."

Kai looked at the ribbon. "There's blood on it."

/

"It's defenitly looking like someone took her." Hilary said as she clutched Mariah's ribbon.

"She's not dead. They could have hit her over the head to shut her up. I don't think she's dead. Why kill a pregnant woman?" Jamie asked, crossing her arms over her torso.

Marie took a step forward. "I think Jamie's right. It seems more likely them shutting her up, by hitting them hitting her over the head."

"Most possibly with a rock" Emily added. "Or a log." Hilary avoided Kai's lingering eyes.

"Does anyone know where Mayla and Louise are?" Kenny asked.

/

"What are you doing here?" Louise asked as she heard footsteps coming behind her. She turned around. "Your the last person I expected to come talk to me."

Mayla stared at her. "I want you to help me."

"With what?" Louise asked.

"You know where Tala found Mariah's ribbon?"

Louise nodded. "Roughly yes."

"I want you to show me where."

[1] Title is German for "Lost Little Girl"

[2] Is Russian for "Let's go"


	13. Pink Ribbon

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Thirteen: Pink Ribbon

/

Mayla carried Louise's sword as Louise fixed her hair as they walked further into the jungle, looking for Mariah. "Are we close yet?" Mayla asked.

Louise turned around, taking her sword back off Mayla. "Yes." She said, slowing down. "It's around this area."

Mayla looked at her. "How close?"

Louise was squinting as she looked at all the trees. "Here!" She said, pointing to a tree with her sword. "I marked this tree in case we came back."

Mayla looked around. "We would've looked around here on the first day."

Louise looked puzzled. "Then how did we miss it?" She asked. "Where do we go from here?" Mayla stared ahead. She took off. Louise followed her. "Where are we going?"

"They put it there on purpose. They want us to find them."

"Who? Who are they?"

"The people who took Mariah, idiot."

"But why would they go back and put her ribbon where we'd easily find it?"

Mayla ignored her. Mayla looked around and stopped. "Stop." She said.

Louise followed her instruction. "But wh-!" Something wrapped itself around Louise's ankle, sending her upside down in the air. Her sword, implanting it's self into the ground, narrowly missing Mayla. A tall, black cloaked figure slammed Mayla into a tree. "Mayla!" Louise shrieked as she swung violently side to side, almost slamming into trees.

"How dare you come into our scared land!" The cloaked figure shrieked, more cloaked figures appearing behind the first one.

"We're sorry! We'll leave!" Louise yelled, her face almost getting smashed into a tree. Some cloaked figure moved and charged at Mayla. She blocked one kick, caught another's ankle, twisted it and kicked it's owner backwards. She kicked another out of the way, she did a front-flip and grabbed the sword. Mayla sliced one's head off and stabbed another in the chest.

"Stop!" The first cloaked figure shrieked. The fighting stopped, and Louise stopped swinging.  
"We have something of yours that you want back, yes?" She asked.

"If you mean, Mariah, then yes." Mayla said, pulling her sword out of someone's stomach. The master cloaked figure stepped towards Mayla, slipping off her hood to reveal a head of short green hair and frosty ice blue eyes.

"You can have her then. If you want her so much." She said. "Bring out the girl!"

"Who are you people!" Louise asked as she continued to dangle. Another cloaked figure came out, dragging out Mariah. Mariah was unconscious and had lots of bruises and cuts all over her body. "What have you done to her!"

"We wanted something. But it's too early. We'll be coming back shortly." She said giving them one final look and walking away.

Mayla walked over to Louise. "I am too short to cut you off." She said as she handed Louise the sword. She walked over to Mariah and searched for a pulse.

Louise grimaced as she cut the rope that was attached to her leg and cut it. She landed with a heavy thud, groaning. She walked over. "How is she?"

"Alive. Pulse is weak, breathing weak." Mayla was inspecting a large gash on Mariah's cheek.

"What about the baby?" Mayla put her hand on Mariah's stomach. "Can you feel anything?" Louise asked. Mayla moved her hand all over. Nothing, no kicking, no movement. She was about to draw her hand away, when a rather painful kick went straight into her hand.

"It's alive."

Louise sighed. "Thank god!" She said, breathing out loudly.

/

"But what if their dead!" Jamie said. She looked over at Marie. "Do you not care about your own sister?" She asked.

Marie looked at her. "I don't really care. She is well capable of looking after herself." She rolled her eyes. "Like I am told that every day at home."

Jamie shook her head. "You really need to get over yourself and start looking around, Marie."

Marie turned to her. "I don't give two shits about her, okay!" She exclaimed, walking away.

Jamie sighed. She turned to Jasmine. "I give up with those two!"

"Guys!" They heard Hilary call. They looked at where she was pointing. Mayla was walking in front of Louise, who was carrying Mariah.

Tala ran forward. "Is she okay."

Mayla nodded. "Yes."

"What about...?" Hilary asked.

Mayla stopped and looked at her. "It seems to be alive." She said.


	14. White Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Fourteen: White Moon

/

Mariah opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times before she realised Mayla was sitting beside her. "What happened?" She asked, she tried to sit up but Mayla gently pushed her back down. "The Baby! Is it dead? Oh my go-!" Mayla lifted her right hand, and placed it on her stomach where the baby kicked hard into her hand.

"It's fine."

Mariah sighed. "Thank god." Mariah sat up slowly.

Mayla looked at her. "What happened when they took you?"

Mariah looked down towards her stomach. "I remember waking up in this...dark cold metal room. It smelt like something was rusting or something."

"Was there any windows?"

Mariah shook her head. "No. The walls weren't high either, it was like I was in a closet."

"How many people did you see?"

"Um... one or two. I don't know. I didn't get to see their faces. They were always hidden by a hood. There was two outside the room at one stage. They seemed like they were arguing."

"What did they say?"

"Something about a weapon..." Mayla looked at her. "I could barely hear the conversation. The only other thing I could hear was, 'he'll be back before 730'." She looked up at the footsteps coming towards them.

Tala smiled as he walked over and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Mayla stood up and walked away. She walked over to Jasmine. "We need to talk." She said.

Jasmine looked at her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Hilary walked over to them. "What's going on?" She asked. "Or is this one of your private conversations nobody else can be invited too."

Jasmine looked at Mayla before looking at Hilary. "You can stay." She said.

"I just spoke to Mariah." Mayla said.

"Is she okay?" Hilary asked.

Mayla looked at her. "Yes. She doesn't know much. She was kept in a dark room, she only saw one person, she doesn't know because they kept their hood on so it could've been multiple people. She mentioned something about a weapon."

"A weapon?" Jasmine asked, her eyebrows frowning.

"Yes, weapon and, 'he'll be back before 730'."

"730?" Hilary repeated.

"Did she say what it meant?" Jasmine asked.

Mayla shook her head. "No."

"730 can be anything. A date, a time, a year. It could be a reference to something. It could be anything." Jasmine said. "And that's not our only problem."

"What's the other problem?" Hilary asked.

"What if another person is taken?" Jasmine said. "We can't all be asleep at the same time. We need to start having a couple of people watching while others sleep."

"Good idea." Hilary said. "We should make it more than one."

Mayla nodded. "Jasmine, come up with a schedule and we'll start using it tonight."

Jasmine nodded. "I will." She said. "We should scout out the area." She said. "Maybe there could be a safer place to stay."

"Hilary, get Jamie, Louise and Kai and tell them what we're doing. Tala should stay with Mariah, we can't leave her alone." Hilary nodded and walked away. Mayla crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your keeping something back." Jasmine said, dropping her voice.

Mayla looked at her. "I didn't want to scare Hilary." She said. "But those people would've killed Mariah if Louise and I hadn't shown up. They are waiting for something and they want it bad."

Jasmine looked over at Mariah, sitting with Tala who was giving her a foot rub. "Do you think it's the baby?" She asked.

Mayla stared at Mariah, frowning. "I don't know."

/

Fifteen minutes later, Kai, Louise, Hilary, Jamie, Mayla and Jasmine were walking off into the jungle. "Is it me or is it getting thicker?" Jamie asked. They had covered a lot of distance so far and the further they walked, the more trees and bushes there was. "Man! There's so much b-!" Out of no where a black figure dropped from a tree and kicked Jamie forward in the back.

"Jamie!" Hilary yelled, dodging another's kick to the head. Mayla punched one in the face and then kicked one in the stomach.

"Scheiße!" Louise cursed as she was caught behind underneath the shoulders. She struggled to get out of it's grip. Another came towards her from the front, she raised her legs and kicked it. "auf welchem Gehen? sind wir erhalten wieder angegriffen!" Mayla snapped one's neck.

"I don't know what you are saying!" Jamie said before she was thrown into a tree. Hilary punched one in the nose. Kai knocked one to the ground and kicked it in the face. Mayla punched one, knocking it to the ground to, she grabbed one of it's leg, twisted it, and threw it into a tree. Mayla quickly turned around and punched another one in the face, before kicking another one.

"They just keep coming!" Hilary said as she kicked one in the shin then punched another. Mayla fell to the ground. Five of them kicked her. Mayla caught one foot, sent it backwards, she hopped back up. The black figures all ran away.

Hilary went over to Jamie. "Are you okay?" Hilary asked her.

"I'll be fine. My ribs hurt a lot."

Louise looked around. "I wonder what those things were."

Mayla looked around. "This could have been a diversion to get us out of the way." They all looked at each other.

"MARIAH!" Hilary yelled, sprinting off. Kai, followed her. Louise helped Jamie up. They all ran back towards camp. They stopped. No sign of Mariah or Tala. "Where's Mariah and Tala?" Hilary asked Kenny

"I just saw them walk past. About five minutes on the beach." He replied.

"Which way?" He pointed south. They took off again.

"MARIAH? TALA!" Hilary yelled.

"There" Kai pointed. There on the cliff's edge, where Louise and Mayla had been, was Mariah standing with Tala right behind her.

Louise collapsed to the sand, panting. "Haven't ran that fast ever!" she said between breaths.

Hilary dropped next to her. "I know." Mayla stood there, breathing normally.

"We were lucky. They didn't have any weapons and Mariah wasn't taken. It could have been easily a diversion." Jamie said.

"Lucky. Very lucky" Said Hilary.

/

Mayla sat alone on the beach. The full moon shone so bright it looked like a pure white colour.

Hilary sat down next to her. "You're a really good fighter" She said.

Mayla looked at her. "Thank-you." She said.

"How long have you been practising?"

"Since I was 5. I have a few black belts." She turned her head back towards the beach.

"How many?"

"About four, five. I lost count."

"Wow. Does anybody else in your team do martial arts?"

"Jasmine has a black belt in Karate. She's going her her brown in Tae kwon do."

"Can you teach me?" Hilary asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Teach you what?" Mayla asked her, looking at her.

"You know, martial arts. What if I am alone, and someone comes and attacks me?" Hilary asked. "Or I'm left here with Mariah. I can't defend us."

Mayla's eyebrows narrowed for a moment before she turned back to the ocean. "I will." She said.

Hilary stared at her for a moment before following her gaze. "Thank you."


	15. A Hole in the World

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Fifteen: A Hole in the World

/

_July 2003_

_Westminster, England_

"Hey! I'm home!" 11 year-old Marie Trumani called as she entered through the front door. She dropped her school bag and kicked off her shoes. "Anybody home?" She traipsed up the stairs, making her way along the hallway, passing her own room to the last one on the left. She opened the door. "How are you? Noticed you didn't even make it down the stairs today." She said, looking at the little ball, huddled in the middle of the bed.

"I don't feel well." Mayla responded in a tiny voice, almost completely hidden by her accent.

Marie sighed. "You can't spend the rest of your life in your bed, hiding away from the world, you know" Marie said, as she walked across the room and laid next to her. Marie heard sobs. "Shhhh it'll be okay." She wrapped her arm around Mayla. "I promise"

/

"How am I meant to break a piece of wood this size?" Hilary asked, staring at the piece of wood in front of her. "It's like a cube of ice you see in pictures of igloos."

Mayla and Jasmine stared at her. "Well you break it with your fist." Jasmine said. "By punching it."

"I got that. You did notice me yesterday, right? I suck at punching."

"You believe you can't do it." Jasmine said leaning against the tree. "Right?" She asked. Hilary shook her head. "Try"

Hilary looked between Mayla and the piece of wood. She raised her fist, and brought it back down, breaking the log. "Oh my god! I did it!" She exclaimed. _'Knew something was up….' _Mayla thought.

"You did it" Said Jasmine. Jasmine looked at Mayla.

Mayla looked back. "Punch Jasmine."

Hilary looked at Mayla. "What!"

"Do it." Hilary looked at Jasmine who had moved off the tree to right in front of Hilary. Hilary punched Jasmine right in the jaw.

"Jasmine, Did that hurt?" Mayla asked.

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. "Kind of. But this will hurt more." Jasmine punched Hilary in the cheek, sending her to the ground.

Hilary groaned. "Ouch" she said, sitting up, clutching her cheek. "It did hurt."

Jasmine looked down. "Do you want see something cool?" She whispered, smirking. She charged at Mayla, throwing a punch, which ended up being blocked. Mayla threw her own punch. Jasmine ducked and swung her leg, only to be caught by Mayla who threw her backwards. Jasmine landed several feet away.

"You guys are totally awesome!" Hilary exclaimed.

Jasmine and Mayla looked at her.

/

_March 2008_

"Hey, are you okay?" Tyson asked, leaning down towards the small, frail girl who sat on the park bench in front of him.

She looked up at him through her dark hair. "I'm okay" She said, avoiding his eyes.

Tyson smiled and sat down next to her. "I'm Tyson Granger." He said. "And you are?"

/

"Planning on sneaking up on me?" Mariah asked with a smile on her face.

Tala groaned. "I was but then you caught me. Again." He said as she turned to face him.

"I guess your not a good sneak then, h-" Tala caught her mid-sentence, by kissing her on the lips. After a second, she closed her eyes as she began to kiss him back.

/

Hilary sat in front of Mayla. "Your taking your time. Are you sure you can do it?" Hilary asked her.

"I'm sure."

"I thought you were… stuck."

Mariah came over towards them with a big smile on her face. "Guess what?" She asked excitedly.

"You just came back from making out with Tala?" Hilary asked, looking up to Mariah.

Mariah's smile dropped a bit. "Well… yes."

"Finally." said Hilary.

Mariah sat down next to Mayla, sighing. "What you guys up to?" She asked.

"I asked Mayla to braid my hair since apparently she's the only one here who can."

"Your missing an earring. In your right ear." Mayla said.

"Huh!" Hilary felt her ear. "Oh great."

"Where do you think you lost it?" Mariah asked.

"Probably back where we were training this morning." Hilary said, checking the other one, making sure it still was there. "I should go see if it's still there." She said, standing up.

"I'll come with you." Mayla said, getting up as well. She looked down at Mariah. "You are not allowed to go." She said.

Mariah shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, boss." She said, mockingly., saluting Mayla.

Mayla and Hilary walked towards the edge of the clearing. "Where are you guys going?" Marie asked, standing behind them.

Hilary turned around. "To look for my earring. You want to come?" She asked.

Marie nodded. "Yeah, I'll come."

/

"So you think you dropped it around about here?" Asked Marie as she stared intently at the ground.

"Yeah, I think so." Hilary responded. "I need to find it. I only just got it pierced."

"How long ago?"

"About 3 weeks before the plane crash."

"What does it look like?" Mayla asked, interrupting.

"Silver, with a small white diamond."

Mayla crouched down to the ground and picked up the earring. "Got it."

Hilary ran over towards her. "Thank-you!" She popped it back into it's hole. A twig nearby snapped. Hilary and Mayla looked at each other.

"Guys, it's raining again!" Marie said, looking at the tree tops.

"You wouldn't g-!" Mayla was knocked to the ground and then dragged backwards.

"Mayl-!" Hilary also too got knocked down, and was dragged backwards.

"Hey!" Marie shouted. "Guys! Mayla! Hilary! Where did you go?" Marie shouted, spinning around in a circle. Her lip trembled slightly as she realised she was in trouble. "What ever you are, I'm not afr-!" A arrow shot out of the trees and pierced the spot right between her eyes. Marie dropped to the ground.


	16. Porcelain

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Fifteen: A Hole in the World

***

_July 2003_

_Westminster, England_

"Hey! I'm home!" 11 year-old Marie said as she entered through the front door. She dropped her school bag and kicked off her shoes. "Anybody home?" She traipsed up the stairs, making her way along the hallway, passing her own room to the last one on the left. She opened the door. "How are you? Noticed you didn't even make it down the stairs today."

She looked at the little ball, huddled in the bed.

"I don't feel well." Mayla responded, her voice tiny, her accent still fully Russian.

Marie sighed. "You can't spend the rest of your life in your bed, hiding away from the world, you know" Marie said, as she walked across the room and lied next to her.

"I know."

Marie heard sobs. "Shhhh it'll be okay" She wrapped her arm around Mayla. "I promise"

***

"And how am I meant to break a piece of wood the size of a… couple of bricks placed together?" Hilary asked, staring at the piece of wood in front of her.

"Well you break it with your fist" Mayla responded.

"I got that. You did notice me yesterday, right? I suck at punching."

"You believe you can't do it." Jasmine said from her spot, leaning against the tree. "Right?" She asked. Hilary shook her head. "Try"

Hilary looked between Mayla and the log. She raised her fist, and brought it back down, breaking the log. "Oh my god! I did it!" She exclaimed. _'Knew something was up….' _Mayla thought.

"You did it" Said Jasmine. Jasmine looked at Mayla.

Mayla looked back. "Punch Jasmine."

Hilary looked at Mayla. "What!"

"Do it." Hilary looked at Jasmine who had moved off the tree to right in front of Hilary. Hilary punched Jasmine right in the jaw.

"Jasmine, Did that hurt?" Mayla asked.

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. "Kind of. But this will hurt more." Jasmine punched Hilary in the cheek, sending her to the ground.

Hilary groaned. "Ouch" she said, sitting up, clutching her cheek. "It did hurt."

Jasmine looked down. "Do you want see something cool?" She whispered, smirking. She charged at Mayla, throwing a punch, which ended up being blocked. Mayla threw her own punch. Jasmine ducked and swung her leg, only to be caught by Mayla who threw her backwards. Jasmine landed several feet away.

"You guys are totally awesome!" Hilary exclaimed.

Jasmine and Mayla looked at her. "I know" Mayla said as she walked away.

***

_March 2007_

"Hey, are you okay?" Tyson asked, leaning down towards the small, pale and frail girl who sat on the park bench in front of him.

Mayla looked up. "I'm okay" She said, giving him a small, slight smile.

Tyson smiled and sat down next to her.

***

"Planning on sneaking up on me?" Mariah asked, smirking to herself.

Tala groaned. "I was but then you caught me. Again." He said as she turned to face him. "I guess your not a good sneak then, h-" Tala caught her mid-sentence, by kissing her on the lips. After a second, she closed her eyes as she began to kiss him back.

***

Hilary sat in front of Mayla. "Your taking your time. Are you sure you can do it?" Hilary asked her.

"I'm sure."

"I thought you were… stuck" Mariah came over, with a big smile on her face.

"Guess what?" She asked excitedly.

"You just came back from making out with Tala?" Mayla asked, looking up to Mariah. Mariah's smile dropped a bit. "Well… yes."

"Finally." said Hilary.

Mariah sat down next to Mayla, sighing. "What you guys up to?" She asked.

"Braiding Hilary's hair." Mayla looked at Hilary's ears. "Your missing an earring. In your right ear"

"Huh!" Hilary felt her ear. "Oh great."

"Where do you think you lost it?" Mariah asked.

"Properly back where you were training me this morning, Mayla." Hilary said, checking the other one.

***

"So you think you dropped it around, about here?" Asked Marie as she stared intently at the ground.

"Yeah, I think so." Hilary responded. "I need to find it. I only just got it pierced."

"How long ago?"

"About 3 weeks before the plane crash."

"What does it look like?" Mayla asked, interrupting.

"Silver, with a small white diamond."

Mayla crouched down to the ground and picked up the earring. "Got it."

Hilary ran over towards her. "Thank-you!" She popped it back into it's hole. A twig nearby snapped. Hilary and Mayla looked at each other.

"Guys, it's raining again!" Marie said, looking at the tree tops.

"You wouldn't g-!" Mayla was knocked to the ground and then dragged backwards.

"Mayl-!" Hilary also too got knocked down, and was dragged backwards.

"Hey!" Marie shouted. "Guys! Mayla! What ever you are I'm not af-" A arrow shot out of the trees and pierced the spot right between her eyes. Marie dropped to the ground, lifeless.

***


	17. Tyson

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Seventeen: Tyson

***

_April 2007_

_Westminster, England_

Mayla carried the empty glass of orange juice back into the kitchen. She heard a creak from the next room. She stopped. Another creak, right from behind her. The glass smashed onto the floor, as she whirled around and her fist connect with the assailant. "A ninja?" She asked. It came at her again, punched her in the jaw, sending her, scraping over the cook top, onto the ground. She groaned. Footsteps came closer.

"Mayla?" They asked.

"Tyson?"

"Mayla! Are you okay?" He rushed over. He helped her sit up.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" He asked as he helped her to stand up.

"A ninja attacked me." She exited the kitchen.

Tyson followed her. "A ninja?!"

"Yes, a ninja… they usually don't hang around here."

"Duh." Tyson lifted her up the few last steps.

"I'm serious. I don't make up shit." Tyson looked at her. " I don't know why though." Tyson opened her bedroom door. "Do you have a first aid kit?" He asked, sitting her on the bed.

Mayla nodded. "In the bathroom." He grabbed it and sat down next to her. She pulled off her shirt, to show a nasty graze on the middle of her back.

"Ouch" He comment as he wiped some blood away. He noticed a gash on the right shoulder blade. "How did you do that?" He asked, cleaning it up.

"I don't know." Tyson eyed her. A few moments passed. "Can you please stop staring at me?" Mayla asked.

Tyson blinked. She was standing right in front of him. Tyson jerked back in surprise. "How did you do that?!" He exclaimed.

"Magic. But of course, you were kind of spaced out. Can't keep your eyes of my body can't you?" She asked, moving closer. "Don't you just want to touch me?" She asked him.

***

Mayla stood alone, in front of a tree. If glares could burn, the tree would be in cinders by now. She still hadn't gotten changed, though new clothes and shoes were at her feet. She looked down. A black, short-sleeved dress, black thigh-high stockings and a pair of black Mary-Jane's were in a pile. Her right foot had a long, thin cut going from right to left. There was a mark on her thigh, that she had just noticed. A line. With four numbers on it. 14, 05, 18, 21. She pulled on the stockings and shoes. Just as she pulled on the dress, a twig snapped from in front. Some leaves crunched. Mayla pressed her back against the tree. More leaves crunched. _'Vengeance is a bitch' _She thought. The footstep was right behind her. She threw out her right fist, hitting the 'thing' somewhere hard. It grabbed her wrist, pulling her out from behind the tree. "Mayla?" It asked.

Mayla opened her eyes. There, in front of her, was Tyson. Mayla stood there, shocked. "Are you real?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

Tyson gave her a look. "Last time I checked, I was."

"I was just checking."

Tyson pulled her into a hug. She rested her head against his chest. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Cause you're a little more paler than usual."

Mayla smiled into his chest. The smile quickly disappeared. "Marie's dead." She said, softly.

Tyson looked down. "What?"

"Someone killed her with an arrow. Right between the eyes." Mayla pulled away. Everyone keeps asking if I am okay. And I'm okay."

"Someone killed her? I'm sorry." He stood over a foot taller than her.

Mayla waved him off. "It was properly the same people who took Mariah. I mean Women."

"Women? Took Mariah?" He asked, as Mayla turned away.

"Yes. I fought them. I'll take you back to camp." She walked away.

Tyson rushed after her. "Camp? You've seen others?"

"Hilary, Mariah, Tala, Kai, Jamie, Alicia, Jasmine, Louise, Kenny, Emily and Eddy. Me." Tyson stopped her, and spun her around. "Are you really okay?" He asked. Lavender met chocolate brown.

She took a step closer. She had to tilt her head up so high to look him in his eyes. "Do I look okay to you?" She sneered.  
"Not really actually. Why are you pushing people away again?"

Mayla stood on a stick and snapped it. "I'm not pushing anyone away" She moved so close, their noses were almost touching. Mayla smiled and pulled away. "Why would I do that?" She asked and walked away.

Tyson watched her for a second, Muttered "shit" and followed her. "Does anyone know where we are?"

"No. All I know is that we're on an island, there's an incredible amount of trees and foot-ninja's like to attack us and creepy cloaked women like to attack and drag away pregnant woman."

"What are fo- Whose pregnant?"

"Mariah. The father's Rei. He's dead."

"Rei's dead?"

"He died on impact. Marie is going to buried next to him." Tyson heard voices. Hilary looked up, her eyes widen, seeing Tyson.

"Look who I brought back." Mayla said.

"Oh my god! Tyson!" She screamed as she ran over to him, hugging him. She turned to Mayla.

"Are you ready?" Jamie said, sneakily coming next to Hilary.

"Don't do that! Yes, we are."

"Well, I only learn from the professional." she said, giving Mayla a small smile. But Mayla wasn't paying attention, instead she was staring at the ocean.

***

Eddy, Emily, Kenny, Alicia, Jasmine, Louise, Jamie, Kai, Hilary, Mariah, Tala, Mayla and Tyson stood around Marie's grave. Marie laded 6 feet into the ground.

"Do you want to say something?" Tala asked Mayla.

"Marie Macey Trumani was my sister. I'm going to be honest. I hated her. The fact is, she died. Get over it. Because, we're going to find the son-of-bitches who did it." Everyone looked at her.

"Are you serious?" Hilary asked her.

"Not everybody is coming. Mariah, Emily and Kenny will stay behind. Everybody else, get ready. 10 minutes, we leave." She gave them all one final look, and walked away, managing not break or step on one leaf.

"How did she do that?" Emily asked, watching Mayla walking away.

Louise looked around. "Does this mean I have to go?" She asked. They looked at her. "I guess that means I'm going then. But what if we run into more foot-ninja's?!"

Jamie pulled a face. "What if I get thrown into a tree again?" She wailed.

Tyson looked at them oddly. "You got thrown into a tree?" He asked.

Jamie looked at him. "Yep, last time we fought them."

"Last time? How many did you fight exactly?"

"About 70" Replied Hilary, calmly.

"70?"

***

A High-way, that seems to go on forever. Deserted, expect for two girls. One tall, pale, with short midnight blue hair and pricing gold eyes. The other, short with long raven hair and lavender eyes. Her skin was white as paper. She looked up to the taller one. "Hatuko, what am I meant to do now?" She asked.

'Hatuko' looked straight ahead still. "Do your best. What you know."

"But I don't know what I meant to know anymore."

"It will all come clear in time."

"But…what if I end up like Marie?" The shorter one asked.

"You won't" 'Hatuko' answered.

"How do you know that?" She exclaimed.

'Hatuko' looked down. "I'll always protect you, Mayla."

***


	18. Normal Again

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Eighteen: Normal, Again.

***

Jasmine punched the ninja in the jaw. A second one punched her in the jaw, sending her to the ground.

"Their getting stronger!" Exclaimed Louise as she stabbed one in the stomach. "Gerechter Würfel!" She stabbed another one. Jasmine rolled over onto her stomach, narrowly missing one ninja hitting her with a pole. She swung her leg, catching three of them around the ankle.

"Run!" She heard Hilary yell. Louise pulled Jasmine off the ground, and they followed Max. They ran for a few minutes, until they realized the ninja's weren't after them.

"Okay…. How did they know we were coming?" Jamie asked, out of breath.

Kai looked around. "Why would they just stop?" He asked.

"Maybe somebody is watching us." Mayla said, inspecting the nearest trees, expecting to find a video camera.

"So, you mean someone else, is on this island?" Eddy asked.

"So many questions and no answers. We're going to get no where."

***

"Ma'am?" A man in a white lab coat asked the lady with blonde hair.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"The report has arrived" He handed her a black folder.

"Oh, thank-you." She turned back to her desk. "You can leave now." She sighed, and opened the folder. A stack of photos laid onto a pile of paper. She stared at the top photo.

"Mayla Trumani. Age 16- well not in there. That's when she was 12. Such a pretty little girl."

The lady jumped at the voice from behind. She turned quickly in her chair, to see a tall man standing right there. "Oh, you startled me, sir." She said, clutching her heart. "Mayla? You mean, that's her?" She asked, looking back down at the photo of a very pale, pin-straight haired, non-smiling Mayla wearing a grey pinafore school dress over a white collared shirt. "Yes." He moved the picture of Mayla off the pile to reveal a picture of Hilary from when she was 12. "Hilary Tachibana."

The lady looked from the man, to the picture of Hilary then to Mayla. "May I ask… how are they related?"

He smiled. "This boy." He rummaged through the pile. A picture of Kai stared coldly up at the lady.

***

_June 2007_

_Westminster, England_

Jamie stared. She was having a battle with her notepad. She had written one sentence. Six words on contemporised British art. She look around. She had the slightest feeling that someone was watching. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Mayla? Could you come over for a while? Thanks." She hung up and turned her head towards the window behind her. She noticed the bush move. She stared for a second and the turned back quickly and gulped. _'Mayla you better come quick' _She thought. She jumped in shock when she heard a noise behind. She reached underneath the couch and felted around and until she felt the shape of her katana, a present from Mayla. She pulled it out, just as a dozen rocks went through the window. "Shit!" She yelled as she went forward, landing on top of the coffee table. She groaned after a second, and pushed herself up, she dodged another set of rocks and ran into the hallway. Glass crushed underneath footsteps, then the front door was kicked open. Jamie saw Mayla out of the corner of her eye.

"Jamie?" Mayla called out.

"I'm okay" Jamie replied back. She heard footsteps, then a scuffle and something land outside.

Mayla walked over to her. "There was only one" Mayla said following her back into the lounge room. Glass was everywhere along with rocks and broken things that had fallen off the wall. "But I think there was more outside."

Jamie grabbed a broom and dustpan from the kitchen, she passed Mayla handing her the dustpan. She noticed that Mayla was wearing a coat that seemed a little too big for her though it was summer. "Aren't you hot?" She asked as she began to sweep up the glass. Mayla shrugged. "Not really." "At least it's not that late, I can still call someone to come and fix this tomorrow morning."

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight?" Mayla asked, sweeping the glass into the dustpan.

"If it's all right with your mother."

"I think she might welcome it, you know, the whole thing with Marie going away."

"How long is she staying with your aunt's?" Jamie asked as she put the broom and dustpan back.

"I don't know how long for this time"

***

Jamie looked around. Louise was leading the gang. Eddy walked beside her, complaining non-stop about everything. "-And these freaking bushes! Why couldn't we just stay-"

"Just stop!" Louise exclaimed, interrupting him. "Just shut the fuck up!" Eddy stopped. Mayla brushed past him. "She's right, shut the fuck up."

Eddy glared at Mayla's back. "Bitch" He muttered. Everyone had heard him though.

Mayla stopped and turned around. "Do you want to say that again?" She asked, taking a step forward.

"Guys! You should see this!" They heard Louise yell. They rushed over to her.

"What?" Hilary asked. Louise pushed back some bushes. Everyone eyes went wide. "Oh my god."

***


	19. Another Day

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Nineteen: Another Day

***

"Mein gott" Louise muttered underneath her breath. Hilary took a step forward, to get a better look. There was a statue, in the middle of a flied. It was of a woman, wearing some kind of Egyptian dress with a pole behind her that snakes crawled up it until the top where three arrow shaped lines pointed to the sky.

"Okay, I am even more creeped out now." Jamie said, staring at it.

Eddy started complaining again. Mayla scowled for a moment, then within a flash, kicked him into a tree. He sank to the ground, unconscious. "Finally, he shut's up." She said.

A arrow landed in a tree, just seconds after Tala had moved his head. Hilary turned back around and ran. Louise passed her, and then she took a left. Hilary looked behind. A lot of ninjas were coming their way. "AH!" Hilary screamed, as she took off after Louise. Louise had pulled her into a little hiding spot. They watched as the ninjas went right by them. "Thanks" Hilary said, looking up and noticing that Louise had a nasty-looking cut on her cheek. A twig snapped behind and Hilary swirled around.

"You two." Mayla said. "Let's go." Hilary and Louise began to follow her, pushing a bush out of their way.

***

Two suitcases sat in front of the large stomach of Mariah.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as she sat down next to her.

"Trying to work out who owns these." Mariah replied, as she unzipped the lid of one. "Definitely a chick owns this one." She started to rummage through it.

"There's a lot of black. Mayla's?" Emily suggested.

Mariah shook her head. "She already has her's." She replied as she pulled out a silver box. "Hm." She opened it. "Bingo! Photo's!" She picked one up.

"Wow, she's pretty." Emily commented. A lady with long, white hair wearing a short flowered dress, smiled at them. "She looks familiar."

Mariah picked up the next one. A little girl with long, white pig-tails smiled at them. "No wonder. That's Louise." They looked at each other. "That means, that's her mother!"

***

"What are we going to do now?" Louise asked, as they walked through the jungle.

"Find the others." Mayla replied, not turning around.

"Das ist hoffnungslos" Louise muttered under her breath. "Groß! Jetzt bin ich auf der Insel verloren, daß ich auf wie einem Dummkopf herum gehen gehaftet werde und warte, durch jene creepy ninjas angegriffen zu werden!"

"Why don't we just go back to Mariah?" Hilary asked.

Mayla stopped, causing Hilary to almost topple over her. "Shut up." Hilary looked around "Somebody is watching us."

***

"Là où est Mayla quand vous avez besoin d'elle?" Jamie groaned in French as she followed Kai, Max, Eddy, Tyson and Jasmine.

"What did you say?" Tyson asked her.

"Where is Mayla when you need her." Jamie looked at him, eyebrow raised. "I know about you two." She whispered into his ear. Tyson went red in the cheeks. Jamie chuckled. "You think I am going to tell somebody."

"Would you?" He asked.

"Pfft. Yeah right. One, Mayla would kill me." Their heads turned when they heard snapping of twigs near them.

***

"Did that just sound like, Jamie?" Louise asked in Hilary's ear. Hilary sighed. Mayla took off towards the talking sounds. Hilary looked at Louise and began followed her. Someone screamed and Hilary and Louise began to ran towards it.

There was the others with Mayla, standing right in front of Jamie who looked like she had just been almost hit with a car. "Do. Not. Do . That. Ever. Again" She said between breaths. "Mère de seigneur." She breathed when she took a step backwards. A faint ticking noise could be heard during the silence.

"Do you guys hear that?" Hilary asked. Everyone looked around for a second.

"Guys…" Tala said. Everyone looked at him. He pointed towards a tree. "Bomb."

***


	20. Out of Mind, Out of Sight

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Twenty: Out of Mind, Out of Sight.

***

"What do we do?!" Jamie asked.

Mayla held out her arm. "Don't move." She said.

"I think we shouldn't move all at once." Kai said, looking at Hilary. Hilary looked back at him. "Hilary, move now."

Hilary screwed up her face. "No! I'm the furtherest away! Tala, should move!"

Tala shook his head. "No, Mayla should! She's equally as close!"

"Hilary, move now, or I'll come over there and move you myself" Mayla said coldly.

"Fine!" Hilary responded angrily. She looked at the ground, shaking slightly, she took three steps backwards. "Someone else." Mayla boldly stepped back two meters. She glared at Tala to move. He took three steps to his left, before an explosion from the tree, sent them backwards.

***

_May 2007_

_Westminster, England_

Tyson watched Mayla as she exited the front door of her school. Easily found in the crowd of girls, he watched her pull off her jumper and try and shove it in her back-pack while also carrying a sketch-book. He laughed as she struggled with it. She gave up, deciding to carry it. He studied her. She wasn't like the other girls, her uniform hung off her, even though it was properly the smallest you could get it. The others wore knee-hi socks, Mayla wore black stockings. Just as she passed him, he stepped into line with her. "What's up today?" He asked. She looked up to him. "Going home." Tyson watched her walk for a second, before snatching the back-pack off her back. "Hey!" He snatched the jumper and stuffed into the back-pack.

"I got it. Anything for a lady."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Anything?" She asked, smirking.

"We are already going for something to eat. Cause I'm hungry."

***

Hilary, Jamie and Jasmine had been slammed into trees, Alicia had been thrown into Eddy, Tala flew into a bush, Kai had landed at the edge of a trunk of a tree, Louise landed on to the ground and Mayla had been sent the furtherest away, getting sent back several meters, straight into a tree. Hilary groaned as she awoke, she opened her eyes. She felt the same way as she had felt when she first woke up from the plane crash. She looked around. Everything was blackened, even her clothes. She could see Jasmine and Jamie near by her. She shakily got up, leaning against the tree she had slammed into. She saw Kai to her left, gasping, she hobbled to him. "Kai! Wake up!" She shook him. She felt him shift.

"Hilary?" He asked her.

"I'm here."

He groaned, and sat up. "The bomb went off." He wiped his eyes. "Did anybody… die?" Hilary realized that she hadn't thought of that. "I don't know, I'll check." She stood up, and noticed Louise sitting up. "Louise! Are you okay?" Hilary rushed over to the white haired girl. Louise had a nasty cut across her forehead and she seemed to be clutching her right side.

"I think I broke a rib landing on this stupid rock." She lifted her white tank top up to reveal a purple-blue bruise already coming through.

"Will you be okay?" Hilary asked.

Louise nodded. "No fighting ninja's for a while." She joked. Hilary left her to go to Mayla who out of all of them, hadn't moved or made a noise. Hilary kneeled down next to her. Jamie made her way over. "Is she wake yet?" She asked. Hilary shook her head. Hilary turned over Mayla, so that she was on her back. She too had a cut on her forehead, a couple of scratches on her cheeks and something seemed to be poking out of her arm.

Jamie felt her wrist. "There's a pulse and it seems that she's breathing alright."

"Mayla?" Hilary asked. She looked at Jamie. "What would wake up Mayla?"

"Well,… I.. don't really know. What about yelling in her ear?" Jamie said, raising her eyebrow.

Hilary looked at her then at Mayla. "If she kills me, I am blaming you." Hilary took a deep breath, and screamed right into Mayla's ear. She didn't wake-up. "I am amazed. Not even a flinch." She said, startled.

"I am too. That was shocking scream though."

Hilary shot her a look. "What if I screamed any louder and the ninja's came? Then we would be in big shit."

Jamie thought for a second. "Your totally right."

***

_August, 2007_

_China_

"Mariah, sweetie!" Mariah heard her mother yell out to her.

"Yes?" She called back.

"Could you please get me some firewood, please?"

Mariah nodded her head. "All right!" Mariah hopped off the wooden log and began to walk towards the edge of the forest where firewood was. Mariah stood in front of the fire wood and looked up to the sky and touched her stomach, she smiled.

***

Hilary sat over Mayla, who was still out. It was the next day, and some had slept and other kept guard. Hilary had watched over Mayla all night. Mayla groaned and stirred in her sleep. "Mayla?" Hilary asked.

Mayla's eyes shot open and looked at her. "Hilary, did the bomb go off?" She asked.

Hilary grimaced. "Yes it did. But nobody was seriously injured or anything."

Mayla sighed and sat up. She noticed a stick poking out of her right arm. "Did the ninja's come at all?" She asked as she pulled the stick out of her arm.

Hilary pulled a face of shock. "No! Didn't that hurt?" She exclaimed.

Mayla shrugged. "Not really. Help me up." Hilary pulled her up. She walked over to the others. "I think we should move."

Eddy groaned. "What if there is another bomb?" He asked.

Mayla looked at him. "Next time there is, I'll use you as my personal human shield." Hilary raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"I agree. What if the ninja's come? We need to keep moving." Tala said, wiping his hands on his pants.

"What is they come? Is that all you people think about?" Eddy asked him.

"Shut up Eddy!" Max said, standing up. "We should move. We are right next to where the bomb exploded." "They surely had to have heard that." Jamie said.

"Come on, let's go" Hilary said.

"Which way?" asked Tala.

"Back the way Louise, Hilary and I came. We should be able to get back to the original way we were going." Mayla said.

"And run into that fucking statue?" Eddy said, standing in front of Mayla. He toward over her.

"We aren't going back to the statue. We're going to the other side. Have you got any plans?" She asked him.

"How about this one? Let's go back to the beach. It's more safer there!"

"Oh yes, the beach is an excellent place. For hiding."

Eddy went red in the cheeks. "It's better than here! In the middle of some fucking jungle where ninja's chase you and you almost get blown up, by a bomb!" He yelled at her.

"My sister died, less than 200 yards away from the beach. That's real fucking safe!" Eddy didn't have anything else to say. He took a step back. "Didn't think you would have the guts to do anything" She turned to the others. "Let's go."

***

Mariah stood on the cliff. She had finally gotten away from Kenny and Emily's supervision. The cool afternoon breeze made her hair blow around her. Her huge stomach stood out from her tiny body. She looked up to the sky, the sun was setting, and orange streak went right across. She held her stomach. And smiled.

***


	21. Unheard

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Twenty One:

Unheard.

"We can't afford to just stay here!" Jamie said.

"Well I'm not moving!" Eddy replied haughtily.

Jamie glared at him. "Mayla has already told you what's happening. If your not happy, piss off!"

"We've been walking for hours. We haven't even reached where we were yesterday!"

"Doesn't mean that we can't keep going?! Doesn't it? Or do you like failing?" She asked, sending him a cold glare. They had been walking for about 5 hours straight and still hadn't found anything that seemed familiar, not a tree or path.

Eddy had complained that he wanted to stop or go back to the beach and Jamie, this time decided to fight him. Eddy took a step closer to her. He glared at her in the eyes, then slapped her across the face. Jamie's right hand made to her cheek. "Bitch." He sneered. Jasmine punched him in the jaw and Hilary kicked him in the shins. They glared at him. He was about to retaliate, but Mayla punched him, sending him backwards into a tree. "Try that again, and you'll be ninja food." Eddy glared at her. "I'm serious."

Hilary turned to Jamie. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Jamie nodded. "Thanks." She said, giving Hilary a small smile. "Let's keep going."

"We could still get a couple of hours of sunlight" Jasmine said, taking the lead with Mayla and Louise.

"Nice kick" Hilary heard Kai say in her ear.

"Thanks." She replied. She watched the other for a second. "Do you think Mayla's grown?" She asked quietly to Jamie and Kai.

Jamie peered at Mayla. "Well, she's definitely not four foot seven anymore."

"She was only four foot seven?" Kai asked.

Jamie nodded. "She's the shortest person I know but the strongest."

***

_July, 2007_

_Tokyo, Japan_

"We could get caught!" Hilary said as her white sundress clung to her sweat covered body.

"It's not my fault you're the one who wanted to go out in the middle of the day when it's over 30 degrees" Kai retorted.

Hilary laughed. "Aw, poor baby Kai handle the heat cause he loves the cold!" She taunted.

"I'll show you handling!" He ticked her stomach.

"Stop! Stop!" She said between laughing. "Okay, you can handle the heat!"

"You are sweaty though" He said, wiping her forehead.

She giggled. "I thought that's the way you like me" She smirked.

Kai gave her one of his rare smiles. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled. "I know." She kissed his lips. "I love you too."

***

"Sir? Shouldn't we wait for Ms. Mishta?" A lady with her black hair pulled into a ponytail asked the man with black hair.

"Ms. Mishta won't be here for the meeting. Let's start." He said, turning towards the other men sitting at the long oval table. "Gentlemen, may we begin?" He asked, taking a seat at the end.

"Katsumura, how long until you capture them?" One man asked, leaning so forward, that his fat could've spilled out of his pants.

"They are all most in range of the snipers. I would say another 2 or 3 hours."

"Are you sure that subject, 00000926, Mayla Trumani, is with the group?" Asked another.

"Yes, we are quite sure. She is in fact leading the group towards us."

Another man leaned forward, checking his notes. "She's killed roughly eighty-nine ninja's. Are you sure you can handle her when you are going to capture her?"

"We can capture her without resorting to killing her. There will be a specific way to capture."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Katsumura nodded. "We are. She has been captured before you know."

"Where is Ms. Mishta?"

"She is currently busy right now and can't make it. Anymore questions?" Katsumura stood up. "Good day gentlemen" He walked out of the meeting room. "Josephine, make sure that the snipers are ready in place in an hour?"

"In an hour? But sir, they would at least be two hours away on foot!"

Katsumura stopped. "Josephine, I am trusting you to do your job. Do it." He strode away.

"Yes sir" She muttered and walked back the other way. She slide her card into the slot. The door opened. "Ms. Mishta? Ivania?" She looked at the desks in front of her. One computer screen had a line of blood going to the keyboard. Josephine moved forward towards it. Papers loitered all round it and on the ground. The computer screen said 'Mayla Trumani, Hilary Tachibana, Kai Hiwatari, Jamie Sato, Louise McIntosh, Jasmine Maher, Max Tate, Eddy Wheeler, Alicia Mason, Tyson Granger and Tala Valkov are currently seventeen kilometres away from our current position. Target is Mayla Trumani, subject 00000926, to conduct operation K.N for project I.O.'

***

"Sir, they are about five minutes from the snipers. Should we continue?" Katsumura asked into the phone.

'_It's best if we get them right now, otherwise we will waste another opportunity. You understand, Katsumura?' _A voice replied to him.

"I do Sir." He hung up the phone and pressed a button. "Josephine, send the snipers."

***

"I think we should stop soon." Hilary said, stretching her arms.

"The sun will set soon." Max said, looking at the tree tops.

"Yeah." Hilary replied. They shared a glance. "He's driving me insane." She whispered into his ear.

Max giggled. "Same." He whispered back. Jamie pointed at Eddy who had his back turned to the group. Max and Hilary nodded. Jamie smiled.

"We should stay here." Tala said, feeling a tree.

Kai stared at him. "Why are you feeling a tree?" He asked.

Tala stopped feeling the tree. "I want to know how sturdy it is so I can get those banana's." He pointed to some banana's up the tree.

Kai still looked at him. "Your weird." He muttered.

Louise handed her sword to Mayla. "You should have this. Your more useful with it." Mayla took it off her. "You just realized that?" She asked.

Louise pondered for a second. "Ja… I thought about who should get it more." She smiled. She lent down. "I hate him as much as you do." She whispered. She lent backwards, smirked and walked away. Mayla stared. And stared. She sighed.

***

"Sir?" A male voice came over the telecom. "We're ready and in position."

"Capture them." Katsumura responded, smiling to himself.

***

Hilary looked around. No ninja's. She peered around a tree. She stepped back in time, just as Mayla touched the back of her neck.

"What the…." She dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Mayla!"

***


	22. Divide

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter Twenty Two: Divide

***

Everyone stared at Mayla, who now lied unconscious on the ground. "Mayla?" Jamie asked rushing towards her. She turned her over. "Mayla! Wake up!" She exclaimed as she shook her.

"Jamie… I think she's been hit with a tranquilizer." Jasmine said, looking at the treetops. "There!" She pointed to a black figure in one of the treetops. The next second, Jasmine had ended up like Mayla. Ninja's rushed into the area.

"Ninjas!" Louise shouted. Kai punched on in the face and Tala kicked one in the stomach. "Oh, they just decided to attack us at the right time, didn't they? Knocking us down when two of our strongest are out thanks to fucking tranquilizers!" She rambled on about while knocking three down. She went to stab one, but it court her arm in mid action.

"No!" Hilary exclaimed as she watched the ninja turn Louise's sword on her and stab her in the left side of her stomach. Louise fell to the ground. She groaned in pain. The ninja charged at Hilary who stood there, shocked. The ninja lifted her up and threw her into a tree. She landed on the ground with a thud. She could not move unless she wanted to feel more pain. Alicia went to turn around, but a ninja made sure she did not. She snapped her neck. Jamie stood shocked. One of her friend's necks had just been snapped and the other two were just knocked out by tranquilizers. She stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do.

"Jamie, come on!" Max said, grabbing her arm. The next second a bullet went right through Max's right shoulder. "Shit!" He gasped in pain. Jamie landed on the ground. A tranquilizer had hit her. Kai looked at Tala, who looked back.

"What do we do now?" Tala asked.

Kai looked around. He ran over to Max, grabbed his untouched arm and pulled him up.

"We go now" He said, pulling him away with Tala following.

Eddy came out from behind the bushes. He looked around. "What the bloody hell happened here?" He asked himself. He saw something move up in the trees. Eddy landed on the ground, next to Louise with a bullet right in the middle of his forehead.

***

The phone rang. Josephine picked it up. "Yes? They have. Okay, send them to medical room 213 please." She turned towards Katsumura. "Sir they have been captured. However… urh… three have escaped."

"Who?" He asked.

Josephine twiddle her fingers. "Kai, Tala and Max. Max was shot in the right shoulder."

"And was anybody else seriously injured?"

Josephine gulped. "Louise was stabbed in the left of her stomach. Eddy and Alicia were killed. Nobody else was, sir."

"Those other two didn't need to be need anyway. Their lose isn't worrying."

***

_A long time ago_

_China _

Mariah watched Rei as he sat by the river with his head between his knee's, sniffling. She proudly marched over to him. "What's wrong Rei?" She asked.

Rei did not move. "Go away!" He said angrily.

Mariah crouched down in front of him. "Do you want to see a magic trick that will make you feel better?" She asked. Rei lifted up his head and nodded. "Close your eyes."

He did what she told him. He felt her breath near his own nose, and then something soft touch his lips. It took him ten seconds to work out what it was. He opened his eyes, and jerked back. "What was that for!" He exclaimed, wiping his mouth.

"See! I made you feel better!" Mariah said, sitting directly in front of him smiling.

Rei looked at her face for a moment. "I guess you did…" He muttered to himself.

***

Josephine stood near the doors of the white building, holding a red clipboard. The girls had been placed onto a gurney and were been rolled in. Mayla was first; she had been restrained and hooked up with an I.V.

"Where do we place her?" Asked on of the medic's asked her.

Josephine looked at her clipboard. "Room 147. Level four." She replied. Jasmine was next and was placed in room 112 on the same level, she too, was restrained. Jamie followed her, and was placed in room 318 on level two. Louise was sent to the medical room, where they patched her up. Hilary was placed in room 289 on level three. Josephine walked back to Katsumura's office. "Sir?" She asked as she knocked on his door.

"Enter." He replied.

Josephine stepped into the office. "They have been placed all in their rooms expect for Louise, who will be placed in there once she has been stabilized."

Katsumura spun around on his chair so he faced her. "How much blood has she lost?" He asked.

"Quiet a lot. That wound is straight through. She will be placed in room 301." She took a step forward. "Sir, make I ask a question?"

"Yes, Josephine."

"Why are Louise and Mayla placed in the same numbered room as they were in Biovolt?" She asked.

"I thought they might like that. You know, a token of niceness."

Josephine nodded. "What about Hilary? She is placed in the same room as Ivania. Wouldn't that be a complication?"

Katsumura stood up and walked over to Josephine, who step backwards so she ran into the bookshelf. "It's part of the plan, Josephine." He said softly. He moved even closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Don't you want to witness this?" He asked. Josephine gulped and nodded. "The world, becoming a different place?"

"Yes, sir." She felt his hands move up the side of her body.

He pulled away. "Good girl."

***

_Room 289_

Hilary groaned and opened her eyes to see a woman with blond hair kneeling over her. She bolted up and the woman moved backwards. "Who are you?" Hilary asked.

"Ivania Mishta. I'm not going to hurt you." Hilary noticed what she was wearing. A white lab coat over a grey pencil skirt and a lighter grey button blouse.

"Then why are you wearing a lab coat!" She asked, hopping off the bed that she had been placed on. Ivania looked at her then hesitated.

"I work here or I think I still work here."

"You work _here_?"

"I… am a scientist here. I found out what they were really doing and then I woke up here." Hilary sat back down on the bed. "What do they do here?" She asked.

"Research. It's supported by powerful, rich men and several governments."

"The government?"

"There are different types of research going on. Work on cures of cancers, medical stuff at the moment. That's all they know about. They are kept in the dark about the other stuff." Hilary looked at her. "What do they want with us?"

"Mayla Trumani."

***

Mariah walked along the water's edge. She was incredibly bored as Kenny and Emily were kind of boring to her. They kept a close eye on her all times. She was huge now and she knew that the baby's growth in such a short amount of time was unusual. In addition, she knew this island was un-natural. She knew something in the back of her mind that something was about to go down, sometime soon. She patted her stomach, smiling to herself. She walked a few more steps before feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped and fell down to her knees. She closed her eyes and screamed.

***

_Late May, 2007_

_Westminster, England_

Tyson was on his way to see Mayla. He had lately wanted to spend more and more time with her for no reason. It was pouring down with rain and it was still quiet muggy even though it was about eight in the evening. He didn't care about getting wet. He noticed someone standing in the gutter outside Mayla's house. Someone _short_. He walked quietly and snuck up behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said.

He knew sneaking up behind Mayla was pointless cause she always knew that you were there. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "What are you doing in the rain?" He asked.

"I like the rain."

He picked up her right hand. "I see your still wearing the ring that I gave you."

She turned and faced him. Her tiny hands brushed his cheeks. "I like it." She gave him a small smile before kissing him on the lips.

***


	23. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter 23: Nightmare

/

"Mayla!" Hilary exclaimed, springing off the bed, grabbing Ivania by the throat and pushing Ivania against the wall. "What do you people want with her?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Ivania gasped.

"Tell me what you know!" Hilary shouted in her face.

"I told you I don't know anything!" She choked.

Hilary gave her a cold glare and let her go."Just tell me what you know then! Anything! I just want answers!"

Ivania coughed and held her throat."I don't have the security clearance to know everything. I guess I was a spawn, just like you." She coughed again.

"Clearance, what kind of clearance?"

"Level 1. I have only a level 3 clearance." Ivania replied, holding her throat.

"But you know something you're not meant to know?" Hilary asked.

Ivania looked down at her feet. "Yes. I hacked into the main database."

"And what did you find out?" Hilary asked, trying to edge her on.

"Why you are on the island. Well, as much as I could translate in ten minutes."

"What did it say?" Hilary snapped.

"The end of the world"

/

Emily carried the small log of wood along the edge of the jungle. She saw Mariah about twenty meters away, on her knees, screaming.

"MARIAH!" Emily screeched as she took off towards the screaming pink haired girl. "Mariah, what's wrong?" She exclaimed. Mariah stopped screaming. "Is it the baby?"

Mariah shook her head slowly."I saw it…"

Emily brushed Mariah's hair out of her face."Saw what!"

Mariah looked at Emily weakly. "The end of the world"

/

"THE END OF THE WORLD!" Hilary shouted at Ivania. "Are you fucking serious!"

Ivania looked at the floor."The closest translation came back as 'End of the World'. It even had the symbol of Apocalypse near it."

"There is a symbol for the end of the world?"

"The symbol for the end of the world is an eye, in a triangle."

Hilary sat down on the bed."Did it say when?" She asked.

"It pre-dates anything written in the bible. I do not know the exact date. But it does mention a number."

_'They said he'll be back before 730' _replayed in Hilary's mind."730."

Ivania looked at her."How do you know that?" she asked.

"My friend, Mariah was taken by a group of cloaked women and she overheard them saying, 'He'll be back before 730'."

Ivania moved towards her."Cloaked women? You mean the Lilium?"

"Lilium? Who are they?"

"The original people - I mean women- on this island. They are all women. No men. Extremely strong, into the supernatural. Their gods were also women."

"So, it's all about women?" Hilary asked.

"Yes."

Hilary nodded. "Huh. Great" she mumbled.

"You haven't checked out what you are wearing."

Hilary looked at her startled and then looked at herself. She was wearing what looked like a hospital gown except it was shorter, tight and black. She felt two stripes of material on the back. She also wore black tight pants."Why am I wearing this? What happened to my clothes?"

"Most likely placed into storage or a safe room."

"Where will my friends be?"

"What! To rescue them?"

"Of course, idiot."

"You can't break out of this room! It's not possible!" Hilary glared at her threateningly. "Uh, Mayla and Jasmine are most probably on level 4."

"Level 4? Where's that?"

"One floor below this." Ivania pointed towards the ground to indicate a floor lower.

"How do you know this?"

Ivania turned to the wall behind her."No windows for the floors below ground level. My office is on Dogma level 21A."

Hilary stood up."This building is more than 21 levels big!"

"Yes. Twenty-two levels actually. You would not properly see it from your side of the island. It's blocked off from view by mountains."

"So" Hilary said as she moved closer to Ivania. "How does a person break out of a place like this?"

"To be able to open the door without the alarm going off. Or been seen on the seven different video cameras."

Hilary paused for a second. "That's difficult."

"Well, you couldn't do that in this room. You would probably need the control room for this level and I am saying way too much."

Hilary smirked and nodded."Yeah. Too much."

/

_April, 2007  
London, England_

Tyson opened his eyes at the sound of muttering coming from right next to him. He looked next to him. Mayla was muttering and thrashing in her sleep. He could not make out what she was saying and after a minute of listening, he had worked out that she was speaking Russian."Mayla" He said as he softly shook her. "Mayla?" She stopped thrashing but kept muttering. "Mayla!" He exclaimed and Mayla's eyes shot open. A tear slid down her right cheek and Tyson pulled her into a hug. The sheet slipped off her body to revel that she was not wearing anything.

"не ушибите меня" she muttered.

Tyson pulled back. He wiped away the tears. "It's going to be okay"

Mayla looked at him, more tears swelling in her eyes. "You are yet to find out what lies ahead"

/

White Building

Katsumura walked along the white hallway with Josephine tailing him.

"Sir, Kyioko won't see you. She refuses to." she said quietly, clutching onto the red clipboard as if it was her life.

"I am her father. She will speak to me."

"What if she lashes out again? We cannot afford for that to happen. Every single piece of progress we have done will be diminished!" Katsumura stopped, turned and gave Josephine an evil smile.

"I don't care what you think will happen." He punched her in the face. The red clipboard fell to the ground along with Josephine. Tears sprung to her eyes as she held her throbbing check. Katsumura slid the ID card into the slot and the door opened. A man in a white lab coat turned around.

"Everything is ready, Sir" he said. Katsumura nodded. "Open the communication channels." he commanded.

"Kyioko" Katsumura said.

"What do you want?" a female voice snapped over the channel. He could hear chains clunking in the background.

"I thought I might tell you that someone is here that you know very well." More chains.

"Who? Mother? Tell her to fuck off." Kyioko snapped back.

"It's not your mother, 'Hatuko'"


	24. 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter 24: 22

/

Katsumura stared at the photo in front of him. It had been taken only four years ago. His wife, Julianne smiled up at him while he stood next to Kyioko. Kyioko then was only 5'6'' and had long hair. There was a knock on his office door.

"Sir? I have the tests results back." He heard Josephine say through his office door. He stuffed the photo frame into the open draw and closed it.

"Come in." Josephine cautiously stepped inside. Her cheek had a dark purple bruise and her eyes were rimmed with redness. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Josephine nodded her head. "I am fine, sir."

"Tell me the results, Josephine."

Josephine jumped and shakily opened the folder."They are the descendents. Louise is also just been taken off the IV. She has to stay for another day in the medical room. Sir, her injuries have healed radically. They took out her stitches today. Usually they wouldn't be taken out for like, three weeks but it's only been 18 hours!"

"Josephine, take a seat" He gestured to one of the seats in front of him. "Let me tell you a story."

"Yes, sir." She sat down in front of him on one of the chairs.

"In the beginning, when god created the universe, the earth was formless and desolate. The raging ocean that covered everything was engulfed in total darkness, and the spirit of god was moving over the water. The god commanded, "Let there be light" and there was light." He looked at Josephine. "Just like that.'Let there be light' and there was light."

"That's from-"

"Genesis. The first book of the bible."

"What does it mean, sir?"

"Just… that the Lilium were made during the beginning. And did god create them? Were they meant to walk this earth among humans? We don't know the answers now, Josephine. But in time, everyone will know."

/

Room 289:

Hilary stared at Ivania who had finally taken off her white lab coat. "So, do we get food around here?" Ivania looked up.

"I don't know."

"I thought you worked here." Hilary glared at her.

Ivania looked up at the ceiling."Can you hear that?" She asked.

Hilary looked up, then at the wall in front of her. "It sounds like it's coming from outside." She said, walking over it to listen closely.

/

Katsumura walked down the white hallway with Josephine on his tail. He was going to see Kyioko again even though Josephine was protesting against it.

"Sir! The lab techs said that she has refused to eat since speaking to you last night!" Josephine turned at the running behind her. "What!" she snapped at the lab tech.

"Sir. You need to see this!" He said hurriedly. They went into the next room. The lab tech opened the blinds. Outside, the sky was a very dark grey and electricity was sprinkling among the clouds.

"Oh god." Josephine muttered under her breath.

"The wind speed has climbed and the ocean temperature has risen five degrees! That is not all. 147 electricity strikes in the last hour!" Katsumura stared at the black sky.

"It's beginning, isn't it?" Josephine asked him quietly.

Katsumura turned and walked out of the office. He hastily walked down to Kyioko's chamber. He jammed the ID card into the slot."Start the communication channels!" He barked at the lab tech. The lab tech pressed a button. "Kyioko!"

"Back again, father?" Kyioko said slyly.

"Tell me now! What is happening?"

"How am I meant to know when all I can see is black?"

"Stop playing games! Tell me now!"

"Why should I?"

"Shut off the channel!" The lab tech pressed the button as Josephine entered the room. "Open the door."

"Sir! It's too dangerous! She could attack you!" Josephine exclaimed as Katsumura went through the door on the left. She looked at the lab tech. "Position the snipers."

Katsumura walked down the stairs. No lights. No sounds. A door at the end opened as he stood before it. More dark was behind it. "Turn the lights on." A few seconds later, the fluorescent lights turned on in the room. He stepped in, closing the door slightly.

"So, this is what you look like now." Kyioko's voice came from his right. He looked at the girl. Her once short blue hair now passed her shoulders coming down to mid-waist. Katsumura looked away at her skinny naked body. "Don't look so surprised!" she said, taking a step towards him. "You did this! Just because you're so manly."

"I…" He started to say.

"You're what!" She shouted at him, closing in on him. "You're sorry? If you're sorry, then why did you put me in this place?!"

"It's for the best, Kyioko!"

"I bet you just say that to make yourself feel better! Huh? Did you tell mom the same thing?!"

"She's dead, Kyioko. She's been dead since you were placed in here."

Kyioko looked at him."And Mayla is here, isn't she? Why?"

"She's here for the same reason you are."

"And that's what?" She snapped back.

"The end of the world."

/

Level 2, Room 318:

Jamie stared at the white titled roof. She had woken up a few hours ago. She too, had been placed into a similar outfit like Hilary's. She has spent two hours screaming for someone to help her but she got no reply. Just a sore throat and a headache from her voice echoing. Tears sprung to her eyes as she thought of her friends.

'_Just why were we here, locked up?' _She thought.

/

Room 289:

"So, what did you do before coming to this island?" Hilary asked Ivania, trying to make small talk.

"I graduated university. Went into private re-search. I had my daughter when I was 24. She'll be fifteen this year."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"When she was taken out of Biovolt. I worked there. Until five years ago, when I was offered a job in a corporation that had ties with it."

"What corporation was that?" Hilary snapped.

"The Marduk institute."

Hilary looked at her. "The What?" She asked.

"It was connected to Biovolt at one stage."

/

Level 4, Room 112:

Jasmine slammed her body against the white, stainless door that currently bounded her to this room. She too, placed into that outfit expect she wore a little, silver metal bracelet around her right hand.

"JUST LET ME OUT YOU STUPID FUCKERS!" She screamed. "JUST LET ME GO!" She leaned against the cold metal. She stared at the floor. She quickly turned around and punched the door, leaving a huge dent in it. She sunk the ground.

/

Back on the beach:

Mariah stared at the ocean as she stood, watching the waves become bigger and bigger. Kenny and Emily sat close by as they watched her. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she felt a trickle of water go down her legs. She turned to Kenny and Emily who stopped their conversation. "I just think my water broke."


	25. As You Were

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Exodus

Chapter 25: As You Were

/

A security guard walked down the narrow, dark hall. His black and sky blue uniform shone in the dull light. A set of keys jangled as he walked down the hall. He stopped at the end of the hallway. A white, stainless steel door stood before him. He stuck his ID card in the slot next to it. A green light appeared and the door slid open. The hall was lightened with fluorescent light. He stepped into the bright room; the floor was covered in white tiles as well as the walls. The fluorescent lights made it even brighter. A cage stood in the middle of the room. Circler in shape, about three bars tall, though the bars had about two meters between each one. In the middle of the cage, was a girl bound to something like a bed standing up. She was bounded by her arms and legs and around her stomach. The girl's black hair hung in front of her face and her pale skin shone in the light. She wore some kind of glove on her left wrist. "Oh, Lord." He muttered in disgust as he turned away from the girl as she was naked. He heard something move behind him. He spun around to see the cage was bent and twisted and the chains were broken into little tiny pieces that floated into mid-air. He scanned the room for the girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. He placed his hand on his gun

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He heard someone say softly behind him. He swivelled around and the girl stood there. He stared at her. She seemed to not be looking at him. Suddenly he flew backwards into the wall, about twenty meters behind him. She walked towards him. She stared down at him for a minute and then she bent down and pulled the gun out of the hollister. She noticed the keys and yanked them off his belt and then rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a piece of paper and an ID card. She opened up the piece of paper. _Room 147, 8:15am, 10:11am, 1:57pm, 3:19pm, 7:06pm, 9:16pm_. It had more rooms listed with more times next to them. Then there was a map on the back. A red line showed a path. She got up and walked back towards the door. She slid the ID card into the slot and the door slid open. She peered into the dark hallway, cautiously took a step into it. She walked along the hallway until the corner. She flipped the paper open, looked where the next room was. Mayla peered around the corner and took off in a sprint. She could hear footsteps that were coming towards her. She looked around, noticing the door on her right. She jammed the ID card into the slot and hurried into the room. She heard the footsteps pass by. She leaned up against the metal door and sighed.

/

_June, 2007  
Tokyo, Japan:_

Mariah stared at Hilary was she watched the girl enter the room.

"I'm so sorry! I spilt the drinks when I tried coming up the stairs the first time!"

Mariah shook her head."You always do that! And how long have you been living in this house?" Mariah asked, raising her eyebrow.

"My entire life. And FYI, it's okay to be clumsy sometimes."

Mariah took a sip of her drink. "Sometimes?" Mariah asked. "Because I think your clumsy all the time."

"Don't give me that look, Mariah!" Hilary exclaimed at the pink haired girl.

Mariah leaned back onto Hilary's bed."So, when does Tyson get back?"

"In two weeks. It's the second time he has pushed his return home." Hilary said, shrugging her shoulders. "He says he likes it in England and is going to stay a little while longer."

"Didn't he say that last time?"

"Yeah. He's properly in love with some hot, cool British chick over there, knowing him." They laughed.

"What is with you and lovey dovey music?"

Hilary gave her a look. "What is wrong with it? I like it. You got a problem, miss I listen to hardcore rap."

Mariah laughed. "I won't diss you again. Go back to your 'My Heart will go on.'" She sniggered. Hilary threw a pillow at her. "Does anybody know? Besides me?"

Hilary lied down next to her. "Nah. What about you and Tala? That's evil with what is going on with you two."

Mariah smirked. "Ray and I are having a break. I know he slept with Monica, our resident town whore back home last Saturday. Who says I can't sleep with Tala?"

"No-one! But you two have been sleeping together since May. Last year!"

"Well, who wouldn't? He's hot and good in bed."

"Oh god! Do not say anymore! No details!" Hilary shrieked.

"Oh, come on Hilary. Are you trying to say you haven't slept with Kai before?"

Hilary looked at her. "Do I look like I have slept with him?" Mariah nodded her head. "Of course I have. I love him, I said that, and then we had sex. We were drunk. Totally Tyson's fault. It was at his going away party."

"What did he do?"

"Oh , I was so embarrassed. 'Oi, let's play spin the bottle! Kai's going first. Kai has to kiss Hilary!' I wanted to die on the spot."

"Why?"

"What if they found out? I would NEVER live it down."

"How would they find out?"

"If they snuck into my room, snooped and found my diary. My diary has everything that I know. Everything from your illicit affair with Mr. Valkov to Kai's and mine relationship."

"Damn."

"Yeah, so I have hid my last two in two different spots. Oh! That reminds me!" She rolled over so that she faced her bedside table and opened the top draw. She pulled out a stack of photos. "Tyson's party!"

Mariah lent up."Show!" Hilary shoved one in her face. "Aww, you looked so pretty!"

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! I looked horrible like always and I'm pudgy."

Mariah punched her in the arm. "If you say you are fat then I am a house."

Hilary punched Mariah in her arm. "You are not a house!"

Mariah flipped through the photos. She suddenly chuckled then jammed a photo in front of Hilary."I like this one. Can I have a copy?" She asked. Hilary looked at the photo. It was of Kai and herself. Kai had worn his stoic face and Hilary smiled sweetly. Mariah stared at her best friend as she stared at the photo. Mariah knew that Hilary was in love with him.

/

Mayla looked at the room. It was small and cramped. Almost the four walls where covered with metal ledges. She turned towards the one in front of her. It had a pile of black clothing on it. Mayla pulled the first thing off top. She noticed a familiar long-sleeved black top. Mayla wondered how her clothes were here. She noticed that her jeans were underneath. Mayla frowned. Next to where the clothes had been were her boots and socks. She pulled them on and jammed the piece of paper and ID card into her pocket before she started down the hallway again. She turned right at the next corner, and walked up the stairs. Room, 289 was closest to the staircase. She looked around quickly. The hallway was brighter up here. She slid her ID card into the door and it slid open. She heard a noise of a bed creaking inside.

"Hello?" Mayla heard someone call out. She stepped in.

"Mayla!" Hilary exclaimed as the door slid shut. "What are you doing here?" She asked as Mayla made her way over. Mayla looked up and down at Ivania.

"Whose she?"

"Ivania Mishta, she used-, still works here. Long story short, she found out something and then she ended up here." Mayla nodded.

"We have to go. I think I know where everyone is. I found this." Mayla pulled out the piece of paper.

Ivania looked at it."Room 412 is Jasmine. She's back on level four, where you came from." Ivania took the piece of paper off Mayla. "Jamie's in room 318 on level three. And Louise is in med room 115 on level one."

Hilary looked at Ivania."Do we get Jasmine first?" She asked.

Ivania shrugged her shoulders. "Do we?" Ivania asked Mayla.

"Why does everyone ask me for an answer?" Mayla mumbled.

"We're going for Jasmine, then Jamie and then Louise." Hilary said. They quickly shot out of the room.

"Why would Louise be in a medical room?" Mayla asked Hilary. "Did she fall over again or run into a tree?"

"She got stabbed with her own sword."

"She stabbed herself with her own sword. I've said it before, what an idiot."

"No! A ninja caught her arm just as she went to stab it, and then the ninja stabbed her with the sword."

Mayla nodded. "She's still an idiot thought." Ivania led the way as the quickly and silently made their way through level four's maze of hallways.

"Why are there so many hallways?" Hilary grumbled as they turned another corner.

Ivania shrugged her shoulders. "Room 412 should be around this corner." Ivania said as she went around the corner. Ivania came back less than a second later with panic in her eyes. "It's another guard!" She whispered. Hilary froze. Mayla, on the other hand went right around that corner.

"Mayla!" Hilary hissed, as she stepped towards the corner. Ivania followed the two girls.

"OI YOU!" They heard the guard yell. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Hilary grimaced and followed Mayla's footsteps around the corner. The guard noticed Hilary too. Ivania shook her head. _'What did I do to deserve this?' _She mentally asked herself. She bit her lip and turned into the hallway. The guard rushed towards them. Mayla kicked him in the stomach. He landed about ten feet away, unconscious. Mayla walked over towards him. She pulled his gun out of the Hollister and handed it to Hilary. She pulled off another set of keys and another ID card.

"Let's go now." Ivania said with panic in her voice. They rushed up the stairs up towards level four.

"You two stay here and keep an eye out for anyone coming. I'll get Jasmine." Mayla said, turning the corner and quickly moving down the hallway. She stopped outside room 412 and looked down both ends of the hallway. She slid the key card into the slot and the door opened. "Jasmine?" She called into the dark room.

Jasmine stepped into the light. "Mayla?" She asked. "Thank fuck your here." She said. Jasmine followed Mayla down the hallway to Ivania and Hilary.

"I'm so glad your okay." Hilary said.

"Good to see you." Jasmine said to Hilary before sending a apphrensive look at Ivania. "Where are the others?" She asked as they made their way towards the third floor.

"Jamie's on level 3 and Louise is on level 1." Hilary said as they went down the staircase. "What about Louise's sword?" Hilary asked as they made their way along level three's hallways.

"It's most probably on this floor in the storage room. It's not far from her room. 327." Ivania slid the ID card into the slot next to the door.

Jamie barrelled out of the room. "What do you-" She stopped ranting. "Hi guys." She gave a little wave. She noticed Ivania.

"Ivania Mishta. Works here… kinda." Hilary said.

Jamie nodded. "Where are we?"

"In a building that is part of Biovolt. The Marduk Institute." Hilary answered as they went down the hall, towards room 327.

Ivania rushed in and came back out almost instantly with Louise's sword in her hands."Only one more stop." She said once they were up the stairs.

"Who?" Jamie asked.

"Louise."

"Oh." Jamie stared at Ivania's back as they walked down the hall. Mayla shoved the ID card she had and they all stepped into the room. Louise lied on a bed, with an I.V hooked up into her left arm.

"Oh my god." Hilary breathed as she stepped towards Louise. Louise's once almost ankle length white hair now just reached her chin at the front.

"Can she be moved?" Mayla asked, looking up at Ivania.

"She can. I don't know what condition she's in though." Ivania looked at the clipboard at the edge of the bed. "Her stitches have been taken out. The I.V can be taken out. She has, wait had four fractured ribs on the right side. It took 18 hours just for all of these injuries to heel, this is amazing!" Everyone looked at her.

"18 hours for stitches and four fractured ribs to heel?" Jamie exclaimed.

"How many stitches?" Mayla asked. Hilary gawked at Louise's body. Ivania placed the clipboard back.

"12. Let me take-" Ivania started to say but she stopped when Mayla yanked the I.V tube out of Louise's arm. "Mayla!" she exclaimed.

"She'll live."

"Louise?" Hilary asked as she softly shook her. "Louise? Wake up! Mayla is going to come over here and kick your ass if you don't." Louise's eyes sprung open.

"I'm awake! Guten Morgen jeder!" She said cheerfully. She noticed where she was. "OH- MEIN GOTT! WO WIR? SIND! ERHIELTEN WIR DURCH ALIENS? ENTFÜHRT!" Everyone looked at her. "Where are we?" She asked in a small voice.

"In a building called the Marduk Institute." Jamie responded.

Louise hopped off the bed and stared at Ivania."And who are you?" She asked snidely.

Mayla grabbed Louise's medical chart."Someone who is going to get us out of here." Mayla said as she read Louise's chart. She looked up to Ivania. "Can she run?"

"She can. But usually someone would have those stitches in for weeks. Not 18 hours!"

Louise raised her eyebrows."I don't have stitches."

"You _had _stitches, dickwit."

"Where?!" Louise exclaimed, feeling her body.

"Right shoulder, 15 stitches. Left hip, 22." Louise pulled the singlet up, revealing a scar just starting above her hipbone.

"What's that?" Hilary asked, pointing to an older scar that was over her rib cage. She recognized the scar from somewhere else, somewhere like the one _Mayla's _rib cage, except Mayla's was on the other side and had more of a curve. "Louise, were you in Biovolt Abbey?" She asked.

Louise dropped the singlet and looked at her."Yes."

Ivania licked her lips and looked away."We should be going." She said, quietly.

Mayla threw the clipboard onto the bed."You two, move your asses now." Mayla barked at them as she walked past. Hilary gave Louise one final look before following Mayla.


	26. Waiting in the Wings

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. own Mayla Trumani, Jamie Sato, Yummni Maher, Louise McIntosh, Juliet Trumani, The Ninja's, Kyioko 'Hatuko' Katsumura, Ivania Mishta, Mr. Richard Katsumura, Josephine Varquez, The Baby, Countless workers in the white building, the building it's self, the island, Louise's sword and the creepy ladies.

A/n: Thank-you to all reviewers! You mean a lot!

Exodus

Chapter 29: Waiting in the Wings

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Early July 2005.

Tokyo, Japan:

Mariah pulled the zip on the back of Hilary's dress up. "There ya go." Hilary's hand went to wipe her eyes. "NO! You can't touch! I just did your make-up!" Hilary stifled a yawn.

"I'm so tired." Mariah raised her eyebrow.

"And what were you doing last night, missy?" Hilary froze.

"No-thing!" Hilary turned to her. "You can't speak either! Three days of nothing but sex!" Mariah's mouth opened and then closed.

"So?" Hilary stifled a giggle. She shook her head and sat on the bed.

"Tyson is different. He's more… mature." Mariah snorted.

"Tyson? Mature? Yer right. Did he say what he did in England for almost four months?" Hilary shook her head.

"Said he saw things, visited places. Didn't mention that he got a tattoo."

"What?!" Mariah exclaimed.

"Yep. It's on his back."

"And how do you know that?"

"Mariah! I knew he would be back, so I went over to his house and I walked into his room just as he was about to put on his shirt. And stop looking at me like that!" Mariah clucked her tongue.

"I just wanna know, has he actually grown? Cause last time, he was kinda like a midget."

"He's grown a lot. And he's buff."

"So, this tattoo. What does it look like?" Hilary glared at Mariah, who innocently smiled back.

"A small sword. With a snake wrapped around it near his right shoulder. I think it had numbers or letters underneath it, I don't know."

"Tala has a tattoo."

"So does Kai. Makes me wanna go and get one." Mariah looked at Hilary.

"He is coming tonight?"

"Who, Kai? Of course."

"No! I meant, Tala."

"Pretty sure. I think Tyson invited him." Mariah flopped onto Hilary's bed.

"Crap."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

Mariah screamed. Emily winced and Kenny held his ears. When Mariah stopped screaming, Kenny placed the wet cloth on her forehead. "You are doing well, Mariah." He said. Emily looked at the stopwatch in her hands.

"Seven minutes." Emily had found the stopwatch in Jamie's suitcase (A/n: Reliable Jamie.) Mariah looked into Emily's eyes.

"Where's Tala?" She asked. Kenny whipped around and looked at Emily. Emily looked around.

"He's on.. He's on his way." Kenny glared at her. _'Why did you say that?!" _He mouthed at her. Emily shrugged her shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White Building:

"There's only two ways to do this. Fire escape or main entrance."

"Fire escape." Squawked Hilary.

"Fire escape." Jamie said. Louise nodded in agreement.

"Main entrance." (A/n: Guess who that was!) The other four girls looked at her.

"What!?" They all exclaimed.

"They are thinking that we are going to take the fire escape because then we think that they won't see us."

"That's a good point." Hilary said.

"You will die if you go that way!" Ivania exclaimed, hysterias. Mayla looked at her.

"We're going that way. If you don't, you can stay behind." Ivania stared at her.

"Fine…" Mayla turned to Hilary. Hilary noticed that Mayla just reached her chin.

"Turn the safety off. Do not hesitate to kill anyone." Hilary looked between Mayla and the gun, which was in her hands.

"Ok." Ivania went to hand Louise the sword, but Louise stepped back.

"Give it to Jamie." Jamie reached out and grabbed the sword off Ivania. Mayla twirled around and shot at the nearest surveillance camera. They walked into a large, open room with nothing but one bench in the middle.

"Something's coming." Hilary said.

"Most likely ninja's!" said Jamie, she looked over to Louise who had seemed to drop behind them. Next the next thing she saw was Mayla jump onto the bench and kick one in the face. Jamie stabbed the nearest ninja in the stomach. Mayla shoved the gun in the back of her waistband. Ivania stood next to Louise who had seemed to go a stricken pale.

"Oi!" Mayla yelled at them. "Do something!" Louise gulped and punched a ninja into the wall. Hilary kicked one in the shins. Everything seemed to stop, everything/everyone stood still. Then, Mayla suddenly punched the fire alarm, cause water to come out from the ceiling.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Ivania roared as she inched back into the corner. At the same time, two ninja's picked up both Hilary and Mayla and threw them into the wall. Hilary somehow managed not hit or land on Mayla as she landed on the hard, cold tiled ground. Mayla appeared right in front of Louise.

"Time to go." Louise grabbed her hand. Ivania noticed they were leaving.

"Hey, wait up!" Hilary was pulled up by Jamie and they ran out of the building into the forest.

"Which way?" Hilary asked as the ran through the trees.

"Head in a south/west direction. It should take you to the beach." Ivania said, pointing towards the west. After about five minutes of running, Louise collapsed on the ground. Ivania checked Louise's pulse. "She shouldn't be even running." A twig snapped. Hilary turned around and aimed it.

"Kai!" She dropped the gun and ran towards Kai. She jumped onto him.

"Hey guys." Jamie said as Tala, Tyson and Max walked into shot. Mayla's cheeks went a pale pink when she was Tyson.

"Max, what happened?" Hilary asked, looking at his shoulder.

"Shot. Jamie was hit at the same time."

"Are you okay?" Max nodded.

"Urh, Tyson has something to say." Tyson shot a glare at him.

"I was thrown into a tree behind where we were and I came back looking for you guys, and you were all missing and only Alicia and Eddy were there. They're, dead." Hilary, suddenly held her head and groaned. "Hils, are you okay?" Hilary flew back into the tree. Something snapped as she did. She landed on the ground. Mayla made it first.

"Tell me." Hilary's eyes opened.

"Mariah. Baby. Now." Mayla drew back.

"She's having the baby, _now_?!" Exclaimed Jamie. "That's just bloody great!"

"We have to go now." said Tala. Mayla nodded.

"It doesn't matter if all of us don't get there. Just try and get to the beach as soon as you can." She took off towards the beach. Kai helped Hilary up.

"I'm fine." She took off towards the beach too. Everyone followed them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour later:

Tala, Tyson and Kai had given up on trying keeping up with Mayla and Hilary. They were about thirty minutes in front of the others. Tyson had noticed that Mayla hadn't noticed that her hair was already back halfway down her back.

"I can hear the ocean, boys!" Tala exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the beach:

"I can see the head!" Emily said excitedly. Kenny's hand was purple as Mariah death gripped it. "Mariah, you're going to have to push. Hard. But breathe still."

"No!" Mariah cried. "It hurts too much!"

"Mariah, you have to! Otherwise the baby won't come out." Kenny lifted his head as heard footsteps. Mayla came in view.

"Mayla!" Mayla ran over towards them.

"How far?"

"The head is coming out." Emily said, her face green.

"Move." Mayla commanded and took over Emily's position. Hilary pushed her out of the way and sat down next to Mariah.

"Hey, Mayla and I are here now. Breathe baby." She said, stroking Mariah's sweaty forehead and holding her hand. "You can let go." She said to Kenny. Kenny sighed and let his hand out of the death trap.

"Mariah push." Mayla commanded. Mariah screamed as she pushed. You could hear the baby crying. "Again." Tala arrived a second later and landed right next to Mayla.

"Hey." She looked up at him.

"It hurts."

"I know baby. It's almost over."

"Mariah, push. Come on." Mayla demanded. Mariah's face scrunched up and screamed. The pain instantly went away. "I didn't mean push that hard. I need a knife." Kenny held Jamie's pocketknife. She grabbed it off him and cut the placenta. She carried the baby to Mariah. Kai helped her sit up. Mayla placed the small, pale baby in her arms. "It's a girl." Mariah smiled. And touched its nose.

"It's so cute."

"What are you going to name her?" Hilary asked. Mariah looked at all of them.

"Danielle Mayla Ling."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: DANIELLE MAYLA LING!!! Hahahahaha. My cat has had two kittens today!!! Woot woot! Babies all around! Review please!

Ms. Hiwatari

Ps. I am sorry. I do know how births are like.


	27. Little Miss Sunshine

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Mayla Trumani, Danielle Mayla Ling, Jamie Sato, Louise McIntosh, Ivania Mishta, Kyioko 'Hatuko' Katsumura, Richard Katsumura, Josephine Varquez, Yummni Maher, Louise's Sword, The Island, The Ninja's, The Building, White building staff, The statue, The creepy ladies, Juliet and Hector Trumani.

A/n: Thank-you Reviewers!

Exodus

Chapter 30: Little Miss Sunshine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson walked through the trees. Until he found a small creek. A pile of black clothes was on the ground. Mayla stood before him. Naked. Pale. He could almost see every bone on her body.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Just wondering where you went." He repiled. Mayla handed the corset that she had just been wearing.

"Smell it." Tyson raised his eyebrows.

"Ok… That's new." Mayla glared at him.

"On the inside." Tyson put it up to his nose and sniffed.

"It smells like it-"

"It's been washed recently." Mayla interjected. Tyson nodded and handed her the corset back. "And I was wearing this corset on the plane and yet I found it in a room with the other clothing I was wearing that day."

"Well, you own like fifty-million corsets, so how do you know that this was the one?" Mayla glared at him for the second time.

"This one is rougher around the edges." Tyson stepped towards her.

"Are you saying that they changed your clothing after the plane crash?" He asked.

"What if I am saying that there was no plane crash?" She asked, raising her left eyebrow. Tyson looked at her.

"What! Then how did we get here then? I Cleary remember being on a plane from London, UK to Miami, Florida, USA. I remember the airport. I remember having…" He stopped mid sentence and stared at Mayla. "I remember having sex with you at the airport. I remember these things." He walked towards Mayla. "How can you say that they aren't real when I can remember touching you, smelling that horrible plane smell?" Mayla stepped towards him.

"I am _saying _that the 'plane crash' could be fake. Not the airport or anything like that!"

"Then what are you saying!" Tyson sneered.

"That the plane ride could have been staged, dickhead." Mayla glared at him.

"Bitch."

"Asshole." Tyson pushed her into a nearby tree. Mayla almost made towards him but Tyson had already made it towards her. He pinned her to the tree, his lips crashing on hers. Mayla pulled him closer towards him, slipping her tongue over his bottom lip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai watched Hilary from afar. He had never seen anyone run so fast, let alone two girls, one who was average height and kinda on the thin side or a girl who barely made it to 5'' or 80lbs. He walked over to her and stood behind her.

"Hey." He said into her ear. Hilary turned around.

"Hey." She whispered back. She pointed towards Mariah, Tala and baby Danielle who were asleep. Danielle was in Mariah's arms while Mariah had seemed to sprawl out on Tala. "They look so cute." She smiled. Kai gave her a small smile.

"I know. Hey, do you know where Tyson is? It's been almost an hour since he went for a walk." Hilary shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She gave Kai a reassuring smile. "I bet he's okay." She patted his arm. But Kai looked over her head and wondered in his head, where really Tyson had gotten too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson leaned against Mayla, as he tried to regain his breath. He could feel the small trail of cold sweat on Mayla's stomach against his chest. Mayla shifted.

"Get off me." Tyson stepped back. Mayla landed on her feet. Tyson zipped up his zipper.

"It's been a while, since we did that." Mayla glared at him, pulling on a pair of underwear. "It's been what, five…six months." Mayla stormed up to him.

"If you tell anyone, I will kill you." She sneered.

"Like I would." Mayla raised an eyebrow, gave him a small, slight smile.

"Okay." She kicked him in the stomach, sending him back a couple of feet. "Asshole." She said as she walked away, carrying her clothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary looked up at the sound of footsteps. "Mayla!" Mayla looked up. "What happened to your hair?"

"Nothing." She grumbled, dropping her clothes into her suitcase. "I have something to tell you. Can you get Jamie and Louise for me?" Hilary nodded and walked away. Mayla ran a hand through her hair. She pulled out a hairbrush and began brushing her hair. She placed it into two long pigtails.

"What's up?" Jamie asked as she walked up with Louise and Hilary.

"Follow me." Louise, Jamie and Hilary raised eyebrows as they followed Mayla into the jungle. They stopped once they made it to a large field. "There was no plane-crash."

"What!" Hilary exclaimed.

"No plane crash."

"There has to be!" Louise said. Jamie nodded.

"Mayla has a point. There is no evidence of a plane crash. Where's the debris?" Hilary sunk onto the ground.

"No where. But how did we get here?" She asked. Mayla shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it's to do with those people at the building we were locked up in." Louise said, playing with her way-shorter hair. Hilary looked up.

"Do you guys hear footsteps?" Her eyes widen. "Ninja's!"

"Or horses." Jamie muttered.

"I hate horses." Louise said.

"Are you afraid of horses, Louise?" Jamie asked. Louise nodded. It was ninja's, not horses that almost instantly filled the space. Hilary threw a punch at one ninja while kicking another.

"This is getting old!" She exclaimed as she snapped one's neck.

"Tell me about." Muttered Mayla as she sent five back at once by tripping their ankles. She suddenly felt something inside. A ninja seized his opportunity to punch Mayla in the jaw. Mayla fell to the ground. Still, she felt it. A realization. "Everybody get down!" She yelled. Louise dropped onto the floor (Almost instantly regretting it.) Hilary was kicked back several feet and Jamie dropped to her knees. Mayla held out her right hand. A wave, shaped in a circle appeared around Mayla and shot outwards. Ninja's were reduced to nothing. Mayla dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Mayla!" Hilary exclaimed and ran over to the girl. She moved the hair out of Mayla's face. Louise rushed over.

"What the fuck was that!" She asked. Jamie ran over.

"Their all gone! And, what was that?"

"I don't know." Responded Hilary. "But what ever it was, Mayla's unconscious." Louise bended down and picked up Mayla.

"Let's get back before anymore ninja's come." Jamie said. Hilary stood up and looked at the sky. It was already near sundown.

"Yer." She repiled, following them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Late September 2005

London, England:

Mayla opened her eyes. Some biker looking guys were sitting or standing around. She tried to move forward. But she rebounded into the chair. Ropes tied her to the chair by her torso, arms and legs.

"Finally, the other little girl wakes up." Someone with an Irish accent said. Mayla stared at the fat, baled guy.

"Let's just get rid of them!" One of them went to move forward put was held back.

"Davo, patience, my brother." The fat. Baled guy said, smirking at Mayla. Mayla looked to her left. Jamie and Alicia were like her, bounded to the chairs. On the other side were Marie and Yummni. Yummni had a large gash on her forehead while Jamie had a nasty bruise forming on her cheek. "Girls."

"Ass." Yummni spat. He glared at her.

"There's no need to be testy now. We just wanna have a little, 'chat'." Mayla smirked.

"Like, no." He stood up.

"Bitch, you are going to listen to me when I say we are going to have a little chat about you bashing my brother."

"FYI." Jamie cutted in. "Your brother tried to hit on her and when she said no. He got violent." The leader beared his teeth.

"Get them boys!" Mayla pushed her feet to the ground and shot backwards into the wall, smashing her chair into little tiny pieces. She kicked one, orange haired member back. Yummni pushed down on the arm rests of her chair, smashing them. She kicked the bottom bit in and rushed to Marie, pulling out her pocketknife, cutting the ropes. Mayla was having the time of her life. Kicking and punching Irish gang members had always been her dream. She jumped onto a pool table. The gang members stopped.

"How'd ya do that, little girlie?" One asked. Mayla shrugged her shoulders and kicked one in the face.

"Just like that." The one who called her 'girlie' ended up landing on and breaking a pile of chairs.

"Let's go!" Jamie said, ducking a swinging chair. Mayla jumped off the pool table. And ran outside with them. They ran to a near by park. Jamie collapsed on the ground, huffing. "I. Am. Not. Doing. That. Ever. Again." She said between breaths.

"Do what?" Asked Alicia.

"Run that fast."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

London, England:

Now:

"Please, if you hear anything." A woman in her mid-thirties said into the phone. "Thank-you for your time." She hung up the phone. She looked at her husband.

"They haven't heard anything new. They didn't even make it for the first lay-over stop in Australia." A tear ran down her cheek. The husband pulled her into the hug.

"It's okay." He said, as he hugged her tightly. The woman pulled away.

"How do you know that? How do you know that Mayla and Marie are 'ok', Hector!" Hector looked down.

"I hate seeing you like this, Juliet." He said, as he wiped a tear away.

"I just miss them so much." She said as more fell down her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Well. That was just Mayla's parents, Hector and Juliet Trumani. I wrote Mayla thinking that fighting an Irish gang was her goal in life, was quite funny and thinking of it as her joke. Please review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	28. Forever

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Mayla Trumani, Danielle Mayla Ling, Jamie Sato, Louise McIntosh, Ivania Mishta, Kyioko 'Hatuko' Katsumura, Richard Katsumura, Josephine Varquez, Yummni Maher, Louise's Sword, The Island, The Ninja's, The Building, White building staff, The statue, The creepy ladies, Juliet and Hector Trumani and Temperance the goddess.

A/n: Thank you reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to 'Angelic' Kitsune! YOU ARE NOT ANGELIC IN ANYWAY!

Exodus

Chapter 31: Forever

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary's dream

'_In an instant._

_Everything can change.' _A voice said. A female one.

"Huh?" Hilary asked as she looked around. "Where am I?" She asked.

"The question is where, should you be?"

"I'm not stupid, you know! I was asleep last time I checked!"

"But this is what you call a 'dream'." Hilary spun around.

"Okay! But what do you want with me!" A tall, pale ink black haired woman stood before her.

"To show you this." Images flashed into her brain. Some teenaged pink haired girl that looked strangely like Tala, Tyson kissing Mayla, Mayla kicking a ninja ten feet away. _'Mayla!' _She tried calling to the 4'9'' girl but no answer. Mayla was sent back into a wall. A large sword was flung her way, impounding her stomach. The images shot up. ''Time will tell." The woman said.

"What…! No!" Hilary screamed as everything went black. Her eyes bolted open. Sweat drops trickled down her face. "Mayla…" She breathed.

End of Dream

Hilary breathed deeply as she wiped her brow. She looked over towards her right, where Mayla had lied since she had done that weird thing and slipped unconscious. Hilary quietly made her way over to the shorter girl. Mayla had not even moved a muscle. She was alive as she had a normal heart rate and breathing pattern. Mayla's skin glowed in the darkness thanks to the full moon. Hilary realized there had been a full moon every night since they had arrived. Hilary looked at her features. Paper white pale skin. Thin, dark eyebrows and eyelashes, pale pink lips and Hilary could remember the harsh lavender eyes that were different from Marie's. _'Marie…' _She thought. Marie's were warmer and open. Mayla's eyes opened and Hilary fell backwards. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed as softly as she could. "Mayla?" She asked as leaned forward only to almost collide with Mayla's head.

"…urm… What happened?" She asked, sluggish. Hilary noticed the black line on her arm.

"I don't know. You did this… thing… It made this kind of…. Wave of something that destroyed the ninja's that attacked us. Seriously, it was weird!" Mayla looked at Hilary.

"What have you been smoking?" Hilary stared at her.

"Are you okay?" Mayla shrugged her shoulders and held her head in her hands.

"I guess. Help me up." Hilary stood up and pulled the shorter girl up. Mayla walked towards the beach.

"Mayla! You shouldn't walk so fast!" Hilary hissed. Mayla waved her off.

"I'm fine." Hilary stood beside her.

"I had a dream. It was like before, when we were on our way back. When I had that 'vision' of Mariah having her baby. Expect… I saw… I think it was Mariah's baby. Older. And you and Tyson were kissing and you… being stabbed in the stomach. And then this chick goes, 'time will tell.'" Mayla's head dropped. Hilary raised an eyebrow. "And why aren't you surprised about that?" Mayla turned, and walked along the beach. Hilary raised her right leg, and stomped her foot. "Fuck you." She muttered to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Mid-September 2005

Tokyo, Japan:

"Kenny…" Max whined as he rubbed his eyes. "Why did you have to call us over so early in the morning?" He yawned.

"He's right." Said Tyson. "It's 8am. On a Saturday morning!" Kenny closed his desk drawer.

"I have something important to show you!" The rest of the Bladebreakers were sprawled out around his room.

"Like what?" Hilary asked as she stretched her arms. Kenny held up a black video tape.

"My friend in London taped and sent me this. The recent European beyblading tournament. This is the final match." Kenny placed the video into the player and sat in front. He pressed play. An image of a tall, brunette boy came up on the screen.

"Cary Summerland. 18. French champion." An announcer said, as the boy smirked and waved at the screen. You could hear fan-girls screaming in the background. "And now, the British champion, _MAYLA TRUMANI!_" The announcer screamed her name as the screen changed so a girl with paper white pale skin, pricing lavender eyes and ink black hair appeared wearing a short dark purple dress with black stockings and black boots. The crowd was screaming. But the girl remained emotionless.

"Someone has a fan club." Ray commented. The announcers were raving about how 'Mayla is undefeated in the whole tournament.' and the fact that she was only 4'7''.

"This is going to be an awesome match!" An announcer remarked.

"You betcha!" The other one said. "Mayla is our youngest and shortest competor to date! And the odds are with her."

"Let's take a look at their stats!" Said number one. The information about Cary appeared. "Along with his Bitbeast, Flureohorn, Cary is one tough cookie!"

"But not tough enough!" The other one stated as Mayla's information came up.

"What!" Tyson yelled. "Her attack is five stars! With a defense of four! And endurance of five! What kind of alien is she?"

"-Along with her Bitbeast, Shirahime… well they are a tough match to beat."

"That's right folks! Mayla is undefeated!" The Bladebreakers mouths hung open.

"Undefeated…" Max managed to say.

"Let's go down to the arena, where the final match is about to begin!" Cary stood waving women, while Mayla simply said:

"Fool."

"ARE YOU READY PEOPLE FOR SOME ACTION?" The announcer said, as he made his way down to the arena.

"He's a fool too." They heard Mayla said.

"LET'S GET IT STARTED! BLADERS! GET READY!" Mayla had pulled out a black Beyblade, launcher and ripcord.

"3…2… 1! Let it rip!" The two Beyblader exclaimed as both blades shot out from the launchers. Cary's yellow Beyblade landed first and began to circle the dish. But Mayla landed right in the middle. And stayed there. For two minutes straight, Mayla had stayed in the middle. Her Beyblade did not move.

"Hey! Aren't you going to move?" Cary yelled at Mayla. Mayla did not even register what he had said. Cary clenched his fists. "Attack! Flureohorn!" Cary's Beyblade stopped circling the dish and rushed towards Mayla's. Mayla raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so." She said. Mayla looked at the dish, at her Beyblade. "Shirahime! Dark illusion!" Purple mist began to appear within the dish. A black glow came from the bit chip. A second past. Then, a noise like the one a heartbeat could be heard… then waves of electricity came out of the Beyblade and demolish Cary's Bitbeast and almost the entire dish.

"MAYLA TRUMANI WINS! SHE IS THE NEW EUROPEAN CHAMPION!" An announcer yelled. Mayla's black Beyblade shot back into her hand. The screen went blank. Nobody talked. Not even Tyson.

"I… get why she is ranked number one in Europe now." Kenny said finally. He opened up his laptop and began to type fast.

"Wow…" Max said sitting up, un-wrapping a lollypop. "That was intense."

"I felt sorry for that boy!" Hilary said. "He stood no chance once we saw her stats."

"Kenny?" Max asked. "Can you come up with anymore information on this, 'Mayla Trumani'?"

"What kind of name is Mayla anyway?" Hilary asked.

"I found a fan-site!" Everyone (Excluding Kai of course) rushed next to Kenny. "Mayla Jane Trumani. Age 13."

"Wow… She beautiful…" Hilary gushed as a picture of Mayla appeared on the screen. Tyson's cheeks went slightly pink.

"It says here that she's only 4'7'' with no shoes on." Ray raised an eyebrow.

"She has a tattoo. On her back."

"What!" Hilary exclaimed. "She's only 13!"

"Look! I found a photo of Shirahime!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Where?" Max asked.

"On the icon marked, 'Shirahime', Max." Max laughed.

"Silly silly me." A photo of a long, jet-black haired woman with white skin and dark purple eyes appeared.

"Are you sure that is the Bitbeast?" Ray asked Kenny. Kenny nodded.

"Shirahime carries a staff. Like that one." Shirahime wore a long black dress and wore fingerless, black gloves.

"She's kinda scary." Max said in a small voice.

End of Flashback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later:

"Do you know what the day is?" Jamie asked as she ran a brush through her red hair. Ivania looked up from her log.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Date. Today."

"Oh!" Ivania reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out her palm pilot. She opened the screen. "Today is… December 21st, 2005." Louise perked up.

"December 21st!" She exclaimed as she rushed over towards Ivania and Jamie.

"Does it mean something to you?" Ivania asked the tall girl.

"It's my birthday!" Louise exclaimed. "I turn fifteen today!"

"You're really that old? I never thought someone who acts like an eight-year-old was really that old…" Jamie said. Louise's eye twitched.

"I am fifteen!" Louise jumped around, singing, "I'm fifteen!" In German.

"I should've never asked…" Jamie muttered, shaking her head. She looked around. "Where's Mayla?" Mariah's head shot up.

"She's not here?" She asked. Jamie shook her head.

"She went for a walk, about two hours ago." Hilary said, sitting with her back to them. "I saw her myself." Jamie raised an eyebrow. _'They had a fight…' _Jamie thought. Hilary grunted in frustration. Mayla had pissed her off. She stood up and walked away from the 'camp'.

"Hey!" She heard Jamie exclaimed after her. But she ignored the older woman. She walked further into the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Girls…I'll never understand them…' _Kai thought as he watched Hilary stomp away. He looked over to Tala who was holding the crying baby while Mariah was talking. The baby had cried non-stop for almost an hour. He stood up and moved over to the trio.

"Do you want me to hold her?" He asked. Tala and Mariah looked and nodded eagerly.

"She's all yours." Tala said, hastily and shoved Danielle into Kai's arms. Kai raised an eyebrow. "She won't stop crying, dude!" Danielle cried even _louder. _

"Maybe I'm not the one to… make her not cry." Kai said awkwardly. Mariah took Danielle back and walked over to Jamie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary trudged through the forest. She looked towards her left, where a flash of black turned. _'Mayla!'_ She thought. She ran after it. "Mayla!" She shouted. Mayla stopped. Her back still turned away from her. "Mayla!" Hilary turned Mayla's body. Her face, paler than usual and her hair stuck to her face as though it was sweaty underneath. "Where have you been?" Mayla shrugged. "Mayla! Talk to me!"

"I had a relationship with Tyson while he was in London." Hilary pulled back.

"Wha…? How did you meet him?"

"Park. I was cutting school. He asked if I was feeling okay." Hilary looked down.

"I'm sorry about getting mad at you before." Mayla nodded. Hilary shrugged her shoulders. Seconds past. Then Mayla pulled Hilary into a hug. Hilary's eyes widen in surprise but embraced the hug. Mayla pulled away quickly.

"Don't expect hugs all the time. I'm not that kind of person." Hilary smiled.

"I know." She said. "Wanna go back?" She asked. Mayla gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Let's go home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Camp:

Danielle's cries filled the small camp spot. Ivania bit her lip while Louise held her ears. Kenny was holding Danielle, yet she was still crying. Kenny looked like he was about to faint.

"Hey guys, What's wrong?" They heard Hilary say. They all turned towards Hilary and Mayla.

"Danielle won't stop crying!" Mariah exclaimed. Hilary looked at Kenny. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Let me." She took Danielle off Kenny. Danielle still cried.

"How does she do that?" Tyson asked. Everyone looked at Mayla.

"No."

"Mayla… you're the only one we haven't tried! It can't hurt, can't it?" Mariah asked. Mayla pulled a face.

"Fine." She said. Hilary took Danielle over to Mayla. Mayla held Danielle. Danielle stopped crying. Everyone's mouths fell open.

"How did you do that?" Mariah exclaimed. Hilary smiled to herself.

"It's like magic." Hilary said as Danielle moved closer to Mayla's shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary sat on the sand. Footsteps came from behind her. Hilary turned her head. "Oh, Mayla…" Mayla sat next to her.

"Me." Hilary smirked.

"Tyson and you. That is quite weird, you know."

"I know." Mayla smirked too.

"I would never see that in a million years." Mayla shifted.

"How did you know...?"

"Vision. Or a dream. I told you before. I think… I saw Danielle. When she was older. Like your age. I know who her father is."

"Who?" Mayla asked urgently.

"Tala."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: BIG SHOCK! Hehehe! I wanted to shake up Mayla and Hilary's friendship! Review!

Ms. Hiwatari.


	29. Lover's Walk

-1Disclaimer: I do now own Beyblade. I own the plot. I forgot that. (Lol) Mayla Trumani, Jamie Sato, Louise McIntosh, Danielle Ling, Josephine Varquez, Kyioko Katsumura, Ivania Mishta, Richard Katsumura, Yummni Maher, Louise's Sword, The Island, The Ninja's, The Building, The statue, The creepy Ladies and Hector and Juliet Trumani. I also do not own Lord of the Rings.

A/n: Thank-you for the reviews! I want to make 200 before this ends! On what Louise's hair now looks like, it looks like Akito Sohma's from Fruits Basket. Eight chapters to go people! Hope you enjoy and do not forget to review!

Exodus:

Chapter 32: Lovers Walk

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously in Exodus:_

_Some teenaged pink haired girl that looked strangely like Tala, Tyson kissing Mayla, Mayla kicking a ninja ten feet away. 'Mayla!' Hilary tried calling to the 4'9'' girl but no answer. Mayla was sent back into a wall. A large sword was flung her way, impounding her stomach. The images stopped. ''Time will tell." The woman said._

_-_

"_3…2… 1! Let it rip!" The two Beyblader exclaimed as both blades shot out from the launchers. Cary's yellow Beyblade landed first and began to circle the dish. But Mayla landed right in the middle. And stayed there. For two minutes straight, Mayla had stayed in the middle. Her Beyblade did not move._

"_Hey! Aren't you going to move?" Cary yelled at Mayla. Mayla did not even register what he had said. Cary clenched his fists. "Attack! Flureohorn!" Cary's Beyblade stopped circling the dish and rushed towards Mayla's. Mayla raised an eyebrow._

"_If you say so." She said. Mayla looked at the dish, at her Beyblade. "Shirahime! Dark illusion!" Purple mist began to appear within the dish. A black glow came from the bit chip. A second past. Then, a noise like the one a heartbeat could be heard… then waves of electricity came out of the Beyblade and demolishes Cary's Bitbeast and almost the entire dish._

_-_

"_Today is… December 21st, 2005." Louise perked up._

"_December 21st!" She exclaimed as she rushed over towards Ivania and Jamie._

"_Does it mean something to you?" Ivania asked the tall girl._

"_It's my birthday!" Louise exclaimed. "I turn fifteen today!"_

_-_

"_I had a relationship with Tyson while he was in London." Hilary pulled back._

"_Wha…? How did you meet him?"_

"_Park. I was cutting school. He asked if I was feeling okay." Hilary looked down._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

"I don't know where they went to, Kenny." Tala said. Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Did you see them… walk away or do something out of the normal?" Tala turned to Kai. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"Hang on… they were all wearing leather! Like they were going to kick ass!" Kai coughed.

"Is that all you think about, Tala?" He asked, smirking.

"No!"

"Then where did they go?" Kenny asked the two taller boys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the girls:

Louise flicked her hair out of her face. "My hair is so annoying!" She exclaimed.

"Wasn't your hair annoying when it went to your knees?" Jamie asked. Louise shooked her head.

"No, because I could put it up. But now, all it does is fall into my eyes!" Jamie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Came down little one!"

"And how is she little, when she is almost 6'?" Hilary asked. Jamie stopped walking.

"Hm…" Mayla brushed past all of them.

"Hurry up, idiots." Hilary sped up and fell into step with Mayla.

"Where are we going?" She asked, smiling.

"I feel like killing some ninja's!" Louise exclaimed.

"Yell louder enough, and they'll come right for us." Mayla sneered. Hilary looked at the ground as they continued in the jungle. There were many sticks on the ground. "AH!" She screamed in pain. An arrow had landed in her left arm. Hilary fainted.

"I don't think that's a ninja!" Jamie exclaimed, pointing at something dead ahead.

"Oh shit." Yummni muttered.

"It looks like something out of 'Lord of the Rings'!" Louise exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "It's coming!" The brown skinned, horribly disfigured figure came charging at them.

"I have a feeling that's not the only one." Yummni said. She pointed behind the figure.

"DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?" Louise yelled at her. "The ninja's are coming too!" Mayla was lifted in the air by a ninja. The brown thing ran away.

"It's getting aw-" Jamie started to say but was punched in the jaw by a ninja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later:

Mayla strode into camp, followed Hilary who's left arm was bandage, Louise had a large cut along her forehead which had caked half of her face with blood, Yummni was limping and had cuts and bruises on her face and Jamie followed, supporting her right side.

"WHAT HAPPENED? YOU LEAVE! THEN YOU COME BACK ALMOST THREE HOURS LATER AND YOUR ALL BLEEDING EXCEPT FOR MAYLA!" Kenny yelled at them. Hilary noticed that Mariah was trying not to laugh. Jamie fell to the ground.

"I have a stab wound!" She exclaimed. Ivania rushed forward with all of Jamie's medical things. (A/n: Jamie is in university, studying to be a doctor. She stole medical things just before the plane crash because she has always prepared.) Kenny turned towards Mayla, who was now **taller **than he was.

"And how come you don't have a single injury or bruise or cut!" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"We watched her heel." Hilary spoke up. Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Heel!"

"Well, she had a large cut on her cheek. And we watched it close up like it wasn't meant to be there."

"Are you even human?" Kenny asked Mayla.

"Last time I checked, I was." Mayla repiled, curtly. Kenny shook his head.

"I just don't get you people! You wonder around like there is nothing to do! We should plan on getting rescued!" Mayla turned towards him.

"And who made you god?" She asked. Kenny drew back. Mayla raised an eyebrow. "See, nobody."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary's Dream

'_Why am I kissing Kai?' As Hilary thought as she watched herself make out with Kai. She did not remember this ever happening… but maybe this was a dream. It seemed like a dream. _

_But it did not feel like one. _

_Another memory she did not know played in her mind. Her at a British art museum. Her, standing in front of a painting of a dead tree in the middle of color. But she was not looking at the painting in front of her. It was a girl. Short. Pale. Thin. Long black hair. She wore a navy blue school dress with a white office shirt underneath, black stockings and black flat Mary Jane's. The girl did not even more a muscle as she just simply stood before the painting. She had not acknowledged Hilary, or even simply notices that Hilary stood behind her. _

"_Mayla!" She heard a woman call from the end of the hall. Hilary turned her head, a woman, about 5'8'' supporting short curly brown hair holding a cell phone in her hands. Another woman wearing a museum work uniform stood in front of her. "Let's go!" Hilary looked back to 'Mayla'. Mayla turned and walked down to her mother. Hilary felt like she had known Mayla all of her life. _

_Why…._

End of Dream

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day:

Hilary's Pov:

Dreams. Again of Mayla. Two nights in a row. And I am getting more and more creeped out. Why me? I knew I had known her from somewhere, but that's where. When I went to visit a huge art festival in Brittan, in September. That was just after the European torment, I had just remembered the video tape that Kenny showed us. And why was I making out with Kai?! We were… close… It's fuzzy when I try and think about it. I followed Jamie, as she went on the small path that led to some banana's. That's one weird thing about this island. It has Banana's and coconuts. And these little red berries that we aren't game enough to try.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked. I stopped in my tracks. How did she know?

"I-." I couldn't say what I wanted to say. "What do you know about Mayla?" I asked. Jamie turned around.

"Mayla.. Interesting subject. Are you sure you wanna know about Mayla?" Jamie asked. What was so bad about Mayla?

"I'm sure I wanna know." I said. Jamie leaned against the nearest tree.

"Mayla…not much known about her." Jamie lifted her head towards the sky. "But Mayla actually confides in me… in a way." Jamie turned back to me. "Did you know Mayla is a vegetarian? Just weeks after her tenth birthday, she spent 7 months in a mental hospital?" Mental… hospital?

"Why?" Blurted out of my mouth. I just wanted to know.

"Biovolt."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I know. CRAP! But please review… something good is coming up!

Ms. Hiwatari


	30. Disharmony

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any characters. For other characters unknown, please go back to previous chapters. The disclaimer is getting pretty ridiculous.

A/n: I DIDN'T CRACK 200! Argh! Oh well. 7 chapters to go!

Exodus

Chapter 33: Disharmony.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

Hilary's head snapped around towards the sounds of Mayla and Jamie arriving back, Mayla carrying a lot of wood in her arms while Jamie carried four sticks in her right hand. According to Ivania, tomorrow would be Christmas Day. Baby Danielle seemed to only not cry when Mayla held her.

"Mayla…All I am saying is that maybe we…" Hilary caught some of their conversation as they walked past. Hilary went back to staring at the ground. _'Jamie told me about Mayla's childhood. It makes me look like I am a royal family member compared to her's. 'Mayla's mom owns a huge British art gallery in London. Her dad is some big head of a company but that doesn't mean they didn't come from wealthy families. Mayla's family is worth something like, thirteen-fourteen million dollars.' I almost fainted when Jamie said that, though I didn't tell her I already had met Mayla at her mom's gallery.' _Hilary thought. She didn't notice Mayla standing right in front of her.

"Let me show you something." Mayla said. Hilary looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Huh..? What..?" Hilary asked, confused. Mayla grabbed Hilary's wrist and dragged her away. "Mayla!" She exclaimed. "Where are you taking me!" But Mayla didn't respond, instead she dropped Hilary wrist and stopped.

"To show you this." Mayla said, as she pulled out a black Beyblade and launcher. _'Shirahime…' _Hilary instantly thought. _'It would take an army of Beyblader to take down Shirahime' _Jamie's voice said in her head.

"Your Bitbeast.."

"Shirahime" Mayla interrupted Hilary. Mayla loaded up Shirahime. "You watched me Beyblade before?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes."

"When?" I've only recently become, 'popular'."

"Kenny showed us this years' European tournament, the final. According to him, your been the British champion twice." Mayla's eyebrow stayed raised.

"I'll show you something world hasn't." She held the launcher towards a giant tree. "Let the silver snow fall! Dance Shirahime!" _'What?! I've never heard of anyone saying anything like that when they have launched their Beyblade!' _Hilary thought as the Beyblade shot towards the tree. _'What does she think she's doing?! Her Beyblade is going to crumple to little pieces if it hits that tree!' _

"Watch it!" Hilary exclaimed as the black Beyblade went closer to the tree. It went right through the tree. Hilary's hand went straight to her mouth in shock as she took a step backwards into something soft yet hard. Hilary let out a little noise of shock as she looked up to see Kai looking at Mayla. They could see the Beyblade making back towards them through the nice hole it had left, it just went right through the hole and began to circle the trees. Hilary watched closely as she saw little electricity flashes appear. "Her.. Bitbeast.. Shirahime."

"I realized." Kai said. He slipped his fingers into hers.

"Look." Tala said, pointing towards the trees in front of them. Cracks were starting to appear. "She's going so fast and so hard, she actually cracking the trees. That's a lot of power going into just spinning around." Then… CRACK! A loud booming crack sounded as the trees split into two and the top half falling to the ground.

"Shirahime." Hilary heard Mayla say, and a black glow emerged from the Beyblade. Shirahime appeared. She was pretty, long black hair, red eyes and paper white skin, like her owner. She wore a long black kimono, that seemed to be quite short at the front with a black leotard underneath with black tights.

"Why isn't it an animal?!" Exclaimed Tala.

"I don't know." Hilary said. "What are you trying to show or tell me?!" She shouted at Mayla. Mayla turned towards her.

"To show you that everything isn't what it seems."

"WHAT IS THAT MEANT TO MEAN?!"

"Your dreams. You had one last night remember. Of you… and Kai."

"So? Did Jamie tell you that?"

"She did. But you don't seem to be remembering about you two relationship." Mayla smirked at her.

"What?! Kai and I have never been together!" She looked between Kai and Mayla to Tala. "Right?" Tala looked away. Hilary looked into Kai's eyes. She saw something she had never really seen in them. Hurt. Betrayal. "Kai..?" Kai turned on his heel and stalked away. Tears formed in Hilary's eyes as she turned back towards Mayla, who was now holding her Beyblade in her hands. "Why…?"

"I found it a little bit strange that you were having dreams of you and Kai yet you weren't in a relationship." Hilary clenched her fists.

"So! You make me…I can't remember anything! I don't know why, but I can't! If I was in a relationship with Kai, I can't remember it!" Tears streaked Hilary's face. "And… I remembering seeing you! In your mothers' art gallery, in September but why do I remember that before…" Hilary glared at Mayla. "It's all your FAULT!" She screamed the last part.

"Fine. You blame me. Why don't you punch me then?" Hilary's left eye twitched then, she ran towards Mayla. She slammed her left fist into Mayla's jaw, sending Mayla taking a step back. "That's it. Work of that hatred on me." Hilary went to punch Mayla again, but Mayla caught her wrist in mid-action. "I don't think so." Mayla punched Hilary in _her _jaw, sending her back as well. Mayla stared at her for a second before stalking off. Tala moved towards Hilary who was on her knees, sobbing.

"Hils, your going to be okay." He said, putting an arm around her.

"I didn't even remember. It's like I have that thing!"

"Amnesia?" Tala supplied. Hilary nodded.

"I am trying to remember, but it's like something is blocking it. And now he's upset and…" Hilary wiped her eyes. "What am I meant to do now?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

March, 2005:

London, England:

Mayla stared in front of her. A tall, tanned boy with blue hair sat down next to her five minutes ago hadn't said a word and it was pissing her off. She gripped her school dress in frustration. "What do you want?" She asked. He leaned forward a little bit so she could see his face.

"I saw you sitting here, alone. You looked a little pale." He repiled. Mayla went a pale pink in the cheeks.

"I am naturally this pale." Tyson chuckled.

"I guess your like my friend. He's almost your color." Mayla glared at him.

"Who are you?" Tyson was taken a little bit aback that someone didn't know who he was.

"Tyson Granger. Beyblade world champion. You?"

"Mayla… Trumani." Ring. Ring.. Mayla pulled out the black phone and slammed it on the ground. Her head went forward a little bit.

"Hey.. Are you okay?" Tyson asked. He pushed her head up by her forehead, that was sweaty. Mayla leaned back, breathing heavily.

"Fine… Just need to breath." Tyson leaned back next to her. She turned her head towards him. He smiled at her. A few seconds later, a small, slight but yet, still a smile came upon her lips.

End of Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

Tyson and Mayla sat side by side. Not a word was uttered between them.

"It's been almost an hour." Mariah whispered to Yummni. Yummni nodded. "I've never seen Tyson so… so… still."

"It's… so… weird." Yummni said, screwing her face up. "Can you hear that?" Mariah looked around.

"Yeah… what's that noise?" Mayla's head shot up like a dog finally finding the rabbit. Emily and Kenny came running into the clearing, out of breath.

"Ninjas!" Kenny managed to splutter out. Yummni looked at Mariah.

"You're coming with me." Mariah nodded and followed Yummni. Several dozen ninja's came into the clearing. Mayla punched one in the face while Tala hit one over the head with a rock. Kai snapped one's neck. One grabbed Mayla by her arms and pulled her to the ground.

"Hey!" Jamie yelled over the noise. But it took three ninja's to drag Mayla away. By then, all of the remaining ninja's had followed them. "Mayla!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The White Building:

Richard Katsumura walked into Room 147, smiling smugly. "I got you." He said, smirking at Mayla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Short I know, but I'm sorry. I am having trouble finding the time between work and sleeping and being sick to update. I'm sorry! I am going to update sometime soon.

Ms. Hiwatari.


	31. Discontium

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. For unknown characters go back to previous chapters.

A/n: Exodus is getting pretty serious now, lol. Thanks for the reviews! 6 to go! And don't forget to REVIEW!

Exodus

Chapter 34: Discontium.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

The White Building:

Josephine walked along the eirry white hallway leading on the fourth floor. It was 4am on Christmas morning and she was on her way to prep Mayla Trumani for the first contact experiment. _'I am about… I can't believe I am going to do this experiment on Christmas day! Why doesn't he just kill her…. Wait.. He wants the power.' _She thought as she turned down Room 147's own personal hallway. Two sericuty guards now stood before the door. They pressed a button and the door slid open, Josephine walked in. Chained to the table, was Mayla, who was unconscious. Josephine took a breath in and walked over to Mayla. She placed a sliver briefcase on the bench next to the table, she opened it up and took out the needle that was inside. She stared at the needle in her hand. "I can't do this.." She mumbled. She turned to the table, where Mayla laid. She pressed the needle into her body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beach:

Hilary sat alone on the sand, several miles away from the camp. Her head hung in disappointment. "I want to die." She said, lifting her head to see the ocean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Jamie:

Jamie hited the bushes out of the way with the large and thick stick that she was carrying with her. She heard twigs and branches snapping. She stopped. She clutched the stick to her chest. She closed her eyes as she heard the snapping getting closer. She opened one eye to see two tall, pale boys; one with gray hair, the other had blond. "Hi." She said.

"Have you seen Kai?" The blond one asked.

"Yeah, he's back at camp. But… he's not in a so good mood." Jamie frowned. "Who are you two?" She asked, taking a step back.

"I am Spencer. This is Bryan. We are his team mates."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The White Building:

Katsumura watched at the lab down below. A dozen men and women were rushing around, pre-paring for today's experiment. One of the white coats stood next to Katsumura.

"Sir, everything is ready for the experiment." Katsumura nodded.

"Bring in the test subject." Mayla was rolled in on her table, still chained and also wearing a fabric strip across her breast and lower regions. Technicians hooked I.V and other fluids to her body.

"Sir, she's prepped." Katsumura smirked.

"Begin activation." He commanded.

"Intonate phase one."

"15.68 and rising."

"20.40."

"39.20."

"45.14."

"56.29."

"78.34."

"87."

"92.11."

"98.09."

"99.99."

"Phase One complete. Intonate phase two."

"Sir! I am detecting a interference!" Katsumura nodded.

"Proceed."

"BP is 176/90, Sir."

"Sir! Something's wrong!"

"Something's interfering with the computers, our scanners!"

"She's crashed! I'm getting no reading! No brain activity! No heart-rate! I can't re-!" The computer screens flashed and flickered, the same with the lights.

"Get a crash team down their now!" One of the technicians yelled. Several people ran into the lab below.

"We can't find a pulse!"

"Set charger to 360!"

"Still no pulse!"

"Again!"

"Starting compressions!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beach:

Yummni watched as Kai and Tala gave Spencer and Bryan, that secert-boys-we-fought-in-nam-hug. She looked over to where Hilary stood. Camp had been icey since Mayla had been kidnapped. None had slept.

"So… What's been happening?" Spencer asked. Kai looked away.

"A girl, Mayla… she was kidnapped by Ninja's last night."

"Ninja's?"

"Don't know where they come from. They attack us. Mayla… she's killed a lot of them."

"Who is this Mayla… thing?"

"Mayla is short, pale and… really a lot like Kai." Tala said, earning a glare from Kai. "There's a building…according to the girls."

"Rei died. Same with Alicia and Eddy." Kai said.

"Where have you been all this time?" Asked Tala.

"Around."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The White Building:

Katsumura watched as a team of medics worked on the girl. They had been working on her for two and a half minutes and yet they hadn't revieved her yet.

"I have a heartbeat!"

"BP 120/92."

"Thank the god." Katsumura heard one of the technicians mutter next to him.

"Sir? What shall we do with her?"

"Send her to recovery. Then she goes back to Rm. 147."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Miles from the beach:

"I don't believe I'm doing this." Jamie said to Hilary as she pushed bushes back.

"I know what you mean. Last time we went this way, Two people died." Hilary agreed.

"It's like every time we go on these little… hikes, someone get's hurt or … dies."

"It's de ja vu all over baby." Hilary stepped over a large tree root. "I still feel uneasy about leaving Mariah alone with Kenny and Emily again though."

"Ich weiß, was Sie bedeuten." Louise said, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Her hair had grown past her shoulders and was half-down her back. "I mean… I know what you mean." Hilary had noticed that Louise's flamboyant personality had changed and every time the ninja's seemed to appear… Louise would disappear.

"Can you feel the wind picking up?" Tala asked, as the tree branches swayed violently and leaves on the ground flew. Hilary listen carefully.

"Can you hear that?" She asked. They ignored it and continued walking. They kept pulling leaves out of their hair and ducking swinging branches. A branch caught Hilary in the stomach, sending her into Spencer, she slide down his body. They came to a clearing.

"I've been here before." Jamie said. "When those Ninja's attacked us and Mayla did that thing-a-mi-gi."

"Guys…"

"BOHRUNG MUTTERBUMSEN-SCHEISSE! BLICK! TORNADOS!" Louise yelled as a dozen tornadoes appeared.

"I am having the same reaction on the inside!" Jamie said in shock. "Tornadoes…?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

June, 2004

London, England:

"Doctor Carment!" A young receptionist exclaimed. "Mayla's parent's are here for their weekly visit." A brunette man wearing a white lab coat.

"Send them to Visiting room 12, Sally." The blond woman nodded. She walked into a small, bright colored room. A tall, black-haired man, a tall woman with curly brunette hair and a small girl wearing a light blue dress.

"Visiting room 12 today." She smiled at the family. "Mayla will be brought to you shortly." Sally said. The family followed Sally to the visiting room 12 and sat at the table. Another door opened and two doctor escorted in a pale, short and frail girl wearing a baggy hospital gown.

"Mayla, sweetie… it's mom." The Woman with curly brown hair said. The doctors forced the girl to sit down. "It's okay. Your going to get better and that's when you'll get out of the hospital."

End of Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: A little Shorter than usual. Sorry! Review though people!

Ms. Hiwatari


	32. Lights Out Lights On

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot.

A/n: Exodus is drawing to a end which means serenity starts right up after that. Remember people, TO REVIEW!

Exodus

Chapter 35: Lights Off. Lights On.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The White Building:

Josephine walked down the hallway of level 12. Level 12 was bright and cheerful looking, rather than the four lower levels that had no windows and nothing but shiny plastic. Level 12 had nothing but rooms and hallways. 11 people worked on level 12. They managed the data and records. All were men. And right now, they were on level 7, having their lunch break. That was why, Josephine, The director's personal assistant was walking these halls. She wasn't meant to be here. She un-locked a door.

Why was she here? To find out what was really happening. Katsumura hadn't found out that she, was the one who let Mayla and the others out the first time. She had shut down the video camera's in a 250-mile radius for twenty minutes. She was the traitor. She didn't like what was happening. Those girls were here, And they were here for a reason.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 ½ Miles from The Beach:

The tornadoes had vanished. Without a trace, just suddenly stopped. The air was calm, not a tree swayed or a leaf blow into their face. Louise was muttering in German and Hilary was sitting down, with Jamie who was feeling her stomach.

"Does here hurt?" Jamie asked as she pressed over a spot just over her appendix.

"Nope. No where hurts now."

"I think you just got winded, that's all."

"Why are you touching her stomach?" Tala asked, grinning. Kai whacked him over the head.

"Stop the perverted thoughts, Tala." He snapped.

"Are we going to move again?" Hilary asked, standing up.

"We should. Ninja's could be after us."

"Well, have to stay one step ahead." Jamie said, nodding at Hilary.

"Hm.. It would be wise to not engage with any fighting with them today." Hilary said, running her hand through her hair.

"Hm, I would like not to die today." Louise added.

"I agree, Louise."

"I wouldn't like to die, either." Yummni said, coldly. "I would like to get to Mayla. Then kick ninja-ass."

"Mayla…" Jamie said loftily.

"Mayla…" Louise echoed. "Arme kleine Frau" The four girls nodded at the same time.

"Arme kleine Frau" They said together. Hilary screwed up her face.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Poor small woman." Louise said, looking at the ground.

"Mayla wouldn't like it if she heard that." Said Jamie.

"She would most likely call you an idiot." Said Yummni. The four boys stared at the girls.

"What are you four on about?" Tala asked, with a questioning stare.

"Mayla…" Hilary said. "I miss her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The White Building

Level 12, Record Room 71:

Josephine stuck the key into the keyhole, unlocking filing Cabinet, 78290. Well. That's what it said on the filing cabinet. She pulled out the first draw.

"Damn! I don't want that!" She muttered. She pushed that draw back in, and pulled the next one out. "Medical files." She could see a folder marked, 'Louise-Anna McIntosh'. She pulled it out. She found another one marked, 'Marie Macey Trumani' and her sister's, 'Mayla Jane Trumani'. She added the two to the pile of now three folders. There was only one draw left of filing cabinet, 78290. Employee Medical files. She jammed the three folders into the briefcase that she had and moved onto the next filing cabinet. That filing cabinet had employee finical records in it. The next cabinet had sericuty photos of the past eight an half months of Kai, Hilary, Mayla, Yummni, Jamie, Mariah, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Louise, Kenny and Marie. That folder joined the others. AAnother folder of photos and a personal record file of each also joined. "You're the one I want." This folder was the key. It had why they were here, on this island. And another folder marked, 'Reapers and Ninja's' joined the briefcase before she exited the room.

Josephine Varquez now knew the truth. And Richard Katsumura didn't have a clue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

June, 2005

Moscow, Russia:

Mariah laid her head on Tala's bare chest. "Do…you… ever wish that we could just date… normally?" Mariah asked, staring at the ceiling. She felt Tala stiffen.

"Yes… Your point?" Mariah sat up.

"Ray and I barely speak to each other anymore. Well… I think he's cheating on me and don't give me that look!" She swatted him playfully. "We're disconnected. I feel like… he's only with me because he feels he has to be." Tala moved her hair out of her face.

"Break up with him… Come live with me, here in Russia." Mariah looked at him.

"Tala… Are you sure? What if it doesn't work out?" She rubbed her face. "What about Rei?! It will devastate him!" Tala pulled Mariah towards him.

"Sweet… Don't worry about it right now…"

End of Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The White Building:

Level 22:

Katsumura swiveled his chair. "Yes… I know. It's important that we do a re-run of the first test… Phase one completed fine… It was stage two that was when it went wrong… Yes, about a minute into it… She almost died… or at least we seem to think she almost died… Your thinking they might have contacted her and told her… Hm… a possibility we can't rule out. I know, I know. I'll have the test be re-prepared again. It will be done this afternoon. I promise." He set the phone back into its craddle. He pressed a button on the intercom system. "Josephine, Tell the lab techs to re-prepare for test 101 for 4:30 this afternoon."

"Yes, Boss." Josephine repiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Way shorter than usual, but if I want everything to happen as the way as I planned it out, this chapter had to be short. It had… Tala and Mariah romance that everyone loves! Woot! Review people! You love me!

Ms. Hiwatari


	33. King of the World

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot. And OC characters. And now the reapers which are different to the black cloaked women.

A/n: Thanks for reviews peoples! I love your support for this story!

Exodus

Chapter 36: King of the World

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously:**

"_Yes… I know. It is important that we do a re-run of the first test… Phase one completed fine… Stage two was when it went wrong… Yes, about a minute into it… She almost died… or at least we seem to think she almost died… You are thinking they might have contacted her and told her… Hm… a possibility we cannot rule out. I know, I know. I will have the test be re-prepared again. It will be done this afternoon. I promise." He set the phone back into its craddle. He pressed a button on the intercom system. "Josephine, Tell the lab techs to re-prepare for test 101 for 4:30 this afternoon."_

"_Yes, Boss." Josephine repiled._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Now:

3 ½ miles from the beach:

Yummni groaned as the knife punched her stomach. The black cloaked figure punched her in the cheek, sending her feet backwards. Hilary spun around, watching Yummni fly into a tree.

"Guys!" Hilary screamed. "H-HELP!" She screamed even louder. These black cloaked figures were attacking Louise, Jamie, Yummni and herself. They had managed to stab Yummni and send her back into a large tree and now Hilary was scared. Hilary stepped backwards into Louise and Jamie's backs.

"Urh… What do we do now?" Louise asked nervously. "They took out our best fighter!"

"What do we do?" Jamie exclaimed hysterically. "We need Mayla!"

"Of course we need fucking Mayla." Hilary grumbled. "But she's not here. We need to think like her at least."

"I think I'm better than everyone else because I'm so strong. Like that?" Jamie snapped. Louise and Hilary looked at Jamie.

"Mayla does not think she's better than everyone else. Since when did you think of Mayla like that, Jamie?" Hilary asked.

"Since she kept secrets. Did you know she's been sleeping Tyson since April?"

"What!" Louise exclaimed in shock. "Did you say what I thought you said?" Jamie nodded. They all looked around at each other.

"It ain't a secret anymore." Jamie studied Hilary's face. "You knew!" She spat. "You knew all a long!" She spat.

"Well, I had these really weird dreams about Mayla and this chick but yes, I did. I thought you did too."

"No. I just knew they were dating. Or 'seeing each other''' Jamie huffed. "Lying bitch" Could be heard from underneath her breath.

"I think we have to think of the bigger picture." Louise said, looking over their heads. "Where did those thingy's go?" Hilary looked around.

"What the!" She exclaimed. Sure enough, the black cloaked figures had disappeared.

"Where are the boys?" Louise asked, poking a bush.

"I dunno." Hilary repiled. "They turned left, not right when we ran away." Hilary brushed a chunk of hair out of her eyes. "We better find them."

"Before those things find us." Louise said, looking over at Jamie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The White Building

Room, Lab 9:

"The director says that the test subject is to be prepped for the re-testing of test 101." Josephine said, to a tall, balding man in a lab coat.

"The director said that she's ready?" The man asked. Josephine nodded. "We can barely keep her vitals up! It could be deathly if she goes back into the test, this afternoon!"

"It's what the director wants. He said that anyone who questions his authority will be fired." The lab-coat man nodded and turned to another man in a lab-coat.

"Re-prep the test subject ready for the re-testing of test 101 now." He commanded. The other man nodded, then said in a head piece,

"Re-prep the test subject." Josephine looked at the man in front of her.

"How long until she's ready?" She asked.

"Fifteen minutes minimum."

"You have ten." She said, looking at her watch. "The test begins at four-thirty."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Beach:

Mariah stared at the ocean. Yet again, she had been left with Emily and Kenny to protect her. But this time, Danielle had to be protected by her.

"Mariah!" Emily called out. "Kenny and I are going to get some fire-wood. We'll be back in ten minutes." Mariah turned around.

"Ok!" She called back. She did not really like Kenny or Emily. They drove her up the wall by asking her if she wanted something every five minutes or does she want them to take Danielle why she rests. Mariah looked down at the sleeping baby in her arm. It had a massive tuff of dark pink hair and soft pale skin. It had a cute, small nose and cute small anything. Mariah laughed as she remembered when Danielle accidentally kicked Tala in the hand, but it was Tala's own fault by not comforting her. Danielle had light blue eyes like her… Wait. She had golden eyes and so did Rei. So why did Danielle still have blue eyes? _'Oh no.' _She thought. She had realized that Tala was the father of Danielle, not Rei.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The White Building:

Room, Lab 9:

Mayla lay on the large silver metal table that was situated in the middle of the room. The test had just finished. It was been completed right. Josephine looked from above in the watching room. They had left her on the table because she had almost crashed yet again. She was hooked up to three different IV hooks and had a breathing tube in her mouth. Josephine had looked away most of the test and ignoring what people said.

Josephine thought of the briefcase that was locked in her stay-room. The briefcase that held vital information about everything that was going to happen, that happened and what was happening. Everything that Richard Katsumura would kill anyone over. Josephine thought of all the other teenagers on the island. The small, tiny baby that had been given birth, like what Katsumura told her that would happen. Josephine looked down at her palm pilot. 'Message Sent to: Boris Balkov.' Appeared on the screen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Omg! It has been forever! Argh! I am so sorry I have not updated for ages! Here it is! So REVIEW! PLEASE!

Ms. Hiwatari


	34. State of Emergancy

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I just own every single OC character, the plot and the island.

A/n: I am trying to finish this as soon as I can because I have to start Serenity sometime soon, lol. Hope you enjoy!

Exodus

Chapter 37: State of Emergency

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

_Mayla lay on the large silver metal table that was situated in the middle of the room. The test had just finished. It was been completed right. Josephine looked from above in the watching room. They had left her on the table because she had almost crashed yet again. She was hooked up to three different IV hooks and had a breathing tube in her mouth. Josephine had looked away most of the test and ignoring what people said._

_Josephine thought of the briefcase that was locked in her stay-room. The briefcase that held vital information about everything that was going to happen, that happened and what was happening. Everything that Richard Katsumura would kill anyone over. Josephine thought of all the other teenagers on the island. The small, tiny baby that had been given birth, like what Katsumura told her that would happen. Josephine looked down at her palm pilot. 'Message Sent to: Boris Balkov.' Appeared on the screen._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

Josephine looked up, as an ear-splitting alarm rang. Katsumura exploded through his office doors.

"Josephine!" He yelled over the alarm. "What's going on?" Josephine hastily picked up the phone and punched the button, 'Sericuty' on the phone.

"I don't know Sir!" She yelled back. "Yes? Hello! Tell me what the hell is going on!" She exclaimed into the phone.

'_Test subject one has escaped. We had to lock down the lower levels, but she still got out!" _A man's voice yelled back over the phone.

"What do you mean, Test subject escaped!" Josephine asked briskly, as Katsumura stared at her.

'_She's not in her room. She was, then she just yanked at her chains and the broke and then she kicked a hole in the wall, and walked out!' _

"Secure the premises in a hundred yard radius. Now!" Josephine slammed down the phone. "Sir… Kyioko escaped." Katsumura's face went paper-white.

"What!"

"She… escaped. She kicked a hole through a wall, and just walked out." Katsumura's face glowered.

"What do you mean she 'just-walked-out'? Didn't the security do anything about it?" He exploded. He turned on his heel and walked towards the elevator.

"Sir!" Josephine called after him. She ran after him. "What are we going to do when we find her?" Katsumura looked down at her.

"Kill Her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Mid-September 2005

London, England:

Mayla stared at painting in front of her. It was bright, too bright for Mayla. She had joined her mother at her art gallery this afternoon. She became alert at the sounds of footsteps coming behind her, softly, and then stopping. She felt someone staring at her then…

"Mayla!" She heard her mother call. She jerked her head towards her mother, who had her assistant standing in front of her with a clipboard. "Let's go!" She turned back to her cell phone. Mayla turned towards her mother, seeing the person behind her. A kind-of tall, girl with longish brown hair and ruby eyes. Mayla walked towards her mother, flicking a long chunk of black hair out of her face.

"Coming mother." She repiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

The White Building:

Main Floor/Lobby:

A dozen technicians sat at computers that faced the wall. Screens, showed footage of Kyioko breaking her chains, and kicking the hole through the wall. Katsumura's jaw clenched even more. Josephine sighed on the inside. She knew that Katsumura was _pissed_. Kyioko, his own daughter, had betrayed him. The annoying alarm had been reduced to red glow in every single hallway and level four had been locked down, and a SWAT like team had been placed in front of Mayla's room.

"Send out a foot team." Katsumura said. Josephine raised an eyebrow.

"Sir? Send out a foot team? What if they meet her? What if she kills them?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Josephine. Why can't you just trust me?"

"I do trust you sir… it's that…"

"It's that what, Josephine?" Josephine hung her head, giving up.

"Nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere, on the island:

Ivania pulled the lab coat closer to her body. The wind had picked up and dark grey clouds hung in the sky. She put her hand in her pocket, pulling a piece of white paper out. She un-crumpled the piece of the paper.

"I call out to those who they call the Lilium…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Sorry, It is short! I promise the next chapter will be way longer! Review please!

Ms. Hiwatari


	35. Battle of the Elements

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just this massive huge-ass plot. Moreover, many, many female OC characters. Also a few males.

A/n: Thank-you kind reviewers. Not long now. And for the future, please ignore the extremely weird/OC kai up above. Three Chapters to go!

Exodus

Chapter 38: Battle of the Elements

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Exodus:

_Ivania pulled the lab coat closer to her body. The wind had picked up and dark grey clouds hung in the sky. She put her hand in her pocket, pulling a piece of white paper out. She un-crumpled the piece of the paper. _

"_I call out to those who they call the Lilium…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

Hilary rolled her eyes as she heard Jamie ask Spencer, "Are you from Russia?" Hilary looked at Louise, who opened her mouth and stuck her finger down her throat. "I think everyone knows that Spencer is from Russia." Hilary said, turning her head around the pair. "In fact, I believe the entire, Blitzkrieg Boys are from Russia." Louise snorted with laughter. Hilary and Louise had been like this for the past 12 hours towards Jamie. Tala and Kai exchanged glances with each other.

"Yes, I also do believe the boys are from Russia too, Hilary." Louise said, snidely. Hilary grinned.

"Your evil."

"Hello, you're more evil than me!" Louise pulled off one of her gloves. "Hold these." She trusted the glove into Hilary's hand. She pulled the other one off two, also shoving it into Hilary's hand. Louise cracked her fingers.

"Ew! That is totally gross!" Hilary exclaimed. Louise poked her tongue out. She flung out her right arm, which encountered Bryan's left arm. Bryan let out a strangled cry of pain as he flung into the tree nearby.

"Oh mien Gott! Bryan!" Louise exclaimed as Hilary and Kai rushed to his side. Louise took a step backwards.

"He's unconscious." Hilary said, she turned her head towards Louise who was paler than usual. "Louise?" Louise took another step backwards, tripping over the back of her heel, falling onto her bottom.

"Don't…Come near me!" She covered her face with her hands. "Bitte!" Hilary left Bryan's side, walking towards Louise.

"Louise. You're not going to hurt me."

"How do you know that!" Hilary bit her lip. _'How do I know she won't hurt me? What's going on?' _Hilary thought. She looked down to her left hand. Louise's gloves.

"Your gloves." Louise stared at her. "Maybe if you wore them, maybe you won't… do that again." Hilary tossed the gloves towards Louise. Louise hastily put them on. Hilary held out her hand. She hoped she knew what she was doing. Louise looked at her hand, then stuck out her left gloved hand and touched Hilary's hand.

Nothing happened.

"See." Hilary said, raping her hand around Louise's and pulling her up. "Nothing happened."

"Bry, dude, are you okay?" Tala asked. Hilary turned around. Bryan was half sitting up against a tree.

"Urgh… What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head. Everyone turned to look at Louise who went a ghastly green.

"I…kinda…electrocuted you…" Hilary turned to look at Bryan who just simply looked the same. _'Thank god he didn't attack her back…' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else on the island:

A figure poked it head around the quiet large tree. The woman had short midnight blue hair with extremely pale skin. "Is anyone out there?" She asked softly. She fully moved from behind the tree. Her body was disfigured, as her bones stuck out and she was very naked. She sighed. "IS ANYBODY OUT THERE!" She bellowed. She brushed her hand through her hair. "Screw this." She heard a twig snap from somewhere around her.

"Kyioko…" A soft, female voice said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

Kai rummaged around the bush that was in front of him. He moved his hand around the thorns. He felt something else other than the bush. He felt it. It clearly was not any thing to do with the bush. He gripped it, and dragged it upwards. "Kenny's laptop." He said, opening the case up. "Guys!"

Hilary looked up. "What?" Kai held up Kenny's laptop. "Oh my god!" Hilary jumped up to her feet. "Does it work?" Kai re-opened it, and pressed what he thought was the power-on button. The screen remained blank. Kai looked at Hilary. "Did you even press the right button?"

"I don't know how to operate this, idiot-box thing!" Hilary pulled the laptop out of his hands.

"Let me try."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later:

Hilary's dream

_"I just can't get it! It's so stupid!" Hilary scrunched up the page._

_"It's not stupid. Let me do it." Kai said, taking the poor piece of paper from her. He did her problem._

_"How come-! Never mind. How did you get so smart?" She asked him. He gave her a slight smile._

_"I don't know. I'm lucky, I guess."_

_"Lucky my ass. So, maybe, you could do the rest?" She smiled sweetly. "For me?"_

_"I would do anything for you"_

-----------------------

_Hilary looked out the window. She shifted the sheet that was wrapped around her._

_"You'll get cold, come back." Kai said, sitting behind her._

_"I'm not cold."_

_"You'll get sick. Then I won't be able to kiss you, cause then I'll get sick." Hilary laughed._

_"We could kiss then. Though, we'll properly be too sick." Kai got up, grabbing her right index finger._

_"Come." He said again. She looked out towards the full moon._

_"Okay"_

_-----------------------_

"_We could get caught!" Hilary said as her white sundress clung to her sweat covered body._

"_It's not my fault you're the one who wanted to go out in the middle of the day when it's over 30 degrees" Kai retorted. Hilary laughed._

"_Aw, poor baby Kai can't handle the heat because he loves the cold!" she taunted. _

"_I'll show you handling!" he ticked her stomach._

"_Stop! Stop!" she said between laughing. "Okay, you can handle the heat!" _

"_You are sweaty though," he said, wiping her forehead. She giggled._

"_I thought that's the way you like me" she smirked. Kai gave her one of his rare smiles._

"_I love you," he whispered into her ear. She smiled._

"_I know." she kissed his lips. "I love you too"_

_------------------------_

_Mariah stared at Hilary was she watched the girl enter the room._

"_I'm so sorry! I spilt the drinks when I tried coming up the stairs the first time!" Mariah shook her head._

"_You always do that! And how long have you been living in this house?" Mariah asked, raising her eyebrow._

"_My entire life. And FYI, it's okay to be clumsy sometimes." Mariah took a sip of her drink._

"_Sometimes?"_

"_Don't give me that look, Mariah!" Hilary exclaimed at the pink haired girl. Mariah leaned back onto Hilary's bed._

"_So, when does Tyson get back?"_

"_In two weeks. It's the second time he has pushed his return home." Hilary shooked her head. "He says he likes it in England and is going to stay a little while longer."_

"_Didn't he say that last time?"_

"_Yer. He's properly in love with some British chick over there, knowing him." They laughed._

"_What is with you and lovey dovey music?" Hilary gave her a look._

"_What is wrong with it? I like it. You got a problem, miss I listen to hardcore rap." Mariah laughed._

"_I won't diss you again. Go back to your 'My Heart will go on.'" She sniggered. Hilary threw a pillow at her. "Does anybody know? Besides me?" Hilary lied down next to her._

"_Nah. What about you and Tala? That's evil with what is going on with you two." Mariah smirked._

"_Ray and I are having a break. I know he slept with Monica, our resident town whore back home last Saturday. Who says I can't sleep with Tala?"_

"_None. But you two have been sleeping together since May. Last year!"_

"_Well, who wouldn't? He's hot and good in bed."_

"_Oh god! Do not say anymore! No details!" Hilary shrieked._

"_Oh, come on Hilary. Are you trying to say you haven't slept with Kai before?" Hilary looked at her._

"_Do I look like I have slept with him?" Mariah nodded her head. "Of course I have. I love him, I said that, and then we had sex. We were drunk. Totally Tyson's fault. It was at his going away party."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_Oh , I was so embarrassed. 'Oi, let us play spin the bottle! Kai is going first. Kai has to kiss Hilary!' I wanted to die on the spot."_

"_Why?"_

"_What if they found out? I would NEVER live it down."_

"_How would they find out?"_

"_If they snuck into my room, snooped and found my diary. My diary has everything that I know. From your illicit affair with Mr. Valkov to Kai's and mine relationship."_

"_Dangggg."_

"_Yer, so I have hid my last two in two different spots. Oh! That reminds me!" She rolled over so that she faced her bedside table and opened the top draw. She pulled out a stack of photos. "Tyson's party!" Mariah lent up._

"_Show!" Hilary shoved one in her face. "Aww, you looked so pretty!" Hilary rolled her eyes._

"_Yer right! I looked horrible like always and I'm pudgy." Mariah punched her in the arm._

"_If you say you are fat then I am a house." Hilary punched Mariah in her arm._

"_You are not a house!" Mariah flipped through the photos. She suddenly chuckled then jammed a photo in front of Hilary._

"_I like this one. Can I have a copy?" She asked. Hilary looked at the photo. It was of Kai and herself. Kai had worn his stoic face and Hilary smiled sweetly. You could tell that they were sitting, as Hilary was level with him. Mariah stared at her best friend as she stared at the photo. Mariah knew that Hilary was in love with him._

End of Hilary's Dream

Hilary bolted right upwards. Breathing heavily, she wiped the sweat of her forehead. "What…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Sorry! I know you have most properly read all of that already, but Hilary has just remembered! Omg! It is almost the end! I cannot wait! Review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	36. Heart Failure

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot. Female & Male OC characters.

A/n: Thank-you reviewers. One chapter to go! Keep those reviews coming!

Exodus

Chapter 39: Heart Failure

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Exodus:

_A figure poked it head around the quiet large tree. The woman had short midnight blue hair with extremely pale skin. "Is anyone out there?" She asked softly. She fully moved from behind the tree. Her body was disfigured, as her bones stuck out and she was very naked. She sighed. "IS ANYBODY OUT THERE?" She bellowed. She brushed her hand through her hair. "Screw this." She heard a twig snap from somewhere around her._

"_Kyioko…" A soft, female voice said._

_-------------------------------_

_Hilary bolted right upwards. Breathing heavily, she wiped the sweat of her forehead. "What…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

The White Building:

Room 147, level four:

Josephine walked along the glowing red hallway.

"M'am. You can't enter this section of the hallway." A tall, thin and balding guard said.

"Excuse me; I am Director Katsumura's personal assistant. His orders are to check on the subject." The security guard moved out of her way. "Thank-you." She said as she passed him and turned the corner. She slotted in her ID card and the door slid open. Mayla's head snapped towards Josephine. "I see you know awake." She said softly. She turned behind her, making sure the door had closed. "Come on. We have an opening of fifteen minutes." Mayla stared at her blankly.

"What do you mean?" Josephine rushed over to Mayla's side, beginning to untie her restraints.

"Letting you go" Mayla sat up, rubbing her wrists. "I want you to take this information back to the rest of your friends."

"Why are you letting me go?" Josephine stopped, halfway through un-locking her briefcase.

"I know what's going to happen. It's in this briefcase." Josephine pulled out a small, black cotton dress, black stockings, underwear and black Mary Janes. "Their yours. I found them in a filing cabinet with your name marked on it." Mayla raised her eyebrow as she began to pull on the underwear.

"And how are you meant to get me out of here? There are video camera's right there."

"Their on video relay back track. Their showing me in here last night but with now's time on it. In fifteen minutes you are meant to be threatening me and sending me across the room and going up those stairs concealed by the fridge." Josephine pointed to her left. "Take this to Ivania."

"And where do those stairs end up?" Mayla asked as Josephine handed her the briefcase and a gun.

"Facing towards the east, four floors up." Josephine glanced at her watch. "We have three minutes. In three minutes, you need to be threatening me, pointing the gun at me. Talk to me for a couple of seconds, and then ask me where the stairs are then I will point towards them. You punch me and run for it. You have a 100-yard radius window of four minutes before anything at least comes and gets you. Ready… now!" Mayla pointed the gun towards her.

"Tell me where the fucking stairs are!" Mayla glanced at the security camera. "Now." Josephine pointed to her left again.

"Over there. They'll catch you know." Mayla smirked. Then punched her in the jaw, sending her flying for feet.

"Idiot." Mayla muttered, walking over towards the stairs concealed by the fridge. Mayla placed the briefcase on the floor, pushed the fridge over, and pressed her hands against the wall, reveling a staircase. "Bingo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Miles away:

Hilary sprinted past Kai, leaving a trail of floating dust.

"Hey!" He called after her, almost losing balance due to the continuous shaking of the ground. Louise sprinted past him as well.

"What is it with these chicks?" Tala exclaimed as he reached into Kai's eyesight. "Their like freaking Buffy!" Kai raised he eyebrow.

"You've watched Buffy before?" Tala shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe once." He fell forward over a root, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Trees crashed down onto the ground behind them. Kai pulled Tala up.

"Run, you idiot." He shouted. Kai pulled Tala into the trees on his right. A shadow of black mist past them, and the rumbling went with it.

"Is that the monster?" Tala whispered. Kai shrugged.

"That is… weird. I thought it would be some huge troll of something." Tala looked at him.

"That would've been so cool!" Kai whacked him over the head.

"You're an idiot."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The White Building:

Level Four:

The alarm bell had begun ringing again.

"How is Josephine?" Katsumura barked at a man in a lab-coat.

"Jaw fracture and two fractured ribs. Mayla may have not to seem to hit her hard, but the impact into the wall seemed to cause some damage. She's in med room 327." Katsumura walked into the elevator and pressed L .1 button. The man in the white lab-coat followed him in. "Mayla escaped. What are you doing to tell the directors?"

"The truth. What else is to tell?"

"Depends, but are the directors going to be mad with you because you are the one in charge here and she seemed to slip from underneath your grip?" Katsumura shot him a look.

"Maybe there is mole in the system? Kyle? Go through the video tapes starting from a week ago. Notify me of any suspicious activity." Kyle nodded his head. The elevator went ding and the doors opened. "Keep it behind closed doors." Kyle nodded.

"Yes, sir." Katsumura walked out the elevator and down the hall. A young blonde woman wearing a nurses-type outfit stood up behind a counter.

"Chief. Are you here to see Ms. Varquez?" She said as she shuffled through folders. "Urh… um…."

"Her medical file?" She looked up, looking scared.

"Of course, sir. It should be right here…" She plucked a folder from the pile and handed it to Katsumura. "There. You can see her…" Katsumura nodded in response and walked away to Room 327. He opened the door. Josephine was lying on the bed, unconscious.

"They had to knock her out." A sharp, female voice said from Katsumura's right.

"Stacy…" He greeted her. Stacy stood up. "Lost weight?" Stacy smirked.

"I did. Fashion is important when you can fit into a size two." She walked over to Katsumura. "So tell me, dear Richard. Why is poor Josephine Varquez lying in a medical room and the most important thing of your entire life is missing from your supervision?" Katsumura glared at her.

"Your ground team should be out-"

"And they are." She smiled. "I'm not a complete idiot. No matter what color hair I have. I do believe that Ivania has the same hair color as me and yet she get's a different Richard to me."

"Ivania isn't like you."

"How is that so?"

"She didn't sleep with her boss to get where she was." He looked up from Josephine's file to smirk at her. Stacy glared at him.

"Do I always come last to everyone else? Even Josephine is treated better than me!"

"I have plans for her. Don't you worry."

"What plans? You had plans for Ivania and now look at her. Missing for a week then she turns up in the same cell as one of those bratty kids. Then they, take her along when they decided to escape from this facility. Do you even know if she's alive or dead?" Richard closed Josephine's file.

"She's alive. We caught sight of her two days ago, walking north for some reason. Without any of those _bratty _kids." He held out Josephine's file to her. She took it, opening up it up.

"Hm.. She has lost ten pounds in the last month… and has not the therapist in about two weeks. What is she again?"

"My personal assistant." Stacy raised an eyebrow. _'There was a time I was your 'personal' assistant…' _She thought, returning to the file.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: OH MY GOD. Next chapter will be the finale of Exodus. Then after that is Serenity, a prequel. Look out for that. Sorry it is short and lacking of action. Review!

Ms. Hiwatari

Ps. Preview of Exodus, Chapter 40: Welcome to the Hellmouth:

"It's not about wrong."

"_It's not about right." _Mayla smirked.

"It's about power."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	37. Welcome to the Hellmouth

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot, the island and the OC characters that are in this story. I also do not own the speech spoken by Mayla and Richard.

A/n: Last Chapter! OMG! OMG! Lol. THANK-YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! There is too many to name! Hope you like the finale of Exodus and watch out for Serenity coming you way!

Exodus.

Chapter 40: Welcome to the Hellmouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Exodus:

"_They had to knock her out." A sharp, female voice said from Katsumura's right._

"_Stacy…" He greeted her. Stacy stood up. "Lost weight?" Stacy smirked._

"_I did. Fashion is important when you can fit into a size two." She walked over to Katsumura. "So tell me, dear Richard. Why is poor Josephine Varquez lying in a medical room and the most important thing of your entire life is missing from your supervision?" Katsumura glared at her._

"_Your ground team should be out-"_

"_And they are." She smiled. "I'm not a complete idiot. No matter what color hair I have. I do believe that Ivania has the same hair color as me and yet she get's a different Richard to me."_

"_Ivania isn't like you."_

"_How is that so?"_

"_She didn't sleep with her boss to get where she was." He looked up from Josephine's file to smirk at her. Stacy glared at him._

"_Do I always come last to everyone else? Even Josephine is treated better than me!"_

"_I have plans for her. Don't you worry."_

"_What plans? You had plans for Ivania and now look at her. Missing for a week then she turns up in the same cell as one of those bratty kids. Then they, take her along when they decided to escape from this facility. Do you even know if she's alive or dead?" Richard closed Josephine's file._

"_She's alive. We caught sight of her two days ago, walking north for some reason. Without any of those bratty kids." He held out Josephine's file to her. She took it, opening up it up._

"_Hm.. She has lost ten pounds in the last month… and has not the therapist in about two weeks. What is she again?"_

"_My personal assistant." Stacy raised an eyebrow. 'There was a time I was your 'personal' assistant…' She thought, returning to the file._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

Hilary ran as fast as she could. The 'monster' was gaining on her by the second. She dodged the trees and the bushes that came into her way, but something else was coming her way - and fast. Hilary tired to stop, but the object did not slow down either.

…..

Hilary winced in pain as she rolled over. "Mayla?" She asked, as the other, smaller figure rolled over, clutching their ribs.

"Since when have you ran that fast?" Mayla asked, sitting up. Hilary joined her.

"Since that creep-ass monster was chasing us." She looked around. "Yet again, it's disappeared." Hilary lifted up her shirt, exposing her ribs, checking for any sign of bruising.

"You heel fast." Hilary looked at Mayla.

"Huh? Like you?" Mayla stood up and picked up the a-stray suitcase. "I have present." Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"From who?"

"Our lovely captors. A woman named Josephine gave it to me and then she let me escape." Hilary stood up as well.

"Have you looked inside?" Mayla shook her head.

"HILARY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Bellowed Louise's voice.

"Does she have to be that loud?" Mayla asked, beginning to walk towards where Louise's voice came from.

"She only means well. She's getting really strong, now." Mayla raised her eyebrow.

"I know she is."

"She electrocuted Bryan this morning."

"How did she manage that?" Hilary shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't know. She just flung her arm out and zap, he is in pain. She might have touched his skin. So she's terrified of herself and doesn't want to touch anyone or anything and is wearing gloves constantly."

"Electrocution?" Huh." Louise came into view. She was standing in the middle of two trees, staring at her feet. She looked up.

"Oh Meine Güte! Ihr lebendiges!" Louise called out, running towards them. "Ich dachte, daß Sie tot waren! Oder gequält Oder ermordet Oder…! Ich kann nicht ihm glauben gerade! Er ist wie Ihr Unsterblicher!" She went in for a hug, but moved back. "I…"

"I know." Mayla touched her gloved part of her arm. "It's fine."

"Ich wurde erschrocken, dem Sie waren, mich zu verletzen."

"You can speak English, you know." Hilary said. Louise shooked her head.

"Nein.." Crunching of sticks came towards them. Hilary sucked in her breath. Kai and Tala came into view. Hilary sighed in relief and ran into Kai's arms. Hilary pulled away.

"We should be going back." Kai nodded and then looked at Tala.

"Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The White Building:

Level 22:

"HOW DO YOU MEAN AN 80 POUND GIRL DOES THAT!" Katsumura yelled into the phone. "I WANT ANSWERS IN A HOUR!" He slammed down the phone onto the cradle. He looked up. "Get me Robert… to explain this mess." The girl in front of him, nodded. "Do you want to go?" He asked. She ran out of the office,

"So, you replaced Josephine." Stacy said, walking in.

"That idiot can't do anything." Richard rubbed his temple. "I asked for a coffee three hours ago and only just go it." Stacy sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Well, Josephine did everything at once. It's going to be hard to replace her." Richard looked at her.

"What do you want, Stacy?"

"Just your authorization to send them out." She smiled, handing him a folder.

"And they are?"

"The reapers. The girls can clearly bet the ninjas. Let them have something else to challenge them." Katsumura opened the folder.

"The Reapers… Are we sure they can do the task?" Stacy smirked.

"Of course they can."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several Hours:

The Beach:

Tala jammed his fingers into his ears. He looked at Kai, who raised his eyebrow. Mariah was screaming as she hugged Hilary and Mayla. She went to hug Louise, who pulled away.

"Do you hate me?" Mariah asked. Louise nodded and walked away.

"She electrocuted Bryan." Hilary said. Mariah's eyes widen.

"What!" She watched Louise walk towards the beach.

"She's kind of… scared of herself. Hurting more people like that." Tyson came into view followed by Emily, who was carrying baby Danielle. Hilary watched as Tyson walked towards Mayla, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. Mariah and Hilary looked at each other, catching each other's eye and stifled giggles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The White Building:

Level 18:

Stacy looked at the group photo of the Death Angels in front of her. She put the photo down and sighed. Then she looked up at the screen in front of her. Little black dots marked 'reaper' moved towards the east and fast. She closed her eyes and sighed again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beach:

Mayla looked around at the group before her. Louise, Hilary, Kai, Tala, Yummni, Jamie, Mariah holding baby Danielle, Kenny, Emily, Spencer, Bryan and Tyson. "I have something to say."

_Katsumura sat down in the chair next to Josephine who was still unconscious. _

"We're more than that. More than flesh. More than blood."

"_I can be patient. She's right where she's meant to be. And always has been since the beginning." _

"And that's where we're going. Right back to the beginning."

"_Not a bang. Not the word." _

"The true beginning."

"_Look at them. Trying to do what's right. They don't get it." _

"It's not about right."

"_It's not about wrong."_

"It's about power."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: REVIEW! Ah. The end. That speech actually comes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 7, episode one, 'Lessons'. Thank-you everyone who has supported this story. I love you! Serenity should be up soon!

Ms. Hiwatari


	38. 9am

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot and all OC characters.

A/n: Welcome to another chapter.

Exodus

Chapter 41: 9 am.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

Hilary yawned and rolled over, opening her eyes. Lavender ones stared at her. "ARGH!" She screamed. A hand clamped her mouth shut.

"Shut up. It's only me." Said Mayla. Hilary sighed and sat up.

"Well, you could've told me that, before staring me in the eyes! You totally freaked me out!" Mayla sat up as well.

"I was thinking… Want to go out?" Mayla asked. Hilary stared at Mayla. Mayla whacked her over the head. "Not like that! You are an idiot! I meant, you know… people, like Tyson and… all them." Hilary nodded her head.

"Ohhh. Like for another hunt?" Mayla nodded.

"Down south." Hilary ran her hand through her hair.

"Okay, I guess." Mayla stood up.

"We leave in ten."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Biovolt Abbey.

Moscow, Russia.

1999:

"Bring her in." Boris Balkov ordered, and a door opened and two guards came in, dragging in a frail girl with long white hair. "I've heard that you have been causing some trouble, Louise." Louise whimpered.

"Ich bin traurig. Er geschieht nicht wieder." Louise replied in a small voice.

"Speak Russian, Louise. Or at least English." Louise whimpered again.

"It won't happen again, Sir." She spoke in Russian, heavily accented with German.

"Good." He stood up. "You know what happens now." Louise gluped.

"Bitte! Sir! Bitte! Ich wiederhole ihn nicht!" She screamed in German. "Пожалуйста!" Boris reached down and touched her cheek.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Louise." Louise flinched against his touch. Louise looked up at Boris. Boris was flung back several feet.

End of flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

Hilary turned around and glared at Jamie, who poked her tongue back at Hilary. Louise looked at Hilary, who looked at Mayla, who glared at the two.

"What is with you idiots?" She asked. Hilary jerked her thumb back towards Jamie.

"She's been really weird, lately." She whispered.

"She's also being a very big… bitch." Louise whispered. Hilary nodded.

"She said some things about you that were… kind… weird." Mayla turned her head towards Jamie, giving her a look.

"What is with you three!" Jamie exclaimed, stopping. Louise, Mayla and Hilary stopped, turning around. "You three have been treating me like I have done something wrong!" Louise raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not the one who acts like they know everything!" Louise haughtily said, crossing her arms.

"I don't act like a two-year-old, unlike you!" Jamie looked at the ground. "Wha.." She bent down and picked up a silver pen. "It's a pen."

"I know what a pen is, Jamie." Louise said.

"Oh!" Jamie exclaimed as she was tripped by her ankles.

"NINJAS!" Hilary yelled. A dozen ninja's came towards them.

"DO THEY HAVE SWORDS!" Louise yelled. Hilary nodded.

"HILARY!" Hilary swiveled her head towards someone calling her name.

"KAI!" Hilary yelled back as she punched a ninja in the face. Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer came into view. "What are you doing here?" Kai kicked a ninja the stomach.

"Following you ladies. We heard your bickering for miles." Tala said, smirking at Hilary and Louise. Jamie kicked a ninja in the shins. The ninja grabbed her arm, and pulled it behind her back, breaking it. The exact same ninja, picked up Mayla and threw her into a tree.

"I so knew I forgot something!" Louise exclaimed as she right-hooked a ninja. "My bloody sword!" Hilary threw her hands up in the air.

"Well! Ain't that just great!" The ninjas stopped. The group stopped. (Louise tripped over her own feet.) The ninja's scampered away. Louise raised her eyebrow.

"What idiots!" Mayla stared at her.

"You're the bloody idiot."

"That was totally weird." Hilary said, as Kai wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Tala looked up at the sky.

"We need to find some shelter." Tala said. "Before it rains." Hilary looked up at the sky. Black clouds were in-coming fast.

"Shit!" Spencer help Jamie stand, her arm all mangled.

"I think we should go now." Tala said, as rain dropped heavily onto top of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Beach:

Yummni pulled a face as she watched Mariah try to feed Danielle some mashed up banana.

"Why won't you! God! Just eat the damn thing!" Mariah exclaimed at Danielle, who simply looked up at her mother. Mariah placed the leaf with the gooey banana on it, on the ground. "I give up!"

"She won't eat?" Yummni asked. Mariah nodded.

"She just won't eat! All she likes to is suck my-!" Mariah stopped, going bright red in the cheeks. Yummni raised her eyebrow. "Don't worry about it." '

"I won't." Mariah frowned.

"Take the baby!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"Take the baby!" Yummni pulled Danielle out of Mariah's arms as, Mariah grabbed her head in pain. Mariah's eyes went wide, and she flew back into a tree.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The White Building:

The Lobby:

"Father." Kyioko said. Richard turned around. "Nice to see you again."

"How did you get past security!"

"Easy." She repiled. She smirked. "Someone here shutted down the sericuty system. Not me." Katsumura glared at her. "Looks like you have a mole in the system."

"Kyioko, why are you here? You know we can just capture you again. You are alone." Kyioko smirked yet again.

"Your wrong daddy dearest. I'm not alone." A second later, a dozen black-cloaked women stood behind Kyioko, who also wore a black cloak. "So tell me. Where is Mayla?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Tell me! I swear to god, I will kill you with my own hands if you don't." Katsumura smirked this time.

"Are you threatening me, Kyioko?" Kyioko glowered.

"What if I am? Are you going to kill me?" She asked. A second later, Kyioko and the cloaked women had disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Exodus is going to be 100 chapters long :D. So, pretty long story. Shari and I both have boyfriend's (Taylor, Shari. Elliott and me) lol. Please review!

Ms. Hiwatari.


	39. Super Symmetry

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own all OC characters and the plot. Must not for get the island.

A/n: Thank-you all reviewers! Yummni and the twins (Mayla & Marie) live in Westminster, which is a part of London City. Flashbacks will be in almost every chapter now with sometimes there being two. Hope you enjoy this chapter especially.

Dedicated to: Shari. She has taught me a lot about writing.

Exodus

Chapter 42: Super symmetry

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Westminster, England:

October 2005:

Yummni leaned against the wall, rubbing her hands. "Why does it have to be so bloody cold?" She asked.

"Try living in Russia." Mayla repiled. "This is the spring." Yummni pulled her school blazer in tighter.

"But why does it have to be so cold still." She stamped her feet; she looked at Mayla who wore the school blazer as well.

"Global warming, Yummni. The summer was hot and now the winter is going to be cold." Yummni groaned.

"I think my foot froze." They looked up to the sound of shrill laughing in front of them. Tamika Van Loughin and her cronies stood before the two. Tamika and the other girls were all blonde, some fake, some natural.

"Well, well. Look girls. The dorks." Yummni looked at Mayla, who looked at Yummni.

"Well, well. Look Mayla. The whores." Yummni retorted. Tamika and the girls glowered at them.

"We're not whores!" One of the girls exclaimed. Tamika smirked.

"At least we have friends." Mayla nodded. She stepped forward and punched Tamika in the face. It was Yummni's turn smirk. She glared at the other girls and they ran into the school building.

-------

"Jasmine, Mayla. You know why you here." Mrs. Edenton said. She was the school principal of St. Charles' Academy. Mayla rolled her eyes. "At this school, we don't tolerate violence." She looked down at the two files in front of her. One Was medium sized, which was Yummni's. The other was quiet larger, which belonged to Mayla. "Mayla, this is the tenth incident since you started here." Yummni shot a look at Mayla.

"Totally was provoked." Mayla said. Mrs. Edenton opened Mayla's file and glanced down.

"Last May, you punched a boy because you said he was 'trying to get into my pants'. He had to have surgery on his arm over the summer." Yummni shot another look at Mayla. "This is your last warning. Next time, you're expelled." She turned towards Yummni. "Jasmine, next time you'll also be expelled. You may leave." Mayla and Yummni stood up from their chairs, picking up their school bags. As soon as they were trasping down the empty hall, they let out a snort of laughter.

End of Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

7 miles from the beach:

Hilary opened her eyes, rubbing them groggily. She had just had the weirdest dream, herself, Yummni, Louise and Mayla were all on a beach, eating ice cream. She had woken up just as Mayla had dropped her ice cream on herself. She yawned and sat up. Tyson was lying next to her, she could -. Tyson… Hilary looked over towards where Kai was. Kai was with… herself. "ARGH!" She screamed. Tyson bolted up, and so did everyone else.

"What!" Tyson said, sleepily.

"My body!" Hilary yelled. She watched 'Hilary' rub her eyes.

"Гречиха" 'Hilary' said. "You stole my body!" 'Hilary' stood up. "Who are you?!"

"Hilary." She looked down. She was in Mayla's body. She did not know anyone else who had incredibly short arms, legs, small feet and hands. As well with these clothes, a black corset and skintight jeans. "We swapped bodies!" Hilary said with disgust, she too, stood up. "How the fuck did you do this?!"

"Me!" Hilary thought it was weird listening to herself. Mayla's voice was so hard to understand, being a mixture of Russian and British. "You did this." Hilary pointed at Mayla. Hilary looked down.

"My boobs! I have no boobs!" She cupped them. "I have no boobs!" Hilary felt like crying. Kai's eyes were wide with amazement.

"This is totally weird." He said, staring between, Hilary and Mayla. The boys moved together.

"I totally agree with you." Tala said. Hilary looked down at Mayla's body.

"I feel so short!" She exclaimed. Mayla glowered red in the face.

"сука!" Mayla swore at her.

"Stop swearing at me in Russian!"

"She first said crap then bitch." Tala supplied. Both girls glared at him. Hilary sighed.

"I just.. I am so confused right now. And plus, I can feel Tyson checking me out." Mayla glared at Tyson.

"Sorry!" Hilary watched Mayla inspect her body. First, she played with the hair, then her face. She watched Mayla smirk to herself as she played her large breasts.

"I feel so tall." She said in awe. "This is totally weird." She looked at Hilary. "How tall are you?"

"5'6''. You?" Mayla shrugged.

"Last time I was 4'7''." Hilary looked down at the ground. It was definite closer than usual. "I think I've grown…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Westminster, England:

Mid-March, 2005:

Tyson turned the corner, entering the park. He walked into it, watching young mothers' run after their little toddlers. He noticed her and smiled. "No school today?" He asked. "I thought it was a Tuesday…" He sat down, and glanced. Mayla sat there, in her school uniform. "Is today another bad day?" He asked. Mayla shrugged.

"Yeah." She said in a small, tiny voice.

"Want something to eat? I'm starving." Mayla looked at him. "Let's go." He picked up her bag, grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"What… are… you doing?" She asked. Tyson shifted his hand from her wrist to her hand.

"We're going to eat something." He held her hand, until he found a small café. He sat down. "What do you want?" Mayla looked at the menu in front her.

"I'm a vegetarian." Tyson raised his eyebrow.

"Ill have a coffee, black. One sugar. With a poppy seed muffin." He smiled at the waiter.

"Tea. Three sugars." Mayla said in soft voice.

"Excuse me?" The waiter asked.

"Tea and three sugars for the lady." Tyson said. The waiter walked away. "Tea. That reminds me of my team mate." Mayla stared at the table. "You don't really say much. That reminds me of him too."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Do I have to have an answer?" He leaned forward, and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She went a slight, pale pink in the cheeks. "Why hide, behind all this hair?" Mayla even goes a little more pink in the cheeks. Tyson smiles at her.

The next time Tyson sees her, which is the next day. Her hair is pulled up into a long braid.

End of Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

Hilary followed her body as she was chased by the monster. Yet again. However, this time, everyone has stuck together. Mayla had been quiet since the 'body-swap'. Being in Mayla's body had made her feel more powerful. Stronger and faster. The monster was gaining on them, and they were running for their lives. They were going north at least.

"Scheiße! dummes Geschöpf! ich bin so langsam!" Louise said, from a few meters behind .

-

A tall, cloaked figure, confined by a large tree up ahead a few meters could see the group, running towards them. The cloaked figure removed it's hood, reveling a olive skinned, honey haired girl with hazel eyes. She smiled and raised her index finger to her lips.

-

The thumping and shaking stopped. Hilary almost ran into Bryan, who had decided to stop, right in front of her. "Why does it do that!" She exclaimed. "Oh well."

"We should go back." Tala said, giving Hilary's shoulder a squeeze.

-

The cloaked girl opened an orange box, and a cloud of black mist entered it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Hope you guys liked. Spoiler: 'Three people will die. In less than 6 chapters.' Review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	40. Destiny Pre Dates You

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot and OC characters.

A/n: Thank-you peoples for reviews!

Exodus.

Chapter 43: Destiny Pre-Dates You.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Exodus:

_The cloaked girl opened an orange box, and a cloud of black mist entered it._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

Hilary trudged after Louise as they entered camp. She watched Mariah run over to her body and hug it. She watched Mayla freeze.

"I'm not Hilary." Mariah pulled away, with a face of confusion. "What do you mean, your not Hilary?" Hilary stepped forward, from behind Louise.

"I'm Hilary. We swapped bodies. Mayla and I." Mariah looked between the two.

"How the fuck did you two manage this!" She asked. Both girls shrugged.

"They woke up like that." Tala said, slipping his arm around Mariah's shoulder. "Where's Danielle?" Mariah smiled.

"With Yummni. We're trying to feed her." Tala led her towards Yummni.

"Let me try." The walked away. Kai walked away as well. Hilary watched Tyson talk to Mayla in her body.

"I so hope they don't do it in my body…" Hilary muttered. Louise laughed.

"I would've never thought that Mayla would… be involved with Tyson." She said.

"I know. Complete opposites."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Miles Away:

Kyioko opened her eyes. "Something happened." She said. A woman with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes nodded.

"Something happened between Mayla and Hilary." She said. Kyioko raised her eyebrow.

"Mayla…" She said softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later:

Mayla dropped the black suitcase that Josephine had given her in front of Hilary on the ground. Hilary looked up. "Want to look inside?" Mayla asked.

"Okay." Hilary repiled, as Mayla joined her on the ground. Mayla flipped the buckles on the side, and opened the briefcase. "Did she tell you what was inside?"

"She said it will help." Mayla said, pulling out files, handing some to Hilary. Hilary opened the one on top. There was a pile of photos. Mayla was on top.

"Mayla, I found photos. You're on top." Mayla pried the photo out of her hand. "You look way young."

"I was twelve." Hilary flipped through all the other photos. Kai, Tala, Herself, Yummni, Louise, Marie, Jamie, Max and everyone else. "What other photo's are there?" A photo of Kai with herself shocked Hilary.

"Surveillance. What about you?"

"Just stuff on our teams." Hilary placed down the file and opened up the next one. _'Name: Mayla Jane Trumani. Age: 13. DOB: November 14, 1991. Height: 4 feet, 7 inches. Weight: eighty-two pounds. Blood Type: AB-. Hair: Black. Eyes: Lavender. Ethnicity: Caucasian.' _Hilary read.

"Profiles on us. Your number one again. You're classed as Subject 00000926." Mayla perked up.

"Subject 00000926?" Mayla asked. Hilary nodded. "Hn."

"What?" Hilary asked.

"That's the serial number I had in Biovolt." Hilary looked at her.

"What?"

"My serial number in Biovolt was that number." Hilary nodded.

"So, do you know what…? Kai's number was?" Mayla looked at Hilary this time.

"00417." Hilary nodded and looked down at Mayla's profile again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah watched as Tala feed Danielle with no difficultness. "She likes you." She said. Tala looked at Mariah and smiled.

"Thanks." Mariah fiddled with her hair. She took a deep breath in. Then out. Then she sighed. "Something wrong?" Tala asked. Mariah shooked her head.

"No. No, nothing at all." _'You're a chicken.' _She told herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is Stacey Lions?" Mayla asked. Ivania looked up.

"Hm?" Ivania asked. "Who?"

"Stacey Lions. And don't lie." Mayla said. She held up a piece of paper. "She ordered a dozen ninjas on Yummni and me on October 31st last year."

"She runs the tactical department." She sighed. "She's a total bitch."

"Tactical department?" Mayla asked.

"In charge of tactical teams and what not. Ninja's are her thing along with the reapers."

"Reapers?" Hilary asked.

"A step up from the ninja's. It is a wonder why they have not sent them after us. It maybe that the camera limits stop four hundred yards away from here."

"What do they do?" Mayla asked.

"Their designed to kill on sight. They glide in the air. And they carry a scythe." Hilary whimpered.

"I don't like the sound of them."

"Can you kill them?" Mayla asked. Hilary turned and looked at Mayla.

"Do you like to hit things all the time?" She asked. Mayla turned towards her.

"Does it matter if I do?" Mayla asked. Mayla and Hilary burned a hole into each other's head. "You stole my body." Hilary laughed.

"I STOLE YOUR BODY!" Hilary yelled at her. "YOU STOLE MY BODY MORE LIKE IT!" Mayla's cheeks tinged with pink.

"I DID NOT!" She yelled, the loudest Mayla had most properly had spoken before. "YOU'RE A BODY-HACKER!" Hilary fumed.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING BODY HACKER. YOU'RE THE FUCKING BODY HACKER." Tyson strolled up and placed his hand on both girls' shoulders.

"Ladies, calm down. You're scaring the baby." Both Mayla and Hilary moved an eye to see Mariah and Tala try and quieted the baby. Hilary clenched her fists and marched away. Tyson moved in front of Mayla. "Wow woman, you made noise." Mayla punched him in the chest.

"She has no brain." She said, quietly with anger in her voice. "She pisses me off."

"That's called anger Mayla. Humans express anger with all sorts of way." He lent down. "Sometimes it comes as sexual tension." He pulled away. He watched her cheeks go back to normal paleness.

"You just want to have sex with me. In Hilary's body." She gave him a slight smile. "You just can't have me." Mayla walked off. Ivania coughed.

"Interesting." She said. Tyson glared at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Biovolt Abbey, Moscow; Russia:  
March 2001:

"What happened?" Boris asked. The man next to him was wearing a long white lab coat.

"From the last experiment, her body simply gave up." The man stopped.

"What is it?" Boris asked impatiently, stopping as well. The man walked closer towards Boris.

"She's in a coma. Has been since she's been admitted." Boris turned around and continued walking.

"I only went away for two weeks, and this is what happens!" He growled angrily.

"She's not the only one." Boris stopped again. He turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"Louise was admitted three days ago. Execration. Her body too, gave out." Boris turned around and continued walking.

"Where is Louise now?" He asked. The man hurried after Boris.

"In the same room as Mayla. Medical room 57." Boris walked down the hall.

"Why were they placed in the same room, Lewis?"

"There is a shortage of rooms left. Their's only four medical rooms now." Lewis repiled. Boris punched in the keyboard on the wall next to the door. The door opened. It was brighter and white than the dark and dank hallway outside. Two cots were next to each other. The closest to Boris, was Louise. Her long white hair pulled into two buns. Mayla was on the other side, paler than usual.

"Has their been a change in their condition?" Boris asked, walking into the space between the beds.

"No sir." Lewis said. "We don't know if they'll even wake up."

End of Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Review peoples! It is now spilt into two 50 chaptered stories. Therefore, it will not be a hassle to read.

Ms. Hiwatari


	41. Dust to Dust, Ashes to Ashes

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot & OC characters.

A/n: Review peoples:D

Exodus

Chapter 44: Dust to Dust… Ashes to Ashes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary slammed on the ground -hard. "I thought if I was in your body, I would be stronger!" She said as she stood up. Mayla smirked at her.

"Seems not. I am still stronger. And you are still weak." Hilary wiped her jaw.

"And yet, you don't hit as hard." Mayla gave her a look.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Mayla punched her in the jaw, sending her into the tree. Mayla looked over to where Yummni was watching Mariah punch Louise in the face. "Hilary." Hilary groaned as she stood up.

"Why do you do this? You're not teaching me anything!" She exclaimed. "I can barely land a finger on you."

"Are you going to give up?" Hilary leaped forward and punched Mayla in the face, sending her several feet backwards.

Mariah looked at Louise, whose face seemed to be healing. "So, we can rapidly heal. Great." She said. Yummni placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You are worried about them."

"Who wouldn't?" Mariah asked.

"I am worried." Louise said. Both Mariah and Yummni looked at her. "Mayla is re-straining against Hilary. We haven't seen Mayla ever angry when she fights."

"Louise is right. Mayla is re-straining her punches to only be light." Yummni said.

"So, Mayla is strong than we think she is." Mariah sighed. "Mayla is sending Hilary up to seven feet away! Into trees with full force. How can she be re-straining?"

"The question is why is she holding back? Hilary can heal just as fast as Mayla."

Hilary gasped in shock. "You're holding back." Mayla glared at her.

"I'm not holding back."

"Show me." Mayla punched her. Harder than she had before.

Mariah's eyes grew wide as Mayla sent Hilary back into bushes, twenty feet away with a single punch. "Maybe I didn't want to know how much power she had." Mariah said softly. Mayla walked over towards them.

"She hates me."

"No shit." Yummni said. "You just sent her twenty feet away with a single punch. Not many people can do that."

"I wonder if we all have power like this. It will be interesting to try out whether or not you have it." Mayla looked at the ground. "I feel… uncomfortable in this body. I feel un-naturally tall and heavy. I…" Hilary walked over towards them.

"You hit like a Mack truck." Hilary said to Mayla. "Seriously, I am not lying. And I think I saw Jamie coming our way." Louise groaned.

"I don't really like her…" Louise whined. Jamie, Emily and Kenny walked up to them.

"Hi." Kenny said. Emily gave them a small, slight smile.

"Hey guys. I thought I might show Emily and Kenny some of the surrounding area. They have never been out this far." Hilary shot a glance towards Louise, who raised her eyebrow. "Do you guys want to join us?" The girls looked at each other.

"Okay…" Mariah said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Mid-July 2005:

Tokyo, Japan:

"So. We need to find you something sexy." Mariah said, whirling in front of Hilary.

"Why does it have to be sexy?" Hilary asked. Mariah smiled.

"If you're going on a date with Kai, then sexy it is." Mariah walked into the shop closest to them. Hilary growled and stalked after her.

"It's Kai! He can barely dress himself!" Hilary said. "I just think we shouldn't make a statement."

"Why not?" Mariah asked. "Why don't you want to scream, 'come-have-passionate-sex-with-me'? I would."

"But I'm not you! And plus, that makes me sound like I'm sleeping with two people at the same time."

"Rei and I haven't had sex in over three weeks. So, technically it's one person at the moment." Mariah snapped. Mariah turned around towards Hilary. "Hils…"

"It's okay." Mariah dropped the shoe she was holding. "Mar…" Mariah held her head with her hands.

"ARGH!" She screamed, dropping to her knees.

"Mariah!" Hilary yelled. People around them began to look at them. Mariah stopped screaming. "Mariah, what happened?" Mariah looked at her.

"I…"

End of flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

"I…" Emily started to say, trailing off.

"It's amazing." Kenny finished for her. Hilary laughed.

"I've been out here millions of times. We even fought ninja's out here." She said.

"Louise is afraid of horses." Mayla said. Louise made a noise.

"I don't like horses." She said in a small voice. A low, loud growl went through out the space.

"Did you guys hear that?" Kenny asked, scared. Everyone looked around.

"Hear what?" Asked Jamie.

"I heard it too." Mariah said, turning around. Jamie glared at the back of her head.

"I think you two are hearing things. I didn't hear anything." As soon as those words had left her mouth, two dozen reapers glided into the empty space.

"OH MY GOD!" Kenny yelled.

"Oh shit." Hilary said.

"How the fuck are we meant to fight these!" Exclaimed Mariah.

"Run!" Louise yelled. She took off towards the north, not the east.

"Where does she think she's going?" Jamie yelled after her.

"Let's go!" Hilary yelled, grabbing Mariah's arm, pulling her after Louise. They took off, running as hard as they could after her. Hilary dared to look behind her. "OH MY GOD! They'-" Hilary fell to the ground.

"Hilary!" Mariah yelled. A reaper appeared before her eyes. She made a tiny squeak as she was slammed into the ground, after the reaper before her punched her in the jaw. The reaper punched her again, and again. Until, Mariah stopped making noise.

Seven surrounded Mayla. "Typical." She muttered. Before she could even clench her fists, Mayla felt a sting in the left side of her stomach. She looked down, dark red blood coursed out; a sliver sword was sticking out of her abdomen. She felled to the ground. Louise stopped, out of breath and red-faced. She was hiding behind a large tree. She peaked behind the tree.

"ARGH!"

-

Kenny stood before Emily, trying to protect her.

"Oh my god!" Emily said, shaking with fear. "I'm going to die." The reapers surrounded them. A scream, and Emily and kenny dropped onto the ground, kenny underneath Emily, with a sword in their hearts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	42. Dead Man's Party

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot and several million thousand OC characters and one, incredibly strange island.

A/n: OH MY GOD! After this chapter, 5! Chapters to go peoples! So start reviewing! It is my goal to get this baby over 300 when it finishes! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Exodus

Chapter 45: Dead Man's Party

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously on Exodus:**

_Kenny stood before Emily, trying to protect her._

"_Oh my god!" Emily said, shaking with fear. "I'm going to die." The reapers surrounded them. A scream, and Emily and Kenny dropped onto the ground, Kenny underneath Emily, with a sword in their hearts._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

Jamie pushed branches out of her way as she ran towards the beach. She ran into the clearing. Nobody was there. "HELLO!" She yelled. "HELLO! IT IS I! JAMIE!" She ran onto the beach. Tyson, Tala and Kai came into view. "Guys!" She called out. She ran over to the people. "Girls. Hurt. Badly." The boys stared at her.

"Where are they?" Tala asked.

"About, 400 yards out." The boys took off, leaving Jamie on the beach. She watched them sprint into the jungle. She played with her necklace, smiling to herself.

--------------

Tyson followed Tala who was following Kai. They were about four hundred yards out. "Where are they?" Tyson asked. The boys stopped. The color of Kai's face drained.

"Hilary!" He shouted, sprinting forward. Tyson and Tala did not move. Kai dropped to the ground next to Hilary. Her eyes closed, her body covered with blood, bruises and cuts. Kai brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Tala and Tyson moved closer.

"Oh my…" Tyson said, his hand covering his mouth. Blood seemed to come from everywhere on Hilary's body. The large cut on her forehead, what looked like a cat's scratch on her cheek, her split bottom lip and another large cut on her neck.

"Find the others." Kai said. "I'll stay here." Tala and Tyson moved north. Only about fifteen feet away was Mariah and Mayla. Tyson paled at the sight of the sword, prodding out of Mayla's abdomen. Tala picked up Mariah gently as he could.

"I'm going to put her with Kai." He said, walking away. Tyson stared at Mayla, wondering what to do. He looked at the sliver sword. He wrapped his hand around the handle. He looked away as he pulled it out. He dropped the sword on the ground as he picked up Mayla. He carried her back towards Kai and Tala. He placed her on the ground next to Mariah.

"Do you think Ninja's did this?" Tala asked. Kai shook his head.

"No. You have seen them with the ninjas. Ninja's didn't do this."

"I know what did." A voice said from behind. The boys whirled their heads around. Ivania stood there.

"You know what did this?" Kai asked. Ivania nodded.

"I do. I can tell you when we have found Louise and Yummni. Jamie said they were with them as well." She looked down the bodies of Mariah, Mayla and Hilary. "Tyson, come with me." Tyson followed Ivania even north. "Louise would hide. So would Yummni."

"Why would they hide?"

"Yummni, to lose the attacker. Louise because she would be afraid." Tyson nodded in agreement.

"She would hide behind a large tree." Tyson said. Ivania turned to him.

"Like that one." She pointed towards the east. A giant oak tree stood, with blood splattered on the side.

"Louise!" Tyson called. Louise laid on the ground, bleeding heavily from a large and deep cut on the left side of her body.

"Oh god! Her scar has been re-split. That is all that blood! It looks like her right wrist is broken as well." Ivania said, looking at Louise's body. "She's losing blood fast. She needs to heal." A figure quickly moved out of the bush, and punched Ivania in the jaw, sending her almost ten feet away.

"Ivania!" Tyson yelled, he turned towards the figure, expecting it to be another one of those things that had attacked everyone else. Instead, it was Yummni, drenched in blood and dirt. "Yummni…"

"I'm sorry. I thought you guys were someone else." She said, walking over towards Ivania, who was sitting up, rubbing her jaw. "Sorry." She said quietly to Ivania.

"It's okay." Ivania said, standing up. "We need to get Louise back to the others." Yummni nodded, she hooked her arms underneath Louise's armpits. Tyson picked up Louise's legs. They carried Louise back to the others. None had woken up and had not looked any better since they had left them.

"Yummni…" Tala said, pulling Yummni into a hug. "What happened?" He asked. Yummni looked at the four girls on the ground.

"Jamie, Kenny and Emily invited us out here. Jamie was showing those two this area and we followed them. Then…these cloaked things attacked us. We ran, I followed Louise but I lost sight of her. That's all I remember." Kai, Tyson and Tala looked at the four girls. "Where's Jamie? She did not run at all. What about Kenny and Emily."

"Kenny.." Tyson said. Panic went through everyone's minds.

"Yummni, come with me." Ivania said, and the two rushed off. Tyson stared at Mayla (Still in Hilary's body). Mayla twitched.

"Guys… I think Mayla's waking up." Tyson lifted Mayla's shirt, the sword wound had healed it's self. Mayla twitched again. Slowly, her eyes opened. "Mayla!" Tyson flung himself onto top of her.

"Ompf."

"Tyson, your crushing her." Kai said. Tyson sat up. Mayla sat up as well, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked. Kai, Tala and Tyson looked at each other. She looked either side of herself. "Oh…"

"Your were attacked. Jamie is back on the beach. Yummni and Ivania have gone looking for Emily and Kenny." Mayla looked around.

"Of course Jamie is back on the beach." She muttered to herself. "Does Ivania know what they are?" She asked. Tyson nodded.

"She said she will tell us soon. I think she's waiting to tell you." Tyson said. He looked at Mayla. "I'm just glad you are okay." He said quietly. Mayla went slightly pink in the cheeks.

"So am I." She looked at Louise. "She looks pretty bad."

"At least she's started to stop bleeding."

"Her scar was re-opened." Mayla said, lifting the singlet up to reveal the jiggered cut. "It looks precise. This was planned."

"The attack?" Tala asked. "That would make since how could it be a random attack?"

"No. I mean the cut. You can't see anything of the old scar." Yummni and Ivania came into sight. Tears were falling down Ivania's cheek.

"Oh no." Tala said, softly. Yummni looked at Mayla.

"We found them." Yummni said.

"Dead." Mayla finished. "This attack was planned. Everything. Even down to re-opening Louise's scar." Everyone turned to Ivania.

"Do you know what they are?" Yummni asked. Ivania nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Reapers. Deadliest of anything Katsumura has. Ninjas would be the first line of attack."

"But they didn't work." Mayla said. Ivania nodded.

"You're stronger than he predicted. So, he's sent out the reapers."

"What are they?" Tyson asked. Ivania looked at the ground.

"Souls stuck on the astral projection plane. Ninja's are the dead, re-casted. Richard has power going for him big time. He's captured several of the Lilium to do this."

"Those women." Mayla said, nodding. "They have power and he wants it."

"Big time." Yummni agreed. "Why?" She asked.

"To kill you."

"What!" Tyson exclaimed. "Kill…?" Ivania nodded again.

"Mariah, Mayla, Louise, Yummni. Kyioko. His daughter."

"Why does he want to kill us?" Mayla asked.

"Because you have the power he wants. You are the one thing standing in his way. You are all the key. He's killing those who you love and that will get in the way."

"Marie. Emily. Alicia. Kenny. Rei. Eddy." Tala listed. "How can he kill the girls when they just re-generate?" He asked.

"There is a time, in the liner system. He is going to use it to his advantage. Until then, he's going to torment you."

"Wait, you said his own daughter?" Kai asked. "Whose she?" Mayla looked at Ivania.

"Kyioko." Mayla repiled.

"Kyioko Katsumura, the only daughter of Richard and his wife. She was born in Russia. She's 16." Ivania said.

"She went to school with me." Mayla said. "We were close."

"I remember her. She was pulled out about last March. We never heard from her again." Yummni said, sitting down next to Mayla. "Is she on this island?" She asked.

"She is. She's with the Lilium." Ivania repiled.

"Where is this island?" Tyson asked.

"The island is situated near Western Australia." Ivania said. "I'm sorry I never told you any of this. You never asked… so I just assumed that you didn't want to know."

"GAH!" Louise yelled as she bolted up. Everyone turned to her. Mariah's eyes shot opened while Hilary moaned in her sleep.

"I think they're waking up." Tyson said.

"No shit Sherlock." Kai said. Louise looked at everyone, wide-eyed.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Don't worry." Said Ivania. Louise looked down.

"What happened?" She asked, lifting her shirt.

"We were attacked." Yummni said. Kai looked at Hilary.

"Are you okay?" He asked, softly. Hilary bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She repiled. He pulled her up. Tala checked Mariah all over.

"No more cuts." He said.

"Where's Danielle?" She asked, panicking.

"With Max. Last time we saw him she was drooling on his shirt. She's fine." Mariah sighed.

"Thank god!" Mariah exclaimed.

"Are we going back now?" Louise asked. "I don't like it here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later:  
37 Miles North:

"Hey!" A small green haired boy called to a longhaired boy. "Lee, do we need anymore fire wood?" He asked. Lee turned around.

"Yes, Kevin." Lee repiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Please review! I will love you!

Ms. Hiwatari


	43. Hopscotch Factory

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot, a gazillion million OC characters and one, incredibly difficult island.

A/n: Thanks reviewers! The last chapter was a little weird to write, but I hope you liked it. Anyhow, on with the story.

Exodus

Chapter 46: Hopscotch Factory

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously on Exodus:**

"_Hey!" A small green haired boy called to a longhaired boy. "Lee, do we need anymore fire wood?" He asked. Lee turned around._

"_Yes, Kevin." Lee repiled._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

Hilary turned towards Mayla. "Thank god I am back in my own body." Mayla nodded. She turned away, facing the ocean.

"I can go back to having sex with Tyson now." Mayla said. Hilary's mouth fell open.

"GROSS!" She screamed. "DISGUSTING!" Hilary spat. "Ew. EW. Please tell me you did not do it in my body!" Mayla stared at her.

"You're a fucking pervert. I haven't had sex since we swapped bodies." Hilary gave her a look.

"I never thought you would be the type to have sex, and with Tyson of all people." This time, Mayla gave Hilary a look. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen. My birthday was in November. 14th to be exact." Mayla repiled.

"And when did you and Tyson first have sex?"

"April." Hilary's mouth fell open again.

"You were THIRTEEN!" Mayla recoiled from the force of Hilary's voice.

"So?"

"SO!" Mayla crossed her arms over her torso.

"And how old were you when you first slept with Kai?" Hilary went pink.

"What makes you think we've slept together?" Mayla smirked.

"It's obvious." Hilary went even pinker.

"Fine. 15. Well, technically 16." Mayla snorted. Hilary shot her a look. "It was the day before my birthday. It was so romantic." Mayla raised an eyebrow. "You?" Mayla snorted again.

"I took Tyson to an underground club. Were trashed. Took him back to my house. And guess what? Orgasm-land." Hilary stared at her.

"It's meant to be an important time of your life! What if you regret… having your first time with Tyson?" Hilary asked.

"Why would I regret losing my virginity to the person I love?" Mayla asked, before stalking away.

Mariah walked over to Hilary. "What was that all about?" Hilary turned to Mariah, stunned.

"Mayla lost her virginity to Tyson in April when she was thirteen and she is in love with him!" Hilary said in one breath.

"Mayla and Tyson had sex in April!" Mariah exclaimed. "That doesn't surprise me. I've always thought Tyson was kinky underneath." Mariah giggled.

"Says you. Miss I-sleep-with-a-hot-Russian-behind-my-boyfriends-back." Mariah scoffed.

"You slept with kai behind _everyone's _back. Mayla noticed it. 57 days after meeting you. And you have been doing him for how long Hils? Ten months? Don't you think you need to tell someone?" Hilary looked at the ground.

"I just… I am not ready. Look at Mayla. She has everything so easy. She hides her relationship with Tyson so easily. I bet they had sex in a park, in the middle of the day and nobody cared. But I don't get why everyone is so concerted on me." Hilary said.

"Maybe, because you're always center of attention." Mariah snapped. Hilary stared at her. Mariah gave her one final look and walked away. Tears sprung to Hilary's eyes.

Jamie smirked from several meters away. She absent mindly toyed with her necklace. She watched Tyson talk to Mayla. Jamie reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a silver key.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback:

Westminster, England:

August 2005:

Jamie walked along the cold and dark hall of safe deposit boxes. The man in front of her stopped.

"It is that one there, Miss. If anything is wrong, please don't hesitate to ask me anything." He said. Jamie smiled and nodded. The man walked away. Jamie turned to the security box in front of her. She jammed a silver key into it, and then pulled it out. She placed it onto to the table nearest to her. She opened the lid.

"Bingo." She said as she lifted out the .9mm that was in there. There was a Russian passport with the name, Lina Mosnov, a silver necklace with a heart locket on it, and an old family photo of Mayla, her sister and her parents. Mayla and Marie looked four years old. "You're going to love what's coming." Jamie said, smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day:

"What's up with Mayla?" Louise asked Yummni. Yummni shrugged. Louise twiddled her thumbs. "Something must have happened between her and Hilary and Mariah." Yummni nodded. "Is your name really Yummni?" Louise asked.

"Yummni is my middle name." Yummni responded. Louise nodded her head, knowingly.

"You must have a very sucky first name then. Not that I cannot talk. Louise is crap." Louise said, bracing herself.

"Jasmine." Louise giggled. Yummni shot a look at her. "Did I say you could laugh at my name?" She asked, but Jasmine had a small smile on her face. "Call me Jasmine."

"Louise was my mother's middle name. Her name was Anna-Louise and mine is Louise-Anna. She didn't have much imagination." Louise began to play with her hands again.

"What do you think you're parents are doing?" Jasmine asked.

"I have never met my father and my mother was murdered." Jasmine looked at her.

"I'm sorry for asking." Louise waved her hand.

"Don't worry. What do you think your parents are doing?" Jasmine looked up to the sky.

"If it's during the day, Sara would be in school. Otherwise, she will be outside. Playing in our garden. Like she should be."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Late April 2005:

London, England:

"Do your parents even care that you take a majority of the school week off?" Tyson asked as he held Mayla's hand was they walked through London city. Mayla shrugged.

"It's not like I care." She said, dragging him through the crowd. "I tell them I'm not that interested in school."

"But you're smart. Like, heaps smart." Mayla smiled.

"Unlike you." Tyson laughed.

"Yes, I know." Tyson looked around. "Where are we going?" He asked. Mayla stopped. "A tattoo pal our?" Mayla nodded.

"I know the guy. He'll get us done." Mayla walked in, followed by Tyson. The person at the desk looked up.

"Hey Mayla." He said. "What is it today?"

"A new one. And him." The person looked him up and down.

"What do you want?" He asked. Tyson shrugged.

"I'll look around." He said, turning to the wall, with photos of tattoos on other people. Mayla smirked.

"I'll get a sword with angel wings. And snakes wrapped around it. Two snakes. On my lower back." She said.

End of Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

Louise walked over to Mayla. "Jamie says she wants to talk to us. Out… there." Louise said to her, pointing towards the jungle. Mayla raised her eyebrow.

"Ok." Jasmine came over with Mariah and Hilary.

"Did Jamie tell you-?" Mariah began to ask.

"Yes." Mayla interrupted her. They walked out into the jungle.

"How far out do you think we are?" Mariah asked.

"Almost four hundred yards." Repiled Jasmine. Mayla and Hilary exchanged a look. There, leaning against a tree, was Jamie. She was smirking and twiddling the necklace again.

"Girls, I've been waiting." Jamie said.

"What do you want to tell us?" Hilary asked. Jamie smirked and lifted off the tree.

"The reapers are on their way." Jamie repiled.

"The reapers?" Louise asked.

"Those things." Said Mariah.

"You know what they are!" Hilary exclaimed at Jamie, pointing towards her.

"How do you…" Mariah started to say.

"Betrayer." Louise said. Jamie smiled.

"And I thought you need Mayla to figure that out." Jamie said, spitefully. "I thought you were all to dumb to figure you had a mole between you." She turned towards Mayla. "And I bet you never thought it was the person you trusted the most."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: DUN DUN DUN! Lol. Review! Very exciting chapter coming!

Ms. Hiwatari


	44. The Betrayal of Jamie Sato

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. But I own this massive storyline.

A/n: Three to go! Woot! And, Marie pops up again!

Exodus

Chapter 47: The Betrayal of Jamie Sato

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

October 2003

Westminster, England:

"She's kind of shy, but you'll like her." Marie said, walking along a path in the biggest park in Westminster with Jamie. "She's very hard to get to know… and I am her sister. But she's a good Beyblader and that's what we need for our team." Jamie laughed.

"I'm meant to be scared of a little twelve year old?" Jamie asked. Marie gluped.

"Don't underestimate her." Marie said, warningly. Jamie stared at the three girls they were approaching. One, who she instantly knew was Mayla, sat on a bench stiffly. Another girl, tall, thin pale with white hair stood behind the park bench while another girl, brown-haired woman with a bright red shirt tossed a small ball up and down.

"Hi." Said the brunette girl, standing up and pocketing the ball. "I'm Alicia." She held out her hand and Jamie shook it.

"I'm Jamie." Jamie said. The white haired girl tapped Mayla's shoulder. Mayla looked up and stared at Jamie. Jamie wondered if it was her hair, or maybe her clothes. Maybe it was because she was smiling.

"Hn." Came out of Mayla's mouth.

"It's nice to meet you too." Jamie said, almost regretting that, what she had just said came out snidely.

End of Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

"You and the reapers." Hilary said, they all look at her. "You led us - and Kenny and Emily to them. For what purpose?"

"To show you what's going to happen if you just don't go back." Jamie said. Mayla stared at her.

"Since when have you worn that necklace?" Mayla asked. "Since we came back from that building."

"Did you strike up some deal when you got captive?" Yummni asked.

"No." Jamie said. "Since the first day I met you, I've always been against you."

"But why?" Louise asked. Jamie turned to her and looked at her hard.

"Because I was offered power, money. All I had to do was make sure that the team I was planted into made it to Heathrow Airport and gets you on that plane."

"Sie sind solch ein Weibchen!" Louise said angrily at Jamie.

"Speak English, vous perdant d'une chevelure Blanc." Jamie said in French. It gained raised eyebrow glances from both, Yummni and Mayla. Jamie tugged at the chain of the necklace and held it up.

"Where ever you are, where I am at the same time. The reapers will know where to come." Jamie said. "They should be here any minute now." Louise punched Jamie in the jaw, sending her a good ten feet away. The necklace laid on the ground, where Jamie had lost grip on it. Louise bent down and picked it up.

"It's got this little thing in it." Louise said, holding it out towards Mayla, who accepted it.

"It's a tracker." Mayla said. Jamie was leaning on one knee, a trickle of blood pouring out of a split in her lip.

"And they know where you are, after you step over the four hundred yard threshold." Jamie said, returning to her full height of 5'8''. "The reapers won't be that gentle this time."

"They were gentle?" Hilary asked. "Gentle? They stuck a sword in Mayla's stomach and killed Kenny and Emily!" She exclaimed, stepping forward. "And it's all you're fault!" Jamie laughed slightly.

"My fault?" She asked, placing a hand on her torso. "I think you are all to blame. You are the ones who did not look after them. So, I had no involvement." The girls glowered at them.

"I had a vision… in my sleep last night." Mariah piped up. "Us girls were standing there, expect for you." She pointed at Jamie. "You were no where." Jamie struck out at Mariah, punching her. Mariah looked at her.

"You're not like us." Louise said, punching Jamie again. "You have no power." Jamie glowered.

"I bet you don't understand how hard it was to watch you all become stronger."

"Are we meant to feel sorry for you now?" Yummni asked. "You sold us out." A sharp, loud phoenix-like screech ripped through the sky.

"He's coming. You're going." Jamie said, almost as if she was in a trance. "He'll be back before 730 and you won't st-." Mayla kicked her across the small patch of space into a tree.

"Shut up." Mayla said. Jamie glared at Mayla. "Are you going to say anything?" She asked.

"I've hated you since the moment I laid eyes on you." Jamie said. Hilary looked at Jamie in shock.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed.

"You heard me. Hated since we met all the way back in 2003. October 25th to be exact." Jamie stood up, yet again. "I met you at Westminster East Park. After school. Marie led me there. I met Yummni, You and Alicia for the first time. The first time and I hated you in less than five seconds. What does that say?" Mayla's left eye twitched. Hilary noticed that the air was becoming cooler and that the flowers that lied on the ground in shrubs began to wilt.

"They're coming." Hilary said in a small voice. Louise paled.

"Like horses." She whispered. Hilary gripped Louise's wrist.

"Don't move." She whispered in Louise's ear. The air now felt like ice. The black robes of the reapers were visible. The reapers stayed to the edge of the tree line.

"Run." Mayla said. The girls looked at her.

"No!" Hilary exclaimed. Mayla looked at her.

"Just go." Mayla said. Hilary nodded. She nudged Louise.

"Just move it, Louise." Mariah, Louise and Hilary ran back towards the beach. Mayla turned towards Yummni.

"You too, Yummni. Leave." Yummni moved forward but Mayla moved her arm, out, blocking her way.

"I'm not leaving." Yummni said.

"I think you should go, Yummni. Leave Mayla to her decided fate." Jamie said.

"Shut the fuck up, Jamie." Mayla said, harshly. "Yummni, I'll be right behind you." Yummni gave one final look at Jamie, turned away, and ran back to the beach.

"Just me and you now." Jamie said. "They're here to kill you." Mayla raised her eyebrow.

"No… I thought they were here to give me some cookies." Mayla said sarcastically. "No shit, Sherlock." Jamie pulled at face.

"Your about to die, and your standing here, making a joke of death. Do you not care?" Jamie asked. Mayla shrugged.

"Not really. I don't really care if I die. Oh, wait. I forgot. I'm immortal." She punched Jamie again.

"You won't be immortal forever, Mayla. You forgot. Katsumura is going to use that liner line crap to kill you and your little friends!"

"I thought you were my friend. I trusted you. I told you about my childhood… Tyson. And yet, you are the traitor when it could have been Louise."

"I see you still can't trust everyone 100. Same old Mayla. A Trust issue because of her childhood was rotten." Jamie started towards her. "You think you are so god damn perfect!" Jamie exclaimed. "Like everyone should bow down to you and feel sorry for you because you were locked up for five years!" Mayla bit her lip hard.

"You have no idea h-"

Jamie interrupted her with laughter. "What!" She yelled. "Idea what! What it felt like? I don't care!" She shrieked. "I DON'T CARE!" She punched Mayla. She punched her one, two, three times more until Mayla's small hand caught her fist and twisted it. A loud crack sounded and Jamie screamed. "YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!" She yelled at Mayla. "You broke my wrist." Mayla looked at the two dozen reapers. They hadn't moved since they had arrived.

"Why aren't they moving?" Mayla asked. Jamie flickered a look at them. She grew pale. "Maybe someone's time is up?"

"No. NO!" Jamie yelled. The reapers moved forward, towards Jamie, not Mayla who was moving backwards. "This can't be happening!" Jamie threw a murderous look at Mayla. "It's your entire fault!" She said, pointing at Mayla. By now, the reapers who were shrieking again had surrounded Jamie.

"Bye Jamie Sato." Mayla said softly, before walking away from Jamie and the reapers as Jamie and reapers' shrieks died down.

Jamie Sato had died on January 10th, 2006 at 4:57pm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

November 28th, 2005:

Westminster, England:

"Why do you have to go?" A small, redhead little girl who looked no more than five asked Jamie. Jamie smiled.

"I have to go with girls'. We're going to Miami!" The little girls smiled.

"Jamie, when you coming back?" She asked.

"December 14th, okay Julia?" Julia smiled nodded. Jamie stood up and looked at her mom. "I'll be back then. My mail is on hold until then. And, you know the hotel number to contact me." Jamie's Mom nodded.

"Just get home safe, okay?" She asked. Jamie smiled, looked down at Julia and nodded.

End of flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I have killed so many people now! Lol. Marie, Eddy, Alicia, Kenny, Emily, Rei and now Jamie, our oldest person on the beach besides Ivania. Hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon.

Ms. Hiwatari


	45. Silent

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: Not long now, little ones. Two to go.

Exodus

Chapter 48: Silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

"_Bye Jamie Sato." Mayla said softly, before walking away from Jamie and the reapers as Jamie and reapers' shrieks died down.  
_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hilary clapped her hands together. "Let's go." She said. Yummni turned to her.

"Not long now, little one." She said as they began to run down the alleyway.

"Do you know where Mayla is?" Hilary asked. Yummni and her self stopped in the middle of the busy street. Yummni pointed towards the top of a building.

"Up there." Hilary looked up there. There was a blue figure, and then Mayla, clad in skintight jeans and a corset appeared in front of her. She gasped. Louise appeared, in her military uniform, Mariah in a pink top and black jeans.

"What's happening guys?" Hilary asked. She looked at them all. Another figure came up behind Mayla. A tall girl, with blue hair and tartan pants. A younger teenage girl with rosy pink hair and light blue eyes stood behind Mariah.

"He'll be back before 730." The pink-haired girl said.

"730 are here." Louise said.

"He'll come at you. Drive you apart." Yummni said.

"Kill you. Kill us." Mariah said. A pointy-ended scythe appeared in Mayla's hand.

"You can't let it happen, Hilary." Mayla said as she stabbed Hilary in the stomach.

"AH!" Hilary screamed as she bolted up. She looked around. It was dark and she was not bleeding. She looked over at Mariah. "She was Danielle."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayla sat against the tree, hidden by a bush. One thought went through her mind. Revenge. The sliver necklace with the sliver key hung from her hand. The bush moved in front of her, and a pale arm grabbed hers' and pulled her up. Tyson pinned her up against the tree.

"It's not your fault." He said. Mayla dropped the necklace.

"It feels like it is. I am not used to feeling this way." She said, into his torso. He pulled her off him.

"It makes you feel more human, doesn't it?" Tyson asked.

"I hate being human. All these feelings." Tyson lifted his hand and stroked her cheek.

"You're human. You've got to accept that." He said.

"I'm not human! I can heal, I am immortal. I can do this whacked-out thing with my hand. I can send people twenty-feet through the air. Can you do that?" Tyson looked away. "I didn't think so." Mayla grabbed his free hand. "Do you miss it?" She asked.

"Yes." Tyson replied. She ran her hands through his hair. Then suddenly, Tyson was pushed backwards.

"I can't let you get hurt." Mayla said, walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

July, 2005:  
Kyoto, Japan:

Hilary smirked as she ran the edge of her high-heeled shoe against Kai's leg. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Hilary, did you book you're aero plane tickets?" Kenny asked. Hilary looked over at Kenny.

"Yep. Already for September 15th." She said smiling.

"Why are you going anyways?" Max asked.

"There's this great art gallery I want to check out that's out in Westminster City. It is just outside London. It's having this major modern art exhibit." Hilary said as she raised her foot against Kai's leg again.

"You're going to major in art in Uni?" Rei asked.

"Yep. I'm thinking of going to an art college in Chicago." She briefly looked at Kai before returning her gaze to her dinner plate. Kai bit his lip.

"I'm thinking of going overseas too. But I don't know what I want to do." Max said, sighing. "Mom wants me to do a science course or something like that, but, you know. What ever. What about you Kai?" Max asked. "What are you doing after high school?" Kai looked at Hilary, then Max.

"I'm going back to Russia." Hilary caught his glance again, before slamming her knife and fork down. She pushed her chair back and stalked away. Everyone watched her in shock as she walked away. Kai placed his down. "I'll check on her." He followed her footsteps. She was hiding in broom closet.

"Fuck off." She said, with her back facing him. He stepped in, closing the door. Kai wrapped his hands around Hilary's waist.

"I'm sorry about mentioning Russia, and going there after high school." He said into her ear.

"I want to go to art school. That's all." Hilary said softly. Kai smiled.

"I'll always go with you."

End of flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

Yummni stretched her arm. "I can't find Mayla or Tyson." She said. Mariah threw her hands up.

"That's just great." She said, giggling. Hilary started to giggle as well.

"Geschlecht im Strand!" Louise exclaimed, laughing. Yummni smiled.

"Sex in the sand." Yummni said, translating, they all fell to the ground giggling, Yummni including. Hilary stopped giggling, sitting up.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked. They fell silent.

"Is someone coming?" Mariah giggled. "I swear I just say Mayla and Tyson." Louise shooked her head.

"Nein. Nein way!" Yummni stood up.

"It's been eighty days."

"And nobody's found us." Hilary finished. Louise's fingertips touched, causing electricity sparks to fly out.

"Mankind's greatest enemy is man, itself." She said, looking up at the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

January, 2002:

Berlin, Germany:

"Hallo!" Louise said cheerfully into the phone as she picked up a glass of water.

'_Is that you Louise?' _An old woman's voice said softly over the phone.

"Ja, Grandmother! How are you?" Louise asked.

'_I am good. Why did you ring?' _

"I just want to tell you that I have joined the military."

'_Why? After what happened to your mother?' _

"She was a scientist. Not a military personal! She was murdered!"

'_Because she became involved. Why don't you go to school?' _

"I don't want to go there. I have never been to a school. Can't you get that you make me do anything?"

'_Are you coming back to Frankfurt for the memorial service?' _Louise placed the glass down.

"I don't know. Maybe. Grandma, can't you get why mom became a scientist?" She asked.

'_You are mother was a foolish woman.' _The line went dead and Louise threw the phone into the sofa.

"Dummkopf" She said, tears falling down her cheeks.

End of Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Westminster City, England:

A white haired, pale-skinned little girl walked out on the grass. A doll hung from one hand while the other was placed over her heart. "Jasmine, where are you?" She asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: The final two chapters should be posted up soon. Chapter 50 has a spin on it. Yummni is Jasmine, okay. And the little girl from above is her little sister, Sara. Yummni mentioned her a little while ago. Hope you enjoyed. Also the phone convocation is in German and Frankfurt is Louise's home city. Review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	46. I Fall to Pieces

-1Disclaimer: I do now own Beyblade or any characters. I own OC characters though.

A/n: Oh my god. I do not believe it is almost over, lol. Hope you people enjoy this chapter.

Exodus

Chapter 49: I fall to Pieces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary groaned. There was a small spot on the back of her skull that was aching. A little shinning light bore into her eyes, opening them slightly. The first thing she saw, was the ocean, with the sunrise gleaming on it. _'What the…?' _Screamed through Hilary's brain. She looked down. Ground, was at least seven feet away. "Oh my god." She said aloud. She looked to her left. Louise was to her right, her white hair, had spilled out of her pigtail ribbons and was hiding half of her face. Louise also had three, large scratches on her forearm. "Hey, Louise!" Hilary said to the taller girl. Louise did not reply. Hilary quickly turned to her left. Kai was tied up against a pole as well.

"Hey!" She heard Tala call out.

"Tala?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah! Is that you, Hilary?" Hilary wriggled underneath the rope.

"Yeah. Who's near you?"

"Tyson, Yummni and Ivania. You?"

"Kai and Louise." Hilary realized that Mayla was not around them. "Do you know where Mayla is?" As she asked that question, the ground became hidden with a grey foggy mist.

"I do." Said a man's voice. Hilary could see behind her, only slightly, from the corner of her eye. She saw the 'reapers' were surrounding them. A tall, pale and dark haired man, walked in front of them. He wore a black suit, and to Hilary reminded him of and FBI agent. The man smirked. Hilary squinted, as the sunrise light bored into her eyes. She could see the outline of another pole behind him, and a small object seemed to be chained, as well as roped to the pole. Hilary looked at the ground. Chains were sticking out of the ground.

"Who are you?" Tala asked. The man still smirked.

"Richard Katsumura. I know your names, so no needing of introductions." Richard Katsumura said. "Your Tala Valkov, and is currently dating Mariah Ling - for some quite time- and is the father of her baby, Danielle." Hilary's eyes widen at the sound of Mariah's name.

"Where is she?" Hilary exclaimed. Richard looked up at her.

"Hilary Tabitana. Secret girlfriend of the one and only, Kai Hiwatari. Do not worry sweetheart. She's all fine." He said. "Your friends had a part of that." The sun had move slightly, and Mayla's body was now more formed. She was wearing an extremely old dress, black in color, with a corset-type top part. It showed from her knees down, and she had incredibly dirty feet. Hilary looked down. She too, in a dress similar, expect it was like a caftan, long in length with the middle pulled in.

"What do you want with us?" She asked. Katsumura nodded.

"This is just the begging. This is what you might call, a warning." He said, as a reaper from behind moved forward. "Untie Tyson, Hilary, Mayla and Yummni." The reaper moved towards Tyson first. Louise was still out. Hilary looked at the girl. "She woke up as we arrived. We had to put her down, along with the blonde boy." Tears formed in her eyes. Louise and Max were dead.

"You asshole!" She yelled at him, as the reaper cut Tyson's ropes. Tyson dropped to the ground, wobbling slightly.

"Oh, Louise isn't dead. She can't, like you and the other girls." Katsumura said, as Yummni joined Tyson on the ground, landing firmly on her feet. The reaper slashed her rope with a small dagger, and Hilary slid down the pole, onto her feet. Hilary turned around, the reapers had moved forward, so they were only a foot away. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere. And, don't move Ms. Trumani." Mayla froze in mid step.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Flashback

October 31st, 2005

Westminster, England:

Yummni raised her eyebrow and turned her head slowly to meet Mayla's. "This has to be the crappiest movie I've ever seen." Mayla nodded once in agreement. The blonde, big-breasted woman that was on the screen was screaming for her life as a zombie chased her. "I'm never seeing a movie like this… ever." Mayla looked down at the empty popcorn box.

"Do you want more?" She asked Yummni.

"Yeah." Yummni repiled, shoving money into Mayla's hands. "Get me some chocolate as well." Mayla nodded, and walked along the seats, until she reached the aisle. Walking down slowly, a dark clothed figure stood in her path. It punched Mayla in the chin, sending her hurtling backwards into the wall behind her. "Mayla." Yummni said, standing up. Ninjas ran into the empty theater. The ninja that attacked Mayla ran towards her, who simply kicked in the stomach. Yummni was thrown back into her chair, as a ninja kicked her in the chest. She stood back up, and punched the ninja in the jaw, and then in the stomach twice. Quickly as they had come, the ninjas disappeared. Yummni walked over to Mayla.

"They've attacked me twice, now." Yummni looked at Mayla.

"It was months ago." Yummni nodded slowly. _'Yeah, around the time when you came back.' _Yummni thought.

"Are you still going to get the popcorn?" Yummni asked, and with that, she was sent to the ground with a punch to the jaw.

[End of Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

Ten minutes had past, without a noise or word spoken. Hilary felt like the one it was better that Louise was still knocked out and not standing in her position. She stared hard at Richard Katsumura. He had to be no more than forty-years-old, maybe not even that. He looked a lot like a man she had seen once. Yummni and Tyson had joined him, while Mayla stood alone on the other side of Katsumura, who stared at them all.

"Aren't any of you going to say anything?" He asked. Hilary bit her lip hard. She had already asked why they were here, and his answer did not make any since. Yummni stood forward, grabbing Hilary's arm, and dragging her next to her.

"You want the girls. Why bring the boys here too?" Yummni asked, her white hair, hang loosely for the first time, curling at the bottom slightly. Katsumura smiled at Yummni.

"You're a smart cookie, you know that. Why bring the boys here…?" He repeated her question, though as she already had the answer, and just wanted him to point it out. "We couldn't have them alone, so we decided that they could do with some entertainment." Hilary looked up at Kai. SHe could not see his face, or anything past the soles of his shoes. Katsumura turned around and walked towards Mayla. Mayla walked backwards.

"Are you scared of me, Mayla?" He asked. Mayla glared at him, stopping.

"No." She said no trace of fear in her voice. "I was simply just moving away from the foul stench that reeks from you." Hilary contained a slight giggle. If Mayla had moved any more, she would have gone over the cliff.

"Ah, so Mayla Jane Trumani laughs in the fear of death." Katsumura snidely said to her.

"No. We are immortal, and if you are immortal, you cannot die. So why would I be laughing?" She asked. Katsumura turned an ugly grey color in the face, clenching his fists.

"Stupid whore!" He roared at her, moving forward, closer to her.

"Since when am I a whore?" Mayla asked, moving her head backwards. "Do you speak to Kyioko like that?" Katsumura bared his teeth.

"She's my daughter! I can speak to her anyway I want!" He yelled. "You're just like her! Selfish and foolish. Believing that women should be granted the power!"

"I never said that." Mayla said, calmly.

"All women are like that! Stinking whores from Babylon! You'll join the rest of your clan! On the stairway to hell!" He roared at her. His clenched fist punched Mayla in the jaw, sending her over the cliff. Hilary ran forward, as Mayla fell down into the ocean below.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: A small chapter today, as the next chapter is a bit different from normal. The last chapter, 'Body Language' should be up in a few days time. School returns on Tuesday. UGH! At least I don't have my school report yet…:S. you might not ever see this story continued then… Review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	47. Body Language

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot and OC characters.

A/n: The Finale of Exodus. Serenity should be up soon, sometime within some weeks in the future. I would like to thank every reviewer and reader. Hope you people enjoy.

Exodus

Chapter 50: Body Language.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Flashback

November 28, 2005

Heathrow Airport, England:

Kenny rushed forward through the crowd, accidentally knocking into people.

"Kenny!" Tyson called from several meters back. "WAIT UP!" He roared. Kenny hastily came to a stop. The rest of the Bladebreakers caught up. "Chill, dude. We're only going on a plane." Hilary nudged Tyson in the ribs.

"I think Kenny is afraid of flying, Tyson." She said.

"REI!" A loud, shrill voice called. A fast, pink blur attached itself onto Rei. "Oh my god! It's been forever!"

"I saw you last Saturday, Mariah." Rei said calmly. Mariah did not pay any attention, instead looked on behind him. "What are you...?" He asked, as he turned around. A group of girls, lead by a short, pale girl with long black hair walked towards them.

"They must be the other team…" Kenny whispered, staring at the leader.

"I think Kenny has a crush!" Max said, giggling. Kenny went bright red.

"Max! I do not!" He exclaimed, earning glances from the team as they walked past. Hilary looked down at her watch.

"We better start moving towards the gate." Hilary said, as the All-Stars joined them. They began to walk in a large group, after the other team. They arrived at their gate, and found the only other people at that gate, where that team. The short, long hair black girl was looking out the window. Hilary found herself staring at the odd girl. Long, jet-black hair that went down to her waist, paper-white skin, a black military-styled jacket, with extremely tight black jeans and black boots. One of the other girls, a tallish, white haired girl with pale skin to rival the short girl, stood up and walked over to her. The two girls quietly talked as Hilary sat closely to both parties. The black haired girl turned to look at Hilary and then, at the large group of boys. She frowned slightly.

"Да, я знаю." The black haired girl said to the white haired girl. "Я буду никаким дурачком." The white haired girl nodded.

"Fine, Mayla." She said her accent British, unlike Mayla's, who was a mixture of Russian and British. Hilary watched them, as they re-joined their team. A black bag dropped on the ground next to her, and Kai sat down next to her.

"What's up?" He asked. Hilary shrugged.

"Nothing. But I don't get why we have to be here two hours early," She repiled back, looking at her watch again. "The flight doesn't leave until three, and its 1:25 now." She groaned, sitting back into her chair.

"I dislike this music." Hilary shot up at the voice. Kai looked at her.

"I guess that's the captain." Hilary said talking about Mayla, who was sitting three seats to Hilary's right, in front of her.

"Hn. I guess so. She doesn't look like much," Kai said, looking at Hilary.

"Yeah, I thought the same. Until I remembered what Kenny showed us, remember?" Kai nodded. "Totally demolished the boy's blade!"

"Big things come in small packages…" Kai said, smirking slightly. Hilary tinged pink in the cheeks. She playfully whacked him in the arm.

"You're incredibly dirty-minded, Kai Hiwatari." She told him, turning away, as he chuckled slightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1:37pm

Mayla stepped up onto the stool. "Tea, green. Two sugars. No milk." She said to the coffee maker in front of her. She felt something hot on her neck, and someone behind her.

"Ah, vegetarian, still I see." Tyson said, as Mayla turned to him. He smiled. "Did you miss me?" He asked. Mayla turned back away from him. "I take that as a yes." He placed his right hand on Mayla's. In an instant second, her's was on top, crushing his fingers.

"Did you see me win the British and European tournaments?" She asked. Tyson nodded, as she crushed his fingers even more. He groaned in pain, as she twisted his hand. "Did you get scared?"

Tyson chuckled nervously. "No, but I did watch it live. I had to pretend like it was a huge shock that you were going to destroy that loser's blade." Mayla smirked, and she released her grip on his fingers.

"Good." She said, as her tea was placed in front of her.

"I don't how you can drink that stuff." Tyson said his face screwed up as she took a sip of her tea. Mayla looked at him.

"I don't get how you can eat a lamb or a chicken." She said. He smiled.

"It's good you're actually going to this thing." He said, as she sipped her tea. He sighed. "I don't know how much more time I can spend with Kenny or the loved up couples." Mayla raised an eyebrow.

"Last time, it was the two you mentioned. The long distanced couples." Tyson laughed.

"Kai, the blue haired Russian and Hilary, the short haired brunette girl, I think are in a relationship.They would like to be in one. They keep making love sick eyes at each other." Mayla nodded slightly, setting her cup back down. Tyson placed his hand back on top of Mayla's, this time she did not crush it. "Я люблю вас" He said to her, causing her to blush.

"Я люблю вас слишком." Mayla said softly, raising an eyebrow after she finished speaking. "Since when can you speak Russian?" She asked. Tyson smiled at her.

"Since the beginning of time." He repiled. Mayla punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He exclaimed, holding his arm where she had hit him. "You hit like a Mack truck." He said, staring at her hand. "Been doing more Martial arts lessons, I see." Mayla nodded slowly.

"Yes." She stared at her hand. "I've just gone for my Judo black belt." Tyson nodded, and moved slightly in his seat.

"That's… real… cool." Tyson said slowly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:10pm

Kai slammed Hilary up against the white-tiled wall. They kissed as; he slid his hands up her sides. Hilary broke away.

"I don't know if I can have sex in an airport." She said, as he planted a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Sure you can. You had sex in a park, in broad daylight." He said, as his left hand went up her shirt. Hilary pushed him slightly off her. He looked at her.

"Something isn't right." Kai stared at her. "Not this." She quickly said. "This tournament. I know it is not official and it is just this tournament, dinner, and thing in Miami. It is just, we all know each other, expect for that team. The girl - Mayla, she just… I cannot explain it. I look at her, and I feel different." Kai raised his left eyebrow, causing Hilary to hit him in his arm. "I think something is up, Kai. Something bad. I do not know how to explain it to you, but… I know something is coming."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:15pm

Mayla leaned into Tyson's naked and sweaty chest. She breathed in and out heavily. "It's been a while." She said. Tyson nodded.

"Damn straight." He said. Mayla sighed.

"Do you ever think that someone is watching you?" She asked. Tyson blinked a few times.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Someone has been attacking my friends and me."

"Ninja's, like the one who attacked you earlier?"

"Yes, we've been attacked lots of times there was this time in October, on Halloween. We were watching this film, which was utter shit, and these ninja's just came out and attacked us. But it seemed like, they were called away." Tyson looked at her.

"Like someone is giving you a warning?" He asked. Mayla looked at him.

"I don't know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:26pm

Hilary looked to her left. Mariah had traded seats with someone, most likely Max, to sit between her and Rei. They had just taken off, and were in the air. Hilary began to feel drowsy. Her eyelids fluttered open and shut a few times before fully closing.

A dark-haired woman, picked up the phone, and dialed a number. "Sir, their on the way."

[End of Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: The end! Thank you reviewers and readers! Review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	48. Home

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot.

Exodus

Chapter 51: Home

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White noise.

That was going through Hilary's ears, through to her brain. She had halted her breathing, as Katsumura had sent Mayla over the cliff's edge. It was as if time had come to a halt. She screamed as loud as she could. The ropes that were binding Tala, Kai and Louise, fell loose the ground. Kai and Tala dropped on their feet, while Louise hit the ground with a sickening thud. Hilary ran forward, stepping on the hem of her dress. Tyson beat her, pushing Katsumura towards Yummni, who punched him repeatedly in the nose.

"TYSON! NO!" Hilary screamed, as Tyson followed Mayla, over the cliff. The reapers came towards them. The wind stopped, and so did everyone, including the reapers. It was the sound of what seemed like a heartbeat, and then the wind blew gale force in the other direction. A reaper picked up Yummni by the scruff of her neck, and raised her a few inches in the air. It threw her back, several feet to the ground, where she joined Louise. In a flash of black fog, Katsumura and the reapers' had disappeared. Hilary sunk onto her knees.

Yummni ran along the cliff's edge, tree branches whipping her in the face, as she ran along the rocky surface. She climbed down the tree that went downwards. She could see a little inlet, and a strip of sand. She ran down more of the rocky surface, until her feet touched the sandy surface. She ran along the sand, until she reached the water's edge. "TYSON!" She yelled. "MAYLA!"

"Yummni." She turned at the sound of her voice, towards her right. Sixty feet away, Tyson was kneeling. She ran towards him. Lying on the ground, unconscious, was Mayla. Tyson kneeled down next to her, breathing heavily in and out. "She's not… breathing…" He said weakly. Yummni searched for a pulse. She reached into her pant pocket, and pulled out a pocketknife. Switching up the blade, she cut at the corset-ties, letting the lungs expand. Mayla coughed up water. Tyson pulled her up to him, embracing her tightly. Mayla groaned, slightly and Tyson pulled back. "Are you okay?" He asked hastily, hardly noticing that she was bear-chested. Mayla nodded slowly.

"Naked." She said in a small voice. Tyson looked down.

"Oh." He stripped himself of his shirt, and pulled it over Mayla' head. Mayla winced as she touched her jaw.

"Where is he?" She asked. Yummni quickly looked at Tyson.

"I managed to hit him, until this gale force wind came. He and those reapers disappeared in thin air." Yummni repiled. Mayla clenched her fists. "We should go back to the others." Mayla looked up at her.

"Is anyone hurt?" She asked.

"Louise is still out. He released her, Tala and Kai before he disappeared." Tyson said. "I think she broke her arm dropping to the ground. There was a snap." Mayla groaned again, as she tried to sit up. Tyson picked her up.

"I'm not disabled." She said to him, as he carried her up the sand, towards the cliff's edge. He smiled at her.

"You just almost died. I'm not letting you walk." He repiled back.

"Then how are you going to get up this cliff?" Tyson looked up and then down.

"Well…" He placed Mayla up as high as he could. "I'll just move you place to place." Mayla looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Fine then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary leaned over the edge of the cliff, her knees almost slipping over the edge. She tried to see anything that might have looked like Tyson and Mayla. Her tears had stopped. _'Why can't I stop crying?' _She kept asking herself. She leaned over first.

"Mayla!" Tala exclaimed as Yummni, Tyson who was carrying Mayla, came into view. Hilary jumped up, almost falling over the side of the cliff, and ran up to Mayla, who had been placed on the ground. She hugged her tightly.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Hilary whispered into her ear. She pulled away.

Mayla looked at her, and mouthed "Thank-you." To Hilary.

"We should think of getting back." Kai said. Hilary looked down at Louise, still unconscious.

"What do we do about Louise?" Hilary asked.

"Carry her back. I think her arm is broken. But I guess it will heal it's self up." Tala said, walking over towards Louise. "Her pulse and breathing seem okay."

"Okay then. Tala, you carry Louise. Switch when you get tired or she get's heavy." Yummni said, as Tala hoisted up Louise over his shoulder.

"I don't think she's going to get heavy. She's as light as a feather." He said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moscow, Russia

1996:

A tiny pair of lavender eyes popped over the embroider lounge.

"I will not let you take my daughters!" Juliet Trumani yelled. An old man, around fifty sat before her.

"Juliet, be reasonable. The family and our connections with Hiwatari's could be severed." He said.

"Connections! I Told you, I do not want anything to do with you or your 'connections'!" She exclaimed, running her hands through her black hair. "I don't want anyone to harm my girls. We're trying to stay out of our families' problems."

"I understa-"

"You don't understand! Hiwatari will put them in that salve place! That is not a place for two four year old girls!" The old man raised his hands up.

"You don't get it. Hiwatari wants them." He said.

"Well, Voltaire isn't getting them." She snapped. The old man looked away.

"Juliet, he will use any means to get what he wants." He said softly. "Even hurting anyone in their way." Juliet sunk into a chair.

"He has his own grandson in there, for god sakes!" She said. "Isn't it a bit weird his father died with no body around? Or that we do not even know what happened to him? Alexander would not want anyone in the place. You know how much he hated his father and what he does!"

"You can't protect them forever, Juliet. They are going to grow up, and get older. You can't always be around them!" He said. Juliet looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Do you know something, father?" He stood up.

"I don't know anything." She looked away. "I'll talk to you sweetheart." He walked out of the room. Juliet closed her eyes.

"You two, get in here." She said. Marie and Mayla stood up from behind the lounge. Marie's eyes were wide with panic and fear while Mayla smirked. Marie walked in first, wearing a long sleeved green dress, followed by Mayla, whose pale skin was whiter due to her purple dress. "Did you hear everything?" Juliet asked. Marie nodded fast. Juliet extended her hands, grabbing one of Mayla's and one of Marie's.

"Where are we going?" Asked Mayla. Juliet looked down, and then looked back up, meeting one pair of frightened eyes, and one pair of unreadable eyes. Juliet smiled.

"None's going to hurt you." She said, her voice wavering.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

Mayla bounced as Tyson carried her along the rocky ground. "I don't see how you have to carry me the whole way." She said. Tyson's hands shifted slightly.

"I don't want you getting hurt anymore." He said.

"I can't get hurt. I can't die."

"Yeah, but watching you go over that cliff, scared the shit out of me." He said, his voice tone changing. Mayla glowered.

"I don't need a baby sitter." She snapped.

"And what happens when you need one, and none is there?" He asked, putting her down on the ground. He looked down at her, "Yeah, that's what I thought." He said, walking away. Mayla watched him walk away. A cold, larger hand slipped into her's. Mayla turned around. Hilary stood there, her white dress dirty with the clay from the cliff.

"Let's go home." She said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Notice that this is being moved in from Serenity! Review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	49. Damage

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any characters. I own all OC characters.

A/n: Its been over two years since I've written anything new for this story and I deeply apologize. I'd like to thank Chuck Bass from Gossip Girl for the ending speech, you were an inspiration to ending relationships.

Exodus

Chapter 49: Damage

* * *

_June 3rd, 2007_

_Heathrow Airport, England._

'Flight 465 to Tokyo, Japan is now in it's final boarding call. Will all passengers move to gate 17.' The woman called over the P.A system.

Tyson turned around to face Mayla. "I guess that's my plane." He said, quietly. He was trying not to look into her eyes.

"It is." She looked up at him.

He moved so he stood right in front of her and snaked an arm around her waist. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. Mayla smirked. He kissed her lightly on lips and pulled away. He smiled and walked towards the gate entry.

Mayla watched him as he showed his ticket, and left her line of vision. She turned sharply on her heel and stalked away. She felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket. She ignored it. She walked to the nearest ladies' room and entered. It was empty. She turned to a mirror. A tear ran down her cheek, over the edge of her jaw onto her black blouse. It was followed by more. She turned herself away from the mirror, to look straight ahead at a blue tiled wall. She bit down on her lip hard. She took a step closer to the wall. She pulled her right arm backwards, curling it into a fist and punched the wall as hard she could. The tiles cracked at the impact and crashed loudly to the ground. She hit it again and again until she stopped, breathing heavily and blood slowly dripping from her knuckles onto the white-tiled floor below.

* * *

"Please, don't tell me their off having another fight?" Mariah asked as she turned to look at Hilary. "This will be the third in two days."

"And their getting worse." Hilary said sighing. "You can't even stand to be near them when they're going at each other."

"The bellowing fights are the worst. Or the ones you have with your mother. Cause you know she'll never stop hounding you, be-"

"Because she's always right." Hilary finished her sentence. "What will happen when they break up?" She asked, turning her head towards her boyfriend. "If it does come to that? I mean, their relationship is cracking."

Mariah shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

_May 2006_

_Moscow, Russia_

Mariah shivered and pulled her thick red wool coat around her tightly. She stared at the group of children chasing pigeons in an attempt to touch one. She was in Russia with Hilary and Kai visiting Kai's old team mates. She didn't even know why she had agreed to this trip.

"Fancy seeing you here." A voice said from behind her.

She whirled around almost going smack bang right into them. "What do you want?" She asked.

Tala grinned at her. "Wondering why you're here and your boyfriend isn't."

"I'm here with Hilary and Kai. They're currently on the phone to Tyson and everyone back in Japan. I want a breath of fresh air."

"A breath of fresh air from your relationship?" Tala snickered. "Isn't that what a person says when their relationship is falling apart?"

"My relationship with Rei is fine, for your information which it isn't." Mariah's cheeks flushed. "Its just getting a bit… boring with the same old routine at home."

"Is he that boring in bed?"

Mariah went even more red in the face. "No!" She turned around. "Fuck off, Valkov!"

* * *

"This is what I mean! Do you think going after this creep is going to solving anything?" Tyson asked Mayla.

"It might. We just can't sit here and do nothing."

"You saw what happened last time we tried to go after them. All you girls got locked up in that building. You went over a cliff. People have died!"

"People die all the time."

"Your sister died. Don't you care?"

"Of course I do. What do you want us to do? Run? We originally ran and looked what happened then? Cowards always die first."

"I guess your pride and ego would never lower you to be a coward? I think that makes you more of a coward than anyone else."

"Being a coward or not being a coward has noting to do with it. How would you feel if that man was attacking all the males and wanted your head on a spike?" She took a step forward. "I'm the one whose constantly on the look out for something that wants to kill me. Nothing on this island wants to kill you because you're not important enough." Mayla sniffed loudly and stalked away.

* * *

Hilary scratched at her scalp and wrinkled her nose. "I really wished we could take a shower." She said out loud as she heard someone come up behind her. "It'd be nice to wash my hair. I swear I'm soon going to start have dreadlocks."

"I need a hair cut." Mayla said softly. "I need to get off this island."

"We all need to get off this island. And before it kills us." Hilary said turning around. "I'm scared to even sleep."

"He won't kill you in your sleep. He wants to watch the light go out in our eyes."

Hilary locked her eyes with Mayla's. For the first time on this island, Hilary had seen emotion in her eyes. "That makes him even more scarier. I've never been so scared in my life." Hilary's hands shook. "What do you think he's going to do with us?"

Mayla looked away. Hilary knew the answer, she just wanted someone to say it to her face but Mayla couldn't bring herself to say anything that would scare her even more. "I don't know."

* * *

_May, 2006_

_Moscow, Russia_

Mariah rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that Hilary had lied to her. When Hilary had said, "Kai's friends are coming out with us tonight", Mariah had asked if the Redheaded asshole (Tala) was coming and Hilary had said no. Yet, he was standing in front of her with a bemused look on his face.

"I can see someone was eager for me to come tonight." He said, laughing at the look on her face. She had never despised someone so much ever.

"This is the look every girl gives you when you open your mouth." She said, her teeth clenching. Spencer and Brian were okay, they were standing behind him, chuckling at the scene that was playing out between the two. They were meant to be going out to a club after dinner and she was seriously considering going back to the hotel. She turned to Hilary. "I want to go home."

Hilary whirled around. "No!" She slurred slightly. "You are not leaving me here with a bunch of boys! You promised fun!"

"You promised that the devil wouldn't be joining us."

Hilary faltered slightly. "Kai told me to lie to you. Blame him." She smiled and leaned closer. "Just don't go near him and… have fun!"

Mariah shook her head but followed them into the club. She quickly separated herself and headed towards the bar. She wasn't a big drinker but tonight, she didn't know how she was going to get through it without something suppressing her. "Vodka?" She asked the bar attended. Half an hour later, eight vodka's and rejecting ten different old men, she hopped off the stool she had been occupying and started to look for Hilary. Her vision blurred slightly, as she pushed her way through the crowd. How was she going to find her in this massive crowd?

"Looking for Hilary?" Mariah whirled around to fast and stumbled forward. Tala caught her arm. "A bit drunk?" He asked, grinning.

"I had a few." She replied. "Have you seen Hilary or Kai?" She asked, pushing her hair off her face.

"Few?" He looked at her sceptically. "Hilary and Kai are somewhere. Properly having sex in a alleyway."

Mariah scoffed in disgust. "That's so not helping me." Her head rolled slightly on her shoulders. "I need to get back."

"I noticed. I'll take you."

Mariah laughed, "I'm not going anywhere with you. Thankyou." She walked away and straight out the club. She looked around. She had no clue on where to go.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Tala asked her, right behind her , in her ear. "I was guessing not and I'm not going to let you walk the streets of Moscow alone."

Mariah flinched at the feeling of his breath on her neck. "Fine, you can walk me. Just, don't speak." They walked slowly down the street, Tala leading her. Mariah's head kept spinning. "Wow, there are three light posts. That is so co-!" She landed on her face. "Oh my god! My face!"

"Are you okay?" Tala asked her as he lifted her up.

"I don't know!" She touched her face. "Is my face okay?"

Tala laughed. "It's fine. Let's get you home, drunky." Mariah let him drag her by her elbow incase she stumbled into another pothole. "Here we go. I'll…uh…. Do you want me to take you upstairs?" He asked.

Mariah scratched her head. "Yeah, okay." She shrugged. She followed him into the elevator. For someone who annoyed her so much, he was much better help than Rei, who usually relied on _ her _to carry _him _upstairs. As they walked along the hallway, Mariah found her eyesight on his backside before abruptly adverting her eyes upwards. She pulled her room key out of her pocket. "Thanks for…uh… walking me home…back here." She said, opening her door.

Tala jammed his hands in his pockets. "it's better knowing that your not dying in a ditch somewhere." Mariah looked at him funny, taking a step backwards and stumbling a little bit. "Are you sure your going to be okay?"

Mariah nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine." She could help but lick her lips. "There is nothing in that room that's going to cause bodily harm." She leaned off the door, which made it swing back to close.

Tala slammed his hand on it, pushing it backwards. "Are you so sure?" He asked before pressing his lips onto hers.

Mariah pushed him back. "What are you doing!" She yelled. "I have a boyfriend!"

"He's not here."

Mariah shook her head while her mouth was open. "Jesus."

"My name is Tala." He said, smirking.

"I know that." Mariah looked away. She thought of Rei back home. She had always heard of girls talking about how they suspected he wasn't faithful to her. She had a sneaking thought that he wasn't. But did that mean she didn't have to be. She turned back to Tala who was moving closer and closer to her. "If we do this, nobody knows."

* * *

Hilary sighed as she woke up. Without opening her eyes, she rolled onto her back and sat up. When she finally opened her eyes she noticed eight black robed people standing less than twenty feet in front of her. "Argh!" She screamed. Everyone around her shot up.

"Who are you?" Louise asked, standing up. She squinted as she attempted to wake up quickly. "You're the people who took Mariah."

Mariah held onto Danielle. "You tried to take my baby away from me."

One stepped forward, and lowered their hood. "My name is Willow." She said, stepping forward even more. "We have a common enemy."

"The man in the suit?" Mayla asked, standing next to Louise.

"His name is Richard Katsumura. And he wants to kill of you and all of us."

"Who are you anyways?"

"We are the Lilium. Our tribe is being attacked by Richard Katsumura."

"So are we." Hilary said. "And he only attacks the females."

Willow turned to her. "That's all he is after. He is never going to stop until you are all dead, and the time which he will be able to do that is close."

"He'll be back before 730." Mariah muttered. "730? What does that mean?"

"730 days from the last opportunity he had to do it. Except he failed."

"Why?" Hilary asked. "Why didn't he succeed? Did he have to get us all in one spot?"

"Yes."

Hilary burrowed her eyebrows in thought. "I was in Japan. We properly were practising for the Japan tournament." She turned to Mariah. "That means you were in China, preparing as well." Mariah nodded. "What about you guys?" She asked Jasmine and Mayla. They were the last two members of their Beyblade team and Louise was a standalone.

Louise shrugged. "I was in Frankfurt, living with my grandmother."

"Just properly school." Jasmine said. "I don't think you were in school then." She said to Mayla.

Mayla's eyes dropped to the ground. "I was in a mental hospital for the second time." She said quietly. "Marie was at my aunt's in Russia."

Willow cleared her throat. "We have a offer for you. We want to help you prepare for the day. There is still 45 days until the day. We can help you." She took a breath. "But you have to leave the men, and come alone."

"Will Danielle be able to come with us?" Mariah asked.

"Yes. You have five minutes to decide."

Mariah looked up at the girls. "I say we go. I don't want to die." She clutched onto Danielle even more. "And I don't want her too either." She looked up at Tala. "I'm sorry."

Jasmine shifted. "Yes, I don't want to either." She sighed. "Die either."

"Ja, I'm in." Louise said, picking up her jacket off the ground.

Mayla looked at Hilary. Hilary cocked her eyebrow. Mayla shrugged. "Do you two have some kind of mind reading that only applies to each other?" Tala asked.

"We'll go." Hilary said finally, moving towards Kai. She leaned in. "I just don't want to die."

"I know." He whispered. "I don't to lose you either."

"He won't come after you guys. Just keep moving. Keep going south, we will find you when we come back."

* * *

Mayla stalked off into deeper into the jungle with Tyson hot on her heels.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled at her. "You don't even know these people! And your just going to take off with them?" He asked her, turning her around.

"Yes, that's what we are going to do." She shook her head. "This is a opportunity to… find out what we are up against."

"You still don't have to leave!"

"45 days. We have 45 days to prepare for what ever this Richard Katsumura is going to throw at us, Tyson. Think, who do you want to live? Me or him?" She asked him, her pale cheeks flushing a dull pink.

"We are in a relationship. We are meant to be… together… not apart."

Mayla scoffed. "Please, together, not apart. I live in England, you live in Japan. That's not apart?"

"At least I knew where you were and could talk to you!"

Mayla stared at him. "Think about the moment we return home. Us, actually having to be in a relationship where we can't hide from people." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Where people will actually know about us, watch us. See us. Talk about us."

"We can have that relationship. I know we can"

"It's only a matter of time before we mess it up. You se how we act after spending everyday together."

"We…." Tyson faltered. "We can do this Mayla. I know we can."

"Maybe… in the future…" Mayla trailed off, moving closer to Tyson. Her hand traced his cheek ever so slightly.

"That's not fair, Mayla." He whispered. "After everything…"

Mayla closed her eyes and re-opened them. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I love you." She lightly kissed him on the lips. "I'm just trying to protect you." She pulled away from him. "I'm so sorry." She drew back her arm, clenching her hand into a fist and let it connect to his jaw, sending him several feet backwards and finally landing on the grass. A tear dropped down her cheek, followed by more. She turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

A/n: Epic. 50 will be up shortly - promise!


	50. Area 51

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any characters.

Exodus

Chapter 50: Area 51

/

June 2007

Westminster, England

Jasmine watched as the weird new girl walked towards the train station. Jasmine hated school, mainly because of the snobby, plastic girls who thought everything was owed to them that were in her class. She watched Carolyn Harrison and her group, including the new girls sister, walk between her and Mayla. In the seven weeks Mayla had been at their school, Jasmine hadn't heard her say one word, though their English teacher remarked that Mayla had received the highest mark in their last assignment. She watched as Mayla walked down the stairs and stood stoic against the tiled wall. Carolyn, Marie and the other girls stood than less ten feet away, all giggling and looking over at Mayla. Jasmine shook her head and looked away. It was a bit weird that she had started school with nine weeks left of the school year. The train arrived and Jasmine got on, sitting forward to the carriage.

"Mayla?" Jasmine looked up at the sound of Carolyn addressing Mayla. Mayla's head turned to Carolyn. "Is it true that you were in a mental house?" Carolyn asked, with fake concern and a leering smile. Mayla's jaw clenched. "Because I heard from a very good source that your not all there exactly, you know what I mean?"

"Does that mean your on meds?" Nicole Brown asked.

Carolyn giggled. "I hope she doesn't come to school one day and like kill everyone!" More giggles.

Something in Jasmine stirred. She didn't know Mayla from a bar of soap but she couldn't watch this go on any longer. She couldn't believe that Mayla's own sister was doing this to her. Jasmine stood up. "Shut up." She said.

Carolyn turned around to Jasmine. "Did anybody ask you to talk?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Because I certainly don't remember asking for your opinion."

"I don't care whether or not you asked. Stop picking on her, she hasn't done anything to you."

"I don't want to go to school with a fully fledged psycho loose!"

"Doesn't mean you need to pick on her." Jasmine said. She pointed at Marie. "And you should be ashamed of yourself. Your her sister and your telling everyone about her private life. Your deadset bitch."

Marie's cheeks flushed a dark red. Jasmine grabbed her bag and stormed to the door, ready to get off at the next station.

"Jasmine, you better watch out!" Carolyn yelled. "We're fucking going to get you!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I bet you are." She muttered underneath her breath. The train stopped and the door automatically opened and Jasmine jumped out. Some people surprised her with their actions, betraying a sister of a bunch of stupid, fake girls took the cake. She left the station and headed towards her house. She turned around. Nobody was there.

When she went to school the next day, her English teacher announced that Mayla Trumani wasn't going to come back to school for the rest of the school term.

/

Hilary watched Mayla's feet, watching the heel of Mayla's boots crush the leaves and branches underneath. Mayla had returned to camp, white faced and shaking without Tyson. Hilary knew that something had happened and she hoped that it wasn't what she was thinking. Willow was leading them north through the jungle, sometimes jerking towards the side, properly trying to throw them off so they couldn't possibly return. Jasmine walked on Mayla's right hand side, her white-blonde ponytail bobbing with every step she took. Hilary realised she didn't know a whole lot about Jasmine except that she was Mayla's team mate, lived in Germany for a year and that she was incredibly strong and into martial arts like Mayla. She wondered that Mayla called Jasmine her best friend, though she knew that Mayla properly would never call anyone her best friend.

"How much longer do you think we're going to walk?" Mariah whispered to Hilary. "My arms are sore." Hilary looked down at the sleeping Danielle. She looked like her daddy more and more everyday.

"Here," She said, holding out her arms. "I'll take her for a while."

Mariah handed over Danielle to Hilary. "Thanks." She said. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?" She asked.

Hilary looked up ahead at Mayla as if it was going to give her the answer. "I don't know. Sometimes we have to take a leap of blind faith."

"Tyson questions Mayla's faith." Mariah said. "It's usually the subject of their fights."

Hilary nodded. Sometimes her and Kai would have small arguments over her ability to trust Mayla with her life. Hilary didn't know why but sometimes she just followed her, blindly going into things. "I can understand, but then, the boys don't know what we're going through. They're not being targeted like we are."

"Do you think any of us will die in that window?"

Hilary gripped Danielle a little tighter. "I hope not."

/

June 2007

Westminster, England

Jasmine pushed the doorbell button next to the front door of the Trumani house. It was huge for a city house, like they had converted three or four town houses into one. The door opened and a older looking woman in a maid's outfit answered the door. "Hello?"

Jasmine jammed her hands into her cargo pants pockets. "Is Mayla home?" She asked.

The maid's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry, but both Miss Trumani's aren't home and won't be for a while. Mayla has gone to a facility in Warrick and Marie is in Russia with her aunt. Would you like me to give you a message to pass onto Mrs or Mr Trumani to give the girls?"

"No, it's okay. I'll just come back when she gets home. Just tell them to tell her I came by though, if you could?"

"I will, you have a nice day."

"You too." Jasmine said, walking down the stoop and onto the street. She turned around, realising that she had no idea why she had even come over in the first place.

/

It was a small clearing, with four small concrete buildings. Hilary stared in amazement and wonder. How had they managed to build concrete buildings?

"We ambushed the people who occupied these. They are apart of Richard Katsumura's plot to get rid of us." Willow said. "It's okay, you can come out now." Behind her, a small group of girls all wearing dirty white gowns walked out of one of the buildings.

"It's them!" One of them exclaimed exictedly. "It's them!"

"Shut up, Rose!" Another girl said coldly. "Don't speak until your told too."

"Poppy." Willow said sternly. "Use your manners."

Poppy's cheeks went red. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Willow turned back to the girls. "I'll do introductions, this is, Poppy, Rose, Lily, Violet, Arista and Ivy. A few of our other girls are hunting or training right now."

Arista seized Hilary up. "I didn't know you had a child. I didn't see that." She said. "That child is Mariah and Tala's."

"What do you mean 'you didn't see it'?" Hilary asked.

"I'm a seer, just like you both. I see all of your futures." Arista said.

"You saw this happening?" Mariah asked Arista. "Then why didn't you stop it?"

"I saw it and decided that I needed to let it happen. If we kept this from happening everytime, then it would keep going and going."

"You stopped the last time?"

Willow shook her head. "No. We didn't. Naturally it didn't happen and we were lucky that we now have the time to prepare ourselves." She said. "Well, let's set you up. Follow me." The girls followed Willow to the furtherest away building. Inside, it had three doors off the hallway, with a small room at the front. "You can stay in here with Ivania."

"Ivania?" Louise asked. "Is this where she's been the whole time?"

"Yes, she sought us out and joined us. She said you had a bunch of files from the white building."

"These are from Josephine." Mayla said, as Louise passed her the briefcase of files.

"Josephine Varquez, the personal assistant of Richard Katsumura?"

"I think so. She gave them to me when I escaped the building."

"Interesting." Willow said. "Master Ri will meet with you when she gets back for training. I'll be back." Willow left, leaving the girls alone.

"Well, let's check this place out." Louise said, stalking off down the hallway. She opened the first room. "Ack! It's a first aid room."

Mariah opened the next door. "I wonder what this place used to be. A look out?" The room had four different sets of bunk beds. It looked like nobody had slept in there in a long time.

Louise came into the room. "The other room is a bathroom! Running water and a flushable toilet!"

"Oh my god! Finally!" Mariah exclaimed. "I can't remember the last time I had a proper shower."

"Let's work this out. Mariah, Jasmine, Louise, Mayla and me, that's five plus Ivania and Danielle makes seven. I'll take a top bunk, if that's okay?" Hilary suggested. "That way Mariah can be on the bottom with Danielle."

"I'll be on top." Jasmine said to Mayla, who nodded in reply. "Louise are you going to bunk with Ivania?"

Louise scoffed in retort. "No way." She dropped her backpack on the bed. "I wonder what kind of training we're going to get."

/

October 2007

Westminster, England

Jasmine pulled her hair into a ponytail. She wiped the sweat from behind her neck with her towel. She stuffed the towel into her gym bag, pulled on her jacket and picked up her bag. She left the changing room and exited the front door.

"Jasmine."

Jasmine turned around. Behind her stood Mayla Trumani. "Mayla." Jasmine said, surprised. "You're back."

Mayla nodded. "I heard you came to my house."

"I wanted to know if you were okay. After what happened on the train."

Mayla shrugged. "I got home and locked myself in my bedroom for ten hours missing my weekly psychotherapy appointment. That was enough to send me back into the facility for four months."

"Did your parents find out what happened?"

"Yes. Marie was sent to our aunts for three weeks." Mayla said. "I just came here to say..." Mayla looked down at her shoes.

"To say what?"

"To say, thank you for what you said." Mayla said. "That day, on the train."

Jasmine shrugged. "I did what I thought was right." Jasmine said. "Does this mean your going to talk to me at school now?"

Mayla shrugged. "I don't know."

/

Master Ri was a tall, tanned, short dark haired woman standing at the edge of the clearing. Danielle was in the care of Violet. "I'll be training you. Let's go." The girls followed her out into the jungle to a smaller clearing. "Alright, one way I'll be training you is combat. Today, you'll be fighting each other. Whoever is the last woman standing, wins."

Mayla and Jasmine bumped fists. "I'm going to beat you today." Jasmine said to Mayla.

Mayla raised her eyebrow. "I'd like to see you try."

"I want you all to stand at the edge of the clearing, and walk until you've counted to three hundred. Then, you can go." Master Ri said. "I'll be right here waiting." Mayla walked to the edge of the clearing, three feet either side of Louise and Mariah. "Alright, go."

Mayla begun counting in her head, walking quickly ahead. She soon lost sight of Mariah and Louise because of all the trees and she quickly counted to 300. Once she hit 300, she stopped for a second, listening. She cracked her knuckles and took off towards her left. Mariah would be an easier target than Louise. She took off, running fast, darting in and out between the trees. Just to her right she saw a glimpse of pink and took off to it.

"I can feel you behind me!" Mariah yelled, suddenly turning around and stopping. There was nothing behind her.

Mayla kicked Mariah forward. "Got you." Mariah stumbled forward. Mayla grabbed Mariah's arm and spun her around. Mariah swung a punch at Mayla's face. Mayla struck her first into Mariah's jaw. Mayla raised her right foot, kicking Mariah in the chest, sending her into a tree. Mariah slammed into the tree, sliding down onto the ground. She didn't make a noise or move. Mayla took off, looking for anybody. Suddenly something slammed into her, sending her into the ground and landing several feet away. Mayla's head spun as what had slammed into her punched her in the face. She raised her palms and pushed who ever it was away. She looked over and saw Louise. Louise had a large gash on her knee. Mayla jumped up and punched Louise in the nose, breaking it. Mayla picked up Louise by her left leg and threw her into a tree.

Louise groaned in pain. "You're a bitch." She muttered.

Mayla smirked and started to run away. She wondered if Jasmine had caught Hilary and who would win out of the two of them. Jasmine was strong and trained along side Mayla back at home in martial arts. Hilary seemed to not have really fought until she was on the island, but was learning quickly. She heard branches snapping and a loud scream of pain. She quickly moved towards it and found Jasmine holding Hilary by the throat in the air. Hilary's eyes were wide in pain. Mayla watched as Jasmine raised her a little bit more before sending her into the ground. Hilary didn't move.

"I knew you'd be one of the last ones." Jasmine said, turning around. It looked like Jasmine had just gotten the upper-hand of Hilary. Her left eye was swelling up quickly, her right cheek had been clawed at, sending a trail of blood down her neck and her shirt was ripped. "You are..."

"Don't even say that I'm the strongest." Mayla said. "You know."

"You are, psychically." Jasmine said, wiping the trail of blood. "But mentally and emotionally..."

"I'm just not." Mayla's voice shook. "I've come to terms with it."

"I remember the first time we met. The day on the train. When Carolyn and Marie were making fun of you."

"I remember."

"I still don't really get why I stood up for you." Jasmine said. "Not that I regret it." Jasmine looked down at her feet. "So, we fight." Jasmine reached around and pulled out her gun. She raised it up and pulled the trigger.

Mayla jumped behind the nearest tree as Jasmine shot at her. "Fuck!" She exclaimed as she poked her head around and almost got shot in the face. The shooting stopped. Mayla counted to three before sticking her head back around. Jasmine's fist connected to her face, sending her backwards onto the ground.

"I'm sorry." Jasmine said, standing over Mayla.

"Don't be." Mayla choked on her blood. "You know I hate being pitied upon."

Jasmine raised her foot and brought it down.

/

March, 2008

Westminster, England

Jasmine sighed while looking up ahead at a park bench. "Do you plan on going to school sometime this week?" She asked as she walked up.

Mayla shrug her shoulders. "School is boring."

"For weirdo geniuses like you." Jasmine said, sitting down.

"I guess."

"So..."

"Aren't you meant to be in school as well?" Mayla asked, raising her eyebrow.

Jasmine laughed. "So, whens he coming?"

"Who?"

"The boy who meets you everyday for like the last two weeks?" Jasmine asked, watching Mayla's cheeks go a slight pink. "I've been wondering where you go when you don't turn up. Friends do worry, it's a part of the description of being one."

Mayla sighed. "His name is Tyson Granger."

"If he hurts you, I'm going to crush him into tiny pieces."


	51. Blonde Ambition

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, just the plot.

Exodus

Chapter 51: Blonde Ambition

/

Louise stretched as her body started to ache from sitting on the wooden chair too long. She looked to her left, Hilary was sleeping peacefully, one of those women had put her to sleep because she wouldn't stop coughing and almost starting hyperventilating. She looked her right, Mayla was still unconscious. The blood that had been pouring out of her nose had finally stopped, but she looked terrible still. Jasmine nowhere to be seen. Mariah was outside, feeding little Danielle. Louise was a little shaken after hearing that Jasmine had kicked Mayla's ass with no hesitation. Had Jasmine been holding back all this time? Mayla groaned and her eyes slowly opened. "Don't move." Louise said, dragging her chair closer towards her. "You're a bit broken."

Mayla coughed. "Broken?" She managed to spit out.

"A few broken ribs, a broken nose, cuts and bruises..." Louise said, looking down.

"Oh."

"We were waiting until you woke up to get you cleaned up. You've got blood everywhere." Louise said. "Is there anything in particular that you want to change into?" Mayla shook her head slowly. Louise stood up and grabbed Mayla's bag and began sorting through. She grabbed some clothes, and a towel and took them into the adjourning room. She came back in and moved the chair out of the way. "I'm going to have to lift you up, so I'm sorry if I hurt you." Mayla looked away as Louise slipped her hands underneath and pulled Mayla up. Louise carried her into the bathroom, she propped her up against the counter. "Can you undress yourself?" Mayla's eyes couldn't meet Louise's as she waited for an answer. "It's okay." Louise said, softly. Louise undressed Mayla as quickly and unpleasant as she could. She placed Mayla into the shower and turned the water on as hot as it could be without burning her. Louise found a wash cloth and began cleaning the blood off Mayla's skin. A lot of the gashes and scratches had heeled, it was just her ribs that seemed to be bruised badly still. "Do you know how you got the scar?"

"Biovolt. Just like yours and Kai's and Tala's and everyone else's who was in the lower levels." Mayla said as the wash cloth went over the scar. "Eight inches exactly."

"Mine is nine. I guess cause I'm taller." Louise said, putting the wash cloth to the ground and lifting her tank top to reveal a matching scar. It had a reddish glow to it, because the reapers had re-opened a few weeks ago. "Do you ever think you missed out on something? The years we spent in that place. I got out when I was 12. I never had a childhood. My mother was murdered when I was five, by the man who kept me in that place. I hardly have any memories about it anyway. I don't know what's worse, not remembering or wanting to remember."

Mayla winced slightly as Louise's fingers got tangled in her hair as she washed it. "If I had it, I wouldn't remember anything. So then I wouldn't have spent most of my time since that place in a mental asylum."

"Was it your choice?"

"I don't remember ever going home after we were found at that police station. We went to the hospital to get checked out and I got shipped to the psychiatry wing and then my parents told me that I was going to England."

"Do you think we'd be different if nothing like this happened?"

"Probably. We'd probably be better people."

/

October, 2008  
Budapest, Hungary

Mayla raised her fist and knocked on the dark red wooden door. A few moments later, a woman, just taller than her answered the door.

"Mayla?" She said, her eyes wide in surprise. "Mayla Trumani?"

Mayla stared at the woman in front of her. "Are you Lina Mosnov?" She said.

Lina Mosnov nodded. "Yes, I am." She said. "How did you find me?" She opened the front door further. "Do you want to come in?" Mayla nodded and walked into the apartment. It was small and cramped but felt homely. "Do you want something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea, please. No milk, three sugars."

"I almost forgot that you were lactose intolerant." Lina said, she kept moving her hands. "I'll be right back." Mayla sat down on the two-seater couch that faced a small television. She looked around the room. She stared a photograph of Lina and a young girl. She looked like she was Lina's daughter. "She turns eight in a couple of months." Lina said as she carried a tray with two cups on it. She sat down on the armchair, to Mayla's right. "Why did you come here?"

Mayla brought the cup of tea up to her lips. "I need answers."

"Answers?"

"About me. About my childhood. About what happened at Biovolt. Why I am the way I am."

Lina put her cup down. "I'm not sure I can give you the answers you want."

"I know that you were my nurse in Biovolt. You basically with me everyday I was down there. You basically raised me."

"I wouldn't say that. I'm not your mother."

Mayla gripped her cup. "But you were there when she wasn't. You looked after me." She said. "Why did you work for Biovolt?"

Lina looked down at her hands. "I was 18. I had nothing in the Ukraine, no money and no family. I found a maid's job at hotel, not far from the Abbey and I had finished work one day and a guy hassled me and Boris stepped in." Lina began to play with her hands again. "He offered me a job. It had much better pay with the hotel, and he brought out a room in that same hotel I was meant to work with."

"Did you start before or after?"

"A week before hand. I never fully understood my role there. I looked after you, I taught you, I tried to keep it as normal as I could. I spent fourteen hours a day with you for five years."

"Do you know why we were taken out? I mean, five years..."

"Your parents were pressuring your grandfather. Everyday Boris was convinced that the police was going to take down the doors and find you all. Your parents were in the papers about their court case. Boris was talked into letting you and Marie go by Voltaire. By that point, I wasn't working hardly at all. I had a one-year old and I was working on with getting on with my life. I only came in after the tests and you'd be crying for hours. I'd calm you down and then I'd leave again. I officially left the same day you did and I moved here, and Jane and I have been here since." Both Lina and Mayla looked at the photograph. "I knew that I needed a reminder for the little girl I was with for so long, so I named her after you, just with your middle name."

Mayla looked down at her cup. It was empty and cold. "They diagnosed me with PTSD."

"Post traumatic stress disorder? I wouldn't be surprised. You were tested so much, mentally and psychically. You were Boris's shinning star."

/

Jasmine leaned against the wet tiles. She finally returned to the Lilium camp. It had been hours since she had won against Mayla and she didn't exactly like facing anybody else, so she walked off heading towards where ever she ended up. Mayla wasn't someone she fought on a regular basis, not even back home, when they were in training. Mayla had been a bit of and oddball. She had managed to scare their sensei shitless with her ability to mimic and copy moves with one look. He had referred her to a ballet school, to work out the "robotic structure" that Mayla had seemed to display. Jasmine was often referred not to fight the boys, because it made her act more boyish. Their sensei never seemed pleased. She wondered if he would be know, knowing what she had done. The blood that had dried and gone hard on her skin, finally started to disappear. She felt her body mending itself, her ribs ached.

"You feel guilty."

Jasmine turned around. Mariah stood there, rugged up, looking unharmed. "What?"

"You feel guilty about you winning, against her." Mariah said, propping herself against the counter. "Mayla is like your best friend. And your used to her winning and beating everyone and then, you do and you don't really know how to react, so, naturally you feel guilty."

"I just don't know how she's going to take it. Whether she'll be self doubting and believe that she's slacked off or if she's going to hate me." Jasmine turned the water off.

Mariah handed her a towel. "She won't hate you. You know that." She said. "Stop being so silly."

/

August 2008

Westminster, England

"Stop!" Everyone in the room stopped moving. "You!" An old Asian man exclaimed, pointing at Mayla. "Let yourself go. Stop being like robot!"

Mayla stared at the old man, gripping her fists together. "Don't..." Jasmine whispered in her ear. They resumed training.

"I don't move like a robot." Mayla said as they walked towards their bags.

Jasmine bit her lip. "Well, it might just seem that you move a bit... like one." Mayla's head snapped towards Jasmine. "I mean, compared to a ballet dancer."

"A ballet dancer?"

"Have you never seen the ballet? Swan Lake? The Nutcracker? Coppelia? Giselle?"

"No."

"Maybe you should see one? You'll see how graceful the ballet dancers are. My family used to go and see the Nutcracker every Christmas." They packed up their gym bags and took off, leaving the building.

/

"Perhaps you should talk to her?" Hilary asked.

Jasmine's head snapped towards Hilary. "Are you insane?"

Hilary pondered for a moment and then smiled. "Maybe, I am having trouble understanding what's happening here..."

"All friendships hit sour notes. This is just one of them."

"Were things different in England?"

Jasmine shrugged. "Mayla wasn't very sociable back then. She only in the last year has become more human, less robot."

"Less robot?" Hilary asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Our judo teacher seems to think that Mayla is a terminator sent back from the future to destroy human kind."

"Like in the movies?"

"Yes, he says she is stiff and robotic. He made her go to ballet dancing lessons to 'loosen up'."

"How that go?"

"Not well." Jasmine said. "It's not like she's not graceful or technical. It's just like there is no..."

"It sounds just like her but." Hilary said, picturing Mayla as a ballerina. "I wouldn't expect anything different. It would be too weird."

Jasmine sighed. "I didn't expect anything like this to happen when I stepped onto that plane."

"I don't think any of us did."


End file.
